


Pursuing Poppy

by Mimimosa



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Adventure, Developing Friendships, Dogs, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Journey, Personal Growth, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Slow Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimimosa/pseuds/Mimimosa
Summary: She was never one with grand dreams. She enjoyed a comfortable and simple life, until one day it became clear she wanted more. A story of adventure, discovery, and friendship between an elf and a woman. Eventual Thranduil/OC. Rewrite.





	1. Prologue

Time is an elusive thing. It was often said that time was a menace, an endless ticking in the ears of men counting steadily to their final moments. Time pursued the hapless mortal, tormented him throughout his existence until one day its mighty watch ticked one last time in his ear. But little ones, what a terrible misconception. A pittance that such slander against time be believed so widely throughout even by the wisest of mortal kings.

Time was no menace. Time, rather, was a scribe. It stood indifferent to the suffering of men, a keeper rather than a pursuant. With broad strokes, it recorded events gone by onto a large parchment. Once written, the ink instantly dried and the pen would move on, writing steadily that which has happened and poised to strike down onto the paper that which has yet occurred. Time could not tell man of his last hour, for time knew only the past and would continue the broad strokes of its pen long after man's death.

If time was not the enemy, the children inquired, then was death the true evil?

The elderly woman's lips twisted into a gentle smile. To her great great grandchildren, she must have appeared already a foot into her grave. Perhaps that is why they asked their silly questions of time and death. "Come my loves, come to me," the old woman said. She laughed heartily as a fresh little one jumped onto her aged lap and looked up in innocent curiosity.

Death, unlike Time, was a different sort of essence. It's strength was rooted in fear, and more so, uncertainty. From this ignorance, it drew its power over the lives of men and hid within the cloaks of Time to cast its shadow. For you see, Death was, in truth, a terribly weak thing. The shadow was only that: a shadow. It was not tangible nor was it threatening, for the dark alone is simply the dark. Its fright was found in the unknown, on what it hid, which was nothing at all except mortal foolishness and superstition.

The old crone did not fear Death and wondered with fondness of Time's scroll. She lived a very rich life, full of adventure and love. Wrapping her aged arm around the little one and taking another child onto her lap, she boasted of the four sons she bore her husband and two daughters. It was an honour to be a woman, she told the small girls. For only women and women alone could brave Death's shadow and within their wombs forged new life. Only women had the strength of body to create flesh from nothing and live through the agony of its delivery into the world. Men, the elder laughed, wept like hungry babes at the slightest flick of their little berries.

"Mother, children don't need to hear that sort of filth," another woman muttered. She cleaned out the frames the old frail woman kept and placed them gently against the wall. The portraits were of great value to the elder woman with blue eyes and wispy white hair, and she had kept them close as decades passed by them.

"Grammy!" one of the girls piped up. "Tell us of your adventures again."

"My adventures? Again? You girls should have those stories etched on your foreheads by now!" the elderly woman replied.

The girls giggled. "Please? I want to hear about the Fair Folk again."

"Ah, not just any Fair Folk, my love. The Elven Queen, beautiful and wise, none are her equal." The elderly woman motioned for the younger woman to fetch her one of her most prized portraits. The other woman regarded her with frustration but ultimately consented, handing to the aged woman the portrait of a beautiful and timeless elleth. Only one of her many portraits.

More children gathered at the elderly woman's feet and she placed the drawing against her centre for all to see. It was aged but still clear, the image of an elleth with long, lustrous hair, pointed ears, and bright eyes. One day, she promised them, she would bring to them a portrait of the powerful and fearsome Elvenking. However, today, she would tell them the tale of her journey through Middle Earth with the radiant and beloved queen, then only an unassuming Woodland Elf.

"It was 130 years ago. Before I came to be known as Meldis among the Elves, I was called a far simpler name for a far simpler time. My name," Meldis began, "was Poppy."


	2. Fair Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy finds a mysterious lump on the road.

It was a provincial village, the sort that's never heard of although at rare times discovered by the odd traveler. The sort, additionally, where people simply knew one another. If not by name, then certainly by reputation. There was a lightness to the village, a seldom found tranquility in the houses and holes of Man and Hobbit who coexisted with ease. It was not uncommon for a halfling to be found in the cottage of one of the big folk tending to a recently born child, or a man repairing the window of a hole. The toil came only from the earth and its unpredictable seasons, for the residents themselves were a complacent lot bound by the comforts of their homes.

In such a town, she often found herself laying by the hill in a bed of flowers. Staring at the sky, the young woman couldn't help but gaze at the clouds. They drifted slowly, but free of duty and boundaries of the earth. They were unfettered in their journeys and ever changing in their appearance, uncaring of the world below them and the narrow lives that inhabited it.

However, her thoughts drifted to other matters. Her mother would be calling her soon, and on the way down, she certainly hoped to catch sight of the handsome young man that lived just down the road from her. She recalled the time they had exchanged a rather heated glance while he shoveled manure into his employer's cart. He had the most beautiful brown eyes and thick black eyebrows moist with work. His beauty was one of a prince, she decided, his arms stronger than a warrior-king's and his stature tall and commanding. He had called her his lady once, far fairer than elf-maids. She nearly swooned.

"Poppy?" a voice called out. Looking up, Poppy noticed her mother from a distance.

Meggy squinted slightly and sighed, noting Poppy was far off on that bloody hill again. "Come down! I need you to put the clothes to wash!"

Poppy nodded. "On my way, mum!"

Their family was small, only her mother and herself, but they endured. Her mother did the laundry for many of the residents of their village and Poppy delivered the clothes on her cart. It wasn't glamorous work, but it was still decent pay. Enough for them to purchase food and maintain a reasonably comfortable life.

Carefully, Poppy stepped over the stones on the side of the hill, laid there by hobbits some years ago. Before her departure, she had plucked a few flowers from the bed to hand to her mother, recalling the ones on their table were wilting. The cottage needed the colour, it was such a dreadfully plain thing otherwise.

Stepping down the path, Poppy found herself humming an unfamiliar tune although that was far from uncommon. She did not and could not know of any folk music. Instead, she whistled and hummed to herself aimless notes without words or meaning. It was pleasant regardless, nothing she found to fuss about.

For a moment, she glanced up as she walked the dirt path to her home, a small hope surging in her chest that she would catch sight of Todd Wickerbee, although the chances were slim. He often travelled beyond their hamlet with his father and employer, good farmhands and strong men were needed everywhere. Still, she peered out towards the road and squinted her eyes against the glare of the sun. Nothing but the sounds of insects buzzing and some odd lump on the road with a rather peculiar shape.

Hold on.

Poppy squinted at the end of the road again, not recalling ever seeing that rise in the earth. Hearing her mother again, Poppy turned to look at her home. It was rare for Poppy to disobey her mother, and even rarer still for her to disobey so recklessly. Regardless, such an odd and large figure needed to be inspected lest someone else be hurt by the object. "I'm sorry, mum," she muttered, running off in the direction of that rise.

Arriving to the end of the dirt path, Poppy gasped and dropped the flowers she had previously held on her hand. It was a woman, tall and covered in dirt. Brown hair matted against the woman's neck and jaw, braids loosened and face ghostly pale. The long legs remained exposed up to her knees and her cloak flapped aimlessly with the occasional breeze that would blow only incredibly hot air. And that was all Poppy could see.

Kneeling down, Poppy gently turned the body over and listened for breathing. It was present, but ragged and shallow, a slight whistling with every brief breath. Leaning back, her eyes widened at another realisation: her ears were pointed and shaped like a leaf. One of the fair folk? Poppy could not recall a time in her life when one of the Elves had crossed their paths, nor did she hear any stories of them from the surrounding Hobbits or Men. She only knew what was common knowledge: they were tall, wise, and fair. Immortal beings bound to the fate of the earth, it was a rare thing to find one of these Elven folk among the mortal lives that surrounded them.

"An Elf," Poppy muttered, pushing back some strands of hair from the elleth.

The female was pale but searing hot. Scarcely any sweat left her body, nothing there to cool the elf off naturally. "Hello?" Poppy whispered, shaking the elleth slightly. "Ma'am?" Sighing, Poppy bit her lip and looked at the figure before her, eyes closed and skin red and heated. "Now what do I do?"

Poppy supposed she had two options: abandon the elleth to the elements or bring her back to her cottage. She figured she could search for help to carry the elleth, but how long and far she would have to travel seemed hardly worth the effort considering the proximity of her own home. With a sigh, Poppy glanced once more at the female elf before her, dismissing the questions swirling in her mind for only one worth answering: what now?

And there was only one good answer to that question.


	3. Merilien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter at the well and a conversation with an elleth.

It was incredibly busy in their cottage, rising temperatures lending to dirtier clothing far more frequently than she was accustomed to. More than ever, the woman needed her child's assistance. It was slow work to teach the girl exactly how to wash and strain the fabrics they received, how to dry them just the right amount until they needed to be folded and placed in a basket for delivery. The girl was attentive to her, good and honest with her efforts, something that Meggy took great pride in when speaking to the older halfling women in their town who bragged about their five children.

Meggy let out a heavy breath as she laboured above buckets of water and cloth. There were a great assortment of dresses, all with their specific needs and stains to be removed. Some material could not handle the warm water she soaked most of the clothes in and would need their own colder washbins. Other dresses were so vibrant they could not be mixed with plainer dresses at the risk of the dye running off. Some dresses had delicate embroider on gentle fabrics, and those required the utmost care in washing. For years, since her own childhood, Meggy had learnt with great expertise how to clean the clothing that would arrive to her cottage. Some dresses and tunics and scarves and trousers where of mixed fabric, some were woolen, some were coarse linen, and some was the texture of a potato sack.

Glancing around around, the older woman noticed her daughter was still not there. Since her child's coming of age, Meggy had put the girl to work. It was a wise decision, Meggy decided, for their revenue increased two-fold and their lodgings became more comfortable as they were able to afford more commodities. Meggy had called her more than thirty minutes ago, and it was beginning to both concern and irritate her. With a loud bang and a clutter, the door behind her swung open, alarming Meggy and springing her to her feet.

"Mum, help!" Poppy cried, her cheeks red and her fringes congealing to her forehead with sweat.

Meggy gasped upon seeing Poppy carrying the body of an unconscious woman. Before it occurred to her to ask any questions, she was holding onto the woman's shoulders. "Put her on the cot," Meggy ordered, receiving a quick nod from her daughter. The two women carried the elleth onto their cot, Meggy first noticing how pink her daughter had become with the work and heat. "How are you feeling, my love? You don't look well."

Poppy smiled tiredly. "I'm alright, but I don't know about her."

Meggy turned her attention back to the strange woman and pressed her hand against her cheek and neck. "Poor thing is ablaze!"

"Yes, I did try to hurry but the heat was an assault."

"Go grab that tub over there, by the sink. I just filled it, there's nothing inside. Hurry, my girl!" Meggy said urgently, beginning to undo the laces of the woman's dress and push her hair aside. Meggy paused for a moment before noticing the ears, shocked to have an elf in her home. It would be something to question later.

Poppy returned with the tub of cool water, taking note that her mother had already seen the elleth's ears. "An Elf. What do you think she's doing here?" she asked, handing her mother the water.

Meggy shrugged and shook her head, pouring some of the water onto the woman's heated body and pressing a wet cloth against her lips. "I can't venture a guess, not often we see their kind walking about."

To the surprise of both women, the elleth coughed. Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes began to flutter open wearily. She opened her mouth to say something, and instead Meggy handed her a tin of water to drink. It was a particularly horrid summer, the poor thing must've been dehydrated.

"Poppy, go fill up that tub with water. We're going to need something clean," Meggy commanded.

Poppy grabbed a tub and placed it on her hip, walking quietly although urgently past her mother. The woman had not said anything about Poppy's decision to bring the elleth into their home, and it appeared Meggy would agree with her choice. The woman was surprisingly gentle and soft spoken to the elleth, asking her quietly if she could hear anything.

Alone, Poppy hurried to the well and placed the tub on the ground. She began to pump the water out, glancing around her to ensure that no-one was waiting to use the water source. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she saw the figure of a tall and well built young man wearing only a thin white tunic and skin smeared with dirt. His black hair and brown eyes caught Poppy's attention and her breath hitched.

Todd Wickerbee then smiled at Poppy kindly, leaning against the well as she poured the water into her tub. "How's your mother's business?" he asked casually.

How handsome he was, Poppy thought. With a square jaw and a long, narrow nose beside two high cheekbones. "All well and good," Poppy said, nearly swooning right then and there. She would not mention the elleth in her home. It was a jealous thought, but she did not want Todd asking her about one of the fair folks and go poking into her home and falling in love with someone else.

"The weather's been absolutely horrid," Todd said. "Just thought I'd get some water here before I return to my father. I'm glad I thought so."

Poppy giggled, almost forgetting about...everything and anything. "I'm glad I was here while you thought so," she responded coyly.

He chuckled. "Oh, what happy coincidences, wouldn't you say?"

"Delightful." Doing her best to seem seductive, Poppy batted her long lashes at him and stood very slowly from having filled her tub. It appeared to have been effective, for he gazed intently at her slow moving form and its gentle curves. "Now if you will excuse me, my mother is calling. I am a very obedient daughter and I shan't let you distract me any longer."

"What a pity!" Todd exclaimed. "I have the thought to distract you all day."

"Go think of your water, instead. Attend to your thirst lest you faint before me and I'll have no choice but to cool you myself."

"Oh, Miss Poppy, you make a man spurn water with those sorts of promises."

Poppy giggled and raised her brow flirtatiously. "What promises? Don't you dirty my name, Todd Wickerbee."

"I've got no interest to dirty your name, Poppy Appleby. There are other, better things I'd enjoy dirtying."

"Fresh!" Poppy yelped with excitement and laughed. "Cool yourself down, I have clothing to clean."

With that, Poppy turned away from him and let out a small breath of relief and joy. Todd Wickerbee was clearly infatuated with her, and how could he not be? Her beauty was unparalleled in all of Combe, she absolutely knew it. And his beauty was unparalleled in all of Eriador, something he was well aware of himself. Oh, how charming her love was to her, his flirtatious banter adding an additional skip in her steps.

Entering her mother's home, Meggy didn't miss a beat upon looking at her daughter's dreamy expression. "Who is it?" Meggy asked as she took the tub of water from the girl. Poppy shrugged and smiled shyly at her mother. "You'd think you'd learn from that worthless father of yours," Meggy muttered and shook her head at her daughter. She knew there was a boy Poppy was spending time with, some boy that had stolen her only daughter's heart. And she was going to find that boy and have a stern talking to with him.

For now, Meggy laid the tub down beside the elleth and called her daughter to her. "If you want, supper is going to be soon. I'm thinking we could have a nice stew. Pork for me and just greens for you since you insist you don't eat meat. Could you do that for me?"

Poppy laughed. "Yes, I can."

Poppy nodded and went about her task, pulling out some salted pork and potatoes from their pantry while she began to heat another pot of water. Meanwhile, Meggy helped the elleth sit up slightly enough to drink the water offered while continuing to cool her down. How long she had been out there was unknown to all, but it was fortunate that Poppy had found her soon enough that she awoke so easily.

The elleth didn't question her surroundings nor did she think to ask about the water. She simply gulped down what she could receive and sighed with relief upon feeling her dress loosened and her skin cooled. "May I have more water?" she said softly, her eyes struggling to stay open and her tongue still feeling far too dry.

Without a word, Meggy handed her more water which the elf-maid once more eagerly drank, not realising how parched she had been. "We're preparing some food now, dear, it won't be long," Meggy said, taking the empty tin can from her.

The elleth laid back down on the cot, her breathing evening out as her body continued to cool and relax. From the corner of her eye, she could see the older woman approaching the younger one and taking over her tasks. The younger one, instead, was sent to pull some of the dresses from their washing bins and put them to dry.

Both women looked remarkably alike, even for mortals, the elleth decided. They were likely mother and daughter, both with blue eyes that would occasionally meet her own in concern and curiosity. For a moment, she wondered why they had taken her into their home. They could not have known who she was, nor where she was from, nor what her intentions were so why take such a risk?

"You're awake," a voice said. It was gentle, almost melodic to the elleth and she turned towards the source. As expected, it was the younger woman. The elleth nodded in return, although her throat was still too dry to comfortably speak. "Would you like more water?"

"Yes," she replied.

Poppy handed the elleth another cup and propped her up enough to allow her to drink. "You gave us quite a fright," Poppy said, pushing her own hair off her shoulders as for it not to stick to the elleth. "For a while, I had thought I discovered a corpse!"

The girl took the cup from her and paused for a moment, at that moment noticing the elleth's impossible beauty. Full lips and high cheekbones, long and naturally curled lashes draped over green eyes the colour of Bree hill in the spring. The beauty of the Elves was only heard in their parts, with some claiming it was so great, it could captivate and steal the heart of Men in one single glance. Poppy's heart remained in her chest, but she certainly found herself staring all the same.

The elf-maid felt her cheeks slightly reddened at Poppy's admiration of her, however brief it had been before she hurried off towards a washing bin filled with clothing. "Where am I?" she asked, finding the strength to speak again.

Meggy turned from the hearth with a bowl of pork stew and potatoes. "Combe," she replied quickly, bringing the bowl to the elf. "And I'd like to know how you got here."

"I lost my way searching for my mare. She was carrying all of the supplies and I…" the elleth trailed off, realising she had still not found the mare and therefore had nothing to continue her journey.

Poppy, taking a deep breath, turned to her and smiled kindly. "Where are you headed?"

"Mirkwood," she responded absentmindedly, fear beginning to grip her arms and chest.

Poppy glanced at her mother in confusion and tilted her head. "I have never heard of such place."

"No, I don't imagine so. It is far east from here to the north."

"Do other Elves live there?" Poppy asked, now approaching the elleth.

Meggy gave a hardened look towards Poppy. "Don't be rude."

The elleth nodded. "Yes, Mirkwood is home to the Woodland Realm. Many of us live there under the rule of our king."

"Then why are you here?"

"Girl!" Meggy exclaimed, catching her attention. "All we need to know is where she is going and how did she find us. Questions beyond that are rude."

"May I ask her name or is that rude as well?" Poppy retorted, surprising her mother.

Meggy continued to stare directly at her daughter who looked away in some shame. Poppy stilled as Meggy stood very close to her, taking her hands and squeezing them tightly for a moment. "Bite your tongue, girl, while I still have the patience," Meggy whispered to her daughter.

Poppy's arms tensed and she quickly gave her mother one nod in agreement. As much as she loved her mother, the woman was still stern when necessary, regardless whether or not Poppy was a young woman now. A child is forever a child to a mother, and a mother's work is never truly done. Poppy had disrespected her mother in front of strangers, belittled her authority over the home which is something Poppy was sure she would suffer the consequences of later in the night.

Sensing the tension between mother and daughter, the elleth cleared her throat. "My name is Merilien. Thank you for your hospitality, I owe you my life."

"Oh, that's far too much," Meggy said pleasantly. "It was my daughter who brought you here."

Merilien smiled at Poppy in gratitude. "Thank you, truly. I will not forget your kindness."

"If you don't mind me asking," Poppy began, looking to her mother for approval, which the woman gave, "Why head so far west to begin with if your home is Mirkwood?"

Merilien paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I would rather not say, if you don't mind. Your stew does smell delightful, I will finish it soon."

And that was that. Poppy suppressed the urge to press on and returned with her mother to tend to clothing while Merilien rested. Merilien could hear the women talking about the delivery of the clothes, the delay that Merilien's presence has caused and what sort of compensation they could give their patrons for the inconvenience. It would cost them, to which Merilien could hear Poppy apologising, but Meggy dismissed it.

Before night could fall, Merilien could hear Poppy insisting to her mother that she should stay with the traveller. Meggy was uncertain, as it was still a stranger and should anything happen, better to her than her child. "Mum, trust me, please," Poppy pleaded. "I know I should deliver the clothes, but I rather stay here today. I can do it."

Meggy placed a hand over her stomach, nauseous at the idea of something terrible happening to her daughter. "I don't know, Poppy. I don't know."

"Look at me. I'm in no more danger with her than I am out there delivering clothes."

"Don't be absurd, Poppy. We know these people, we know they're good people! I don't know that elf!" Meggy shook her head, increasingly feeling ill with worry. Taking Poppy's face gently into both her hands, Meggy pressed her lips firmly against the girl's forehead. "I never want to lose you."

Poppy smiled at her mother. "You're never going to lose me, mum. But one day, you will have to let me make my own decisions. I'm not a child anymore, I'm a woman fit to be married and...and own a stable."

Meggy chuckled. "I know that, my dear. It's just you're all I have that matters."

Poppy wasn't sure how to respond. Her mother had never sought another man ever since Poppy's father had left them, and her entire life, it had always been just the two of them. A part of Poppy found herself wishing her mother had remarried rather than devote herself entirely to parenthood, but another part of her also wanted to promise the woman that she'd never leave despite her dreams of one day exploring the world beyond their village.

"Please, let me stay. I'll be right here when you return, I promise," Poppy said.

Meggy looked at the ground for a moment before nodding slightly. "Alright," she consented. "I'll be back very soon. It's better if I go, I can explain myself for the tardiness. I love you so much, baby."

Poppy laughed. "I love you too but I'm not a baby."

"Yes, you are. And one day when you have your own children, you'll understand what I mean."

Meggy loaded the cart with the dried clothing and set off with their two horses, Poppy waving at her as she strode deeper into path towards the other houses in Combe. It was nice to know, Poppy mused, that her mother would permit her to get married and have children after all. After the ordeal with her father, all Meggy mentioned of men was their perverseness and their habit of sticking their cocks where it didn't belong and running the other direction as soon as the sun came up.

Returning to the elleth, who now sat up and had fixed her dress, Poppy leaned back against the wall opposite to her and bit her lip once more. "You never told me your name," Merilien said suddenly. "It would satisfy me to know the name of my rescuer."

"Poppy," she replied after some thought. "Poppy Appleby. We run a laundry house...if you hadn't noticed."

Merilien smiled with amusement, her feet surrounded by bins and tubs. "I noticed. A rather intriguing name, Poppy."

"Common around here, really. Hobbits like to give little girls names of flowers, and I got Poppy."

"But you are not a Hobbit," Merilien said. "If you are, then I confess I have never seen such a tall and small footed halfling."

Poppy laughed and shrugged. She was rather tall, even for a human girl. Approaching her, Poppy pulled out a stool to sit upon and crossed her ankles, hoping to look more dignified to the Elven woman. It was an effort Merilien found to be charming, if not adorable. "So...um...what will you do now?" Poppy questioned. "If I may ask."

Merilien's good posture slacked at the question. "The mare is likely lost, so I suppose I will have to find new supplies and travel by foot. If it does not burden you, could you direct me to a shop?"

"Yes, an hour's walk from here is the town of Bree. Small, but it's got everything you might need."

"I know of it," Merilien said, recalling her previous stop there. "I was not aware we were so near."

Poppy chuckled, "Well, if you're so far from home, I don't reasonably expect you to be."

"No, I should guess not," Merilien said, laughing lightly as well.

She truly didn't notice herself leaning closer, but before she knew it, Poppy's elbows rested on her knees. Once more, she stared in awe and curiosity at the splendid beauty of one of the fair folk. Tall and wise, they were unlike anything she had ever seen. "If you don't mind me asking," Poppy said again. "What's it like in Mirkwood?"

Merilien felt heat rush to her ears and cheeks with Poppy's gaze. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her that way. After all, she was always in the company of Elves, and to her kin, she was nothing spectacular. "It is beautiful there," she replied. "An old, tall forest once spanning a great length. It's true name is the Great Greenwood, the heart of Silvan civilisation. Although we have been forced to move further north."

"Why?"

"It is hard to say, an unfamiliar evil has spread throughout its southern borders but its identity...I cannot tell you. The forest has become more dangerous, darker. Regardless, I can think of no other place which parallels its beauty, especially in the fall when the leaves turn yellow and orange. They all start to fall at the same time, create these lovely patterns on the ground unlike anything else I have ever seen. Every day is a new pattern, every leaf a different shape and shade painting such a lovely picture on the soil. More than anything, I wish to see it again."

Poppy smiled, although there was something sad about it. "I have never seen such a thing, although I would like to but perhaps another time."

"These hills are also very lovely. When I was heading west, I enjoyed watching the sun setting behind them."

"After a few sunsets, its beauty becomes a tad tired. I would know, it's one of the few things I've seen."

Merilien glanced down at her hands, unsure of what to say. "I believe that you have seen more than you think. Whatever you see today, it is never the same as it was yesterday. Time only feels still, but I can assure you, its subtlety only lasts so long before you begin to miss the last hour's breeze or the ways the sun's rays were arranged just a fortnight ago."

Poppy raised a brow. "Easy to say when you've got an eternity to enjoy all the breezes in the world."

"Perhaps," Merilien relented with a chuckle. "I should go before it gets too dark."

"Go? No, you shouldn't. It can be dangerous," Poppy said.

"Whatever dangers there are, I'm certain I can hold my own."

"Clearly not, you lost a horse!"

Merilien gasped, offended. "She was frightened and ran off!"

Poppy scoffed. "She's a horse and you couldn't find her in an open field! No, you should stay."

The nerve! The worst part of it was that the girl was right. Merilien did, in fact, lose a horse in an open field in the middle of the day. Leaning back on the cot, Merilien sighed and shook her head. "Very well, I shall take my leave in the morning."

"Thank you," Poppy said, standing up and placing the stool back in the kitchen. "Would you like more stew? It's cold now but I can heat it up for you."

"No, thank you," Merilien replied. Elves didn't need much to eat. Water, however, was a different matter entirely.

"Very well, let me know if you change your mind."

Merilien lied back down on the cot, her mind distracted by the coming morning. She could use direction to Bree, and from there, it was a simple matter of heading east on the Great Road. The Misty Mountains would prove a challenge on her own, but that was far ahead in her journey, and there was time to stop at Rivendell should she need to do so.

Poppy stood and walked over to one of the few windows their cottage had, looking off towards the direction of Todd Wickerbee's house. Their encounter still etched on her mind, she wondered just how much longer she could keep the secret from her mother. Todd was her true love but she'd never understand. She'd speak once more of the deception of hungry men and their unquenchable lust, their infidelity the moment another pair of pretty long legs walks by, and their devotion to honour more than the women they impregnate. She was sure that once Meggy discovered her relationship with Todd, she would chase him off and so she silenced herself.

In an already small world that Poppy inhabited, Poppy felt it become even smaller.


	4. The Journey Begins

Word had spread quickly of Merilien's presence in the town, an Elven stranger in their midst which they knew nothing about. The mystery led to a certain level of scandal and rumour, old folk on their porches telling tales of the last time Men and Elves were so close together and the war that brought them to that point. The questions swirled about the town as to the identity of this mysterious elf-maid, or perhaps an elf-man. It was unsure and the rumours, as rumours normally are, were far from clear or precise. In addition, it was always a difficult task to tell the two sexes apart, one elderly man joked. Such was the beauty of those Elves!

Some folk postulated that the elf brought trouble with them. Perhaps the elf was being pursued by tall men in dark cloaks, or a group of goblins. Other folks spoke about the elf being on a grand quest of sorts as Elves normally are, as is the nature of their being. Some of the more reasonable folk supposed that this elf was simply on their way to the Grey Havens where so many Elves before them had gone to sail west. But if that were the case, the superstitious lot said, then why would this elf be heading east?

It was a small cottage, mostly cluttered with washbasins, crates, and stacked cloth. It was two rooms in its entirety, one room which slept the mother and daughter. Simple and with sparse decor, it was a comfortable place for the family of two. The only thing the women would wish for on occasion were more windows and new floors, both of which the mother would tell herself she'd ask her neighbour to do one day. But the women were content, although Poppy wished for more room. Perhaps one day finding the money to build her mother an entirely new cottage, with more than two rooms and an entire space for work that wouldn't spill into the dining area or kitchen.

Throughout the morning, Meggy received a string of curious visitors that had heard of a mysterious elf. They offered her help, which Meggy saw as nothing more than some lot of lecherous men trying to get a glimpse of a beautiful female. Those repulsive old men, Meggy thought, had even dared stare at her lovely daughter since she was nothing more than fifteen years old. No, she decided, she would not give any of them the smallest pinch of sight.

Among those who visited was the handsome Todd Wickerbee. Meggy had cast him a suspicious look as he stood by her door. He had claimed he was there to see Poppy, not any elf-maid he had heard of from the old Men and halflings. Before Poppy could become aware of Todd's presence in their home, Meggy turned him away and demanded he return to his own home. Her daughter was not available, and she wouldn't be for a while. So off with him! And that was the last time Todd had approached Meggy's cottage, instead peering out from a distance to catch sight of the beautiful daughter that had captured his attention so. Not that she knew.

Poppy stood by the edge of the door separating their bedroom from the rest of the home, staring at Merilien who slept soundly on the cot. Taking a small breath, Poppy closed the door. She pondered all the reasons Merilien could have been there, what purpose she had for crossing their town or Bree-hill at all. She also heard rumours, but glancing at the elleth in her home, none of them had made any sense to her. Merilien did not appear dangerous, nor did she appear to be running away from anything.

Shaking her head, Poppy decided she was being stupid. In the morning, she'd help Merilien find her way to Bree and that'd be that. She'd leave and never return and move on and it would be like nothing ever happened. It was all for the best, she was certain of that.

Merilien sat as she had for the past hour and barely reacted to Meggy coming out of her room or Poppy following so soon after her. Poppy was well dressed, her hair brushed and cleaned while her lips appeared to be painted a pinker colour. Merilien wanted to compliment her, but reasoned it would be inappropriate to do so given their circumstances and the short time they had known each other.

"Are you certain you don't want me to go with you?" Meggy asked Poppy quietly, pushing back a stray strand of hair.

"I'm sure. We spoke quite a bit yesterday, she's very kind, I promise. She won't hurt me," Poppy replied.

"I don't know, my love."

"Let me make my decisions, we agreed," Poppy pleaded.

Meggy closed her eyes for a moment in thought and sighed. She was already twenty years old. Twenty years and unmarried because of the woman's overprotectiveness, and with very few friends. But the deep worry in her heart never shook from her, never eased despite the years and instead existed diligently as a part of her very being.

"Go," Meggy decided, handing her some coin she had made from the previous day. "Enjoy yourself. I...I'm going to trust your judgement."

Poppy's eyes fluttered a bit at the words, a warm sensation filling her chest as her arms instinctively wrapped around her mother. Her mother was going to trust her.

However, Meggy felt herself internally coil away in concern. If something happened to her child, it'd be her fault. She had allowed Poppy to walk to Bree with a stranger, she had permitted her baby to risk her safety like that, and for what?

"Return. I want you to return. Promise me, Poppy," Meggy said softly to her daughter. Looking at the girl, there was an instance where she saw the child in her flowing white dress and crown of flowers spinning about the kitchen and singing to herself. Her sweet girl, that sweet little girl she had fed from her breasts, nursed to health many times over the years, and raised on her own. Where had she gone? Would she not return?

Poppy nodded. "I will. I promise."

No. She wouldn't.

Poppy smiled broadly at her, the dimples on her cheeks becoming apparent reminding Meggy of all the previous smiles she had seen from her girl. Each one was always more splendid than the other. "Put on your cloak, go," Meggy said.

Poppy quickly glanced at Merilien and headed off towards the room to fetch her cloak. "I'll go pack some food for you," Meggy began, pulling out some fruits and bread she kept. "I hope you have money."

Merilien nodded. "I do. Will it just be...um...Poppy?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I suppose she'll be with you on the way there. Being a woman in a world of men is rather dangerous." Meggy turned to her, a slight sparkle in her eyes. "Is it so for elves? Or do your men have more discipline than ours?"

Courtesy may be damned.

"I do not fear them, if that is your question. But evil exists in all."

Meggy scoffed quietly, but still the elleth heard. "Yes, yes, of course. The proper response. But if you ask me, I rather take my chances with an orc than the common man." Meggy laughed and shook her head. "A pity that it was a man who found me first."

"Do you resent men?"

"Resent them? I wasn't aware I was being so subtle."

Merilien raised a brow slightly, but still enough for Meggy to take notice. "I confess ignorance to the workings of Men."

Meggy chuckled lowly and leaned against her hearth. "Tell me, have you ever two hounds taking turns on a bitch?"

"...I have."

"Well there we are. You're not as ignorant as you think."

Merilien gulped, not realising how intimidating the woman could be. "You must be very worried about your daughter," Merilien said, reasoning it was that concern that had turned Meggy so vulgar.

"Oh you are an astute one," Meggy replied dryly. Meggy turned towards the elleth, her expression deadpan but still tinged with threat. "Did you figure that out all by yourself? Is that among the infinite wisdom of Elves? Goodness, no wonder you people live forever. Takes you that long to realise a mother will worry for her child."

"No harm will come to her from me, I assure you. I know how dear a child is to her mother and I would sooner send my soul to Mandos before thinking of-"

"You don't have to tell me that, I don't know you enough to believe you and regardless of whether or not I do, it won't ease my mind. How long have you walked this earth?"

Merilien hesitated. "I was born at the end of the second age."

"So just over 2,400 years? How many children do you have?" Meggy asked.

Merilien shook her head, a lump now caught in her throat as she struggled to answer. "None."

"None. Never held a baby in your arms fresh out of your body, stayed awake all night trying to ease their cries, or walked for days in search of help during their times of sickness. You've never wiped your baby's tears or kissed a scratch. Never held them close during a storm or lie to them about how tired you are. I don't care what you have to tell me, I don't care how old you are or what you are. You aren't a mother. And until that day happens, if it ever does, you will never know how dear a child is to their mother. Not unless I show you personally."

"Alright, I'm ready!" Poppy declared, straightening out her cloak and dress. Noticing Merilien seemed visibly shaken and Meggy smiled in that way she always had whenever she had a "talk" with an interested boy, Poppy's breath hitched and a sharp dread began to consume her. "What's going on?" she asked.

Merilien finally had become aware of how tightly she was gripping her hands together or how white her fingers had become.

"We were just having a pleasant chat," Meggy replied and handed Poppy the basket of food.

"Doesn't seem very pleasant," Poppy noted, staring at Merilien as the elleth tried to recollect herself from the confrontation. "Did you-"

"Return to me soon. You promised."

"Yes, mummy," Poppy whispered, confused as Meggy walked off in the opposite direction muttering something to herself. Approaching Merilien, she touched the elleth's elbow slightly, although enough to elicit a startled jump. What had her mother told her? "Shall we go?"

Merilien nodded. "Yes."

Merilien eagerly left the cottage, having been suffocated by the woman's icy stares and her body trembling from the sharpness in her voice. It was pleasant to be outside again, relieving to finally continue her journey east and return to her own home where her mother and herself had lived for so long. But still, she felt Meggy Appleby's eyes on her back and an invisible knife on her throat. The woman, Merilien decided, could make a bear cower behind a tree and trees weep out their water during an impossible summer.

Poppy cleared her throat and smiled at Merilien, who returned it weakly. "Come on, we'll be there before you know it. I personally love going on long walks, they're very relaxing. Freeing as well."

Anything must feel freeing when the poor girl lived in such a well guarded cage, Merilien thought. "I really do want to thank you again for all you've done for me," Merilien said, her shoulders slacking now that she was away from the older woman. "If there is anything you desire from me, do not hesitate to ask."

Poppy gave her a curious look, almost mischievous, before motioning her head to start walking. They would follow the dirt path south to its very end, Poppy explained, and from there, it was a matter of knowing where to go next. The towns were still not fully built nor developed, Hobbits taking homes in their parts only recently and the men finding little use for proper roads until some 3 decades ago when trade among the villages began.

It was an open countryside, uneven with an assortment of hills and sparsely populated with trees. There was, however, an abundance of flowers, weeds, and collections of hay for roaming livestock. The cattle were harmless, Poppy assured Merilien, and so were most of the dogs. They only ever approached when they smelled food, which Poppy was carrying, so perhaps an odd dog here or there might follow them but they don't bite.

"I've always wanted a dog," Poppy said, throwing a slice of apple towards the curious little mutt following them a few feet behind. "But my mum always said they were too dirty and destructive, not good for business, and some of the folk around here can't stand to be near one. Their eyes get red and they can't breath anymore. I wonder why that is, they're so cute. Especially their ears and the wet nose."

Merilien smiled kindly at Poppy before giving the dog a glance. "Perhaps the fur. It does appear to be rather dirty, and it is difficult to imagine breathing in the shed hairs is all too healthy."

"Then we clean it! Problem solved," Poppy replied. She smiled at the silly animal behind them who now stuck its tongue out at them and wagged its tail rapidly.

It was a small dog with short spotted fur the colour of birch wood and a long snout. Its ears were slightly folded and floppy, and its tail had feathering, appearing like a fan when the dog wagged it. The small animal was clearly excited by the presence of the two women and followed them with devotion, although the occasional snack was an excellent incentive to continue.

Merilien had been disgusted by the thing at first, but soon found its presence pleasant. Poppy was right, she thought. All it needed was a proper bath and she'd let the animal sit on her lap. "If you intend to leave your mother's home, you could own however many you fancy," Merilien said absentmindedly.

The statement came as a surprise to Poppy, who found herself at a loss for words. "I do. When I marry, I'll move to a home my husband builds for us."

"That sounds splendid, truly. But your mother does not appear prepared to let you go just yet. As her only child, she worries a great deal about you."

Poppy raised her brow at Merilien, who continued to stare ahead. "Did my mother say something to you?"

"Many things," Merilien said with a low laugh. "It was...heartbreaking, frightening, and admirable all at once."

"Oh dear," Poppy muttered.

"It is quite alright. Mothers are meant to be protective. I would be far more wary of her if she had not threatened me."

Poppy stopped. "Threatened you?!" Her mother threatened her?

Merilien stopped as well and cleared her throat in discomfort. "Not...blatantly. But the message was received."

Poppy groaned and stomped her foot once, frustrated. "She always does this! Always! You know, I spent my entire girlhood alone because she chases everyone off! When I was twelve years old, Rufus Heathertoes asked me to dance with him on the eve of the new year, so that we may enter the coming year in a dance. I thought it was lovely. I said yes. What did my mother do? She went to Mrs. Heathertoes' home and told her that Rufus was being a little lecher! Can you believe that?!"

"I really do."

"Well he never talked to me again! Then there was Harry Honeymeade when I was fifteen, and Billy Appledore when I was seventeen, and then Huck Ferny! That's why I don't talk to her about Todd Wickerbee, and she's got no-one to blame but herself."

Merilien raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That is certainly a lot of boys."

"All chased off. I don't want her to come in between Todd and I. Every since my friend, Lily, left Combe, I've been incredibly alone. He's my chance at true love," Poppy said, sighing.

"Where did your friend go?" Merilien asked warily.

Poppy paused for a moment and shook her head. "Hobbiton. Happy to go to and meet her own kind."

Merilien took a deep breath, unsure of what to say to the mortal girl. "A pittance," she finally said. Poppy glanced at her for a moment in confusion. Merilien smiled kindly before brushing a finger against the back of Poppy's palm. "I do not believe it is my place to pass judgement on someone I only know by name, but it is a great pity to lose a good friend to distance.A true friendship, I have found, can withstand tests of both time and space. A great effort, I confess, but with greater reward for what is greater than such a bond?"

Picking at her fingers, Poppy decided to change the subject and was suddenly coy to Merilien's amusement. "It's getting serious between Todd and I. He may be the one to marry me and build our home with five front windows and a porch where I can rock our children to sleep."

Merilien walked awkwardly while Poppy seemed to go on a daydream. "I hope he is."

"He's very handsome," Poppy said suddenly. "We spoke the other day and he's even winked at me before. Not because of the smell, but rather...you know...intentionally. I think it was a jest."

"A proposal, really," Merilien joked.

"No! But can you imagine?! Oh, I'd be Mrs. Poppy Wickerbee! And we'd have 10 Wickerbee babies."

"A great deal of babies. They should be properly spaced."

"Of course, I can't let him know how infatuated I am with him. Absolutely not! A lady does not chase her lord, she is approached. But it may never happen if my mum discovers our relationship."

Merilien nodded once. "Destiny does have a fondness for forbidden love, adds flair to our lives."

Poppy shrugged. "I just don't want to marry someone too fat or hairy. Todd is perfect."

"I also prefer hair to be on one's head, we have that in common."

Poppy suddenly felt a wet nose pressed against leg and light scratches. The dog had approached them and now sat at Poppy's feet, its eyes wide and pleading for more food from her basket. Poppy met Merilien's gaze and for a moment, the two laughed. She threw more apple slices on the ground for the dog to eat, and the girls continued their journey to Bree proper.

Approaching the town, Merilien relaxed. Poppy had spoken for much of the trip, mostly of this Todd Wickerbee with brown eyes, black hair, and bulging arms. However, she would also sometimes speak of the flowers on the side of the hill, their vibrancy during the spring and her desires to learn embroidery so she may be able to adorn her dresses with their shapes. It was a difficult craft, she had mentioned, to which Merilien agreed. Difficult it was indeed. "It took me a great deal of time to master it," Merilien said to Poppy, whose eyes widened in response.

"You can embroider?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, and sew. All the dresses I own, I created myself."

"I'm jealous. The only craft I know is tieing the stem of flowers together," Poppy said, laughing.

Merilien giggled. "A craft is a craft. Take pride in it and none shall be the wiser."

The elleth and young woman walked about the much larger town. The roads were lined with stone rather than dirt, structures stood tall and fortified, and people buzzed in and out of buildings and streets in haste. There was a business there, trade of pipeweed and other crops that kept the town moving along in their daily lives and provided means to expand. The elleth recalled the shop where she had previously visited with her companions before their departure, a quaint thing that sold specifically to travellers of all sorts of races and creeds.

On occasion, a Hobbit or another, older woman or man would wave to Poppy or call her out by name. One had asked of her mother. Apparently, Meggy had been having some pain in a tooth but Poppy assured the man that her mother was eating well. Another halfling by the name of Rose stopped Poppy as well, this time asking her of Lily Chubb. She had moved to Hobbiton, Poppy explained, and while they certainly did keep letters, it appeared she was happy and engaged to one of the Tooks. It was a festive time for the halflings, although the Big Folk paid no mind to them and continued on their way.

Upon arriving to the shop, Merilien regarded Poppy with a questioning look. Would this be where they departed? "Thank you," Merilien said. "For everything."

That was it. Poppy felt her heart sink at the realisation that she'd never see Merilien again or any of the fair folks at all. "It was...a pleasure," Poppy responded. She coughed and took a deep breath. "You could probably purchase a horse from Mr. Butterbur...he sells them. Oh, and here." Poppy handed the basket of food to Merilien, who accepted it with some of her own heaviness. It had been a pleasant time, however short it was ultimately.

Poppy smiled and turned away from the elf as she entered the shop, but it was all a farce. There was a sudden yelp from her feet and Poppy stopped in alarm. It was the dog again. She had stepped on its paw, which it now tenderly licked. With a heavy laugh, Poppy leaned down and stroked the dog's head. "You really are loyal beasts," Poppy mused. "Would you like a name?"

The dog looked up at her and stuck its tongue out in excitement.

Poppy lifted the dog and checked its lower belly. It was a boy. "I'll name you...Toby."

The dog barked in response and wagged its tail, lifting its rear up and shaking it in its joy. Poppy's giggles became genuine with the dog's licks of her fingers and the way it jumped up against her knees. "Come on, Toby. Let's go home, but do be quiet. Mum will not be happy to see you, not like I," Poppy said, rising and motioning the dog forward.

The dog responded by circling her once and following her initial steps. With a heavy sigh, Poppy fought the urge to look back at the shop. As promised, she'd return to her mother's house and continue living the same way she always had between her mother and herself, making good pay to afford reasonably decent accommodations for two women. It was a comfortable life, one she couldn't fuss about.

It was comfortable.

Poppy recalled Merilien telling her that her mother seemed unlikely to let her go, perhaps ever. There were certain things Poppy had always known to be silly. Talks of Mirkwood in the fall, society of Elves with their intrigue and mysticism, those were talks of children. There would never be another time, Poppy's duty was to her home. But her dreams of marriage had always been plausible. But with every year that passed and Meggy's insistence that Poppy stay, they began to appear more and more illusory. She loved her mother, but…

Poppy stopped.

That love came at a high cost, a cost taken from the already limited life of a mortal woman. To venture off was nothing she expected, and it dawned on her that even expectation was not assured. Meggy would never let go. Poppy would have to face reality one day: she was sitting life by over buckets of dirty clothes. Was that all there was? Yes, Poppy realised. Dirty washbasins and stained skirts within the same four walls.

She was alone, entirely alone, with a suffocating mother and no escape of her own. Dreams of becoming Todd's wife began to fade, replaced by images of her as an old maiden still straining wet clothes and folding them onto baskets. She was never one to put much stock into fate or the ideas of destiny, but there she stood with a gentle call emanating within her. It urged her to turn back, to grab hold of her own life and begin to live for the first time.

It was still a shock to her when she felt the tear roll down her cheek. She had always been comfortable. Anything else was frightening no matter how much she longed for it, and she would remain in her comforts for the entirety of her life. Finally turning her head back towards Bree, Poppy placed a hand against her chest as if to rub an emotional wound. "I'm so sorry, mum. I do love you, and I promise I'll come back. Just...not now," she whispered. She'd leave word with one of the residents so her mother would know and could kill her later.

Merilien had underestimated the costs of the supplies she'd need, and while Mr. Butterbur did indeed sell horses, he did not negotiate price nor would he let the likes of even elves persuade him otherwise. It simply was not enough, and perhaps it was for the better. Merilien had lost her mare, the last thing she needed was another missing animal and another incident. Next time she might not be found by someone so hospitable.

It was relieving to be back on the Great Road traveling east in any case. Although, with the distance she had to travel, she'd be lucky if a year passed before she reached Mirkwood. It was of little consequence to her, so long as she saw the fall leaves again of that great forest or heard the commands of their ill tempered king. Usually to find more wine, if she was being honest. The thought brought a smile to her lips, and she couldn't help but think of the scented breezes or the Feast of Starlight.

A bark.

Merilien stopped and listened again, absolutely certain she had just heard a dog's bark. And indeed she had, for soon another bark rang about followed by heavy panting and the patter of steps. The elleth knew she had said the dog could sit on her lap, but she didn't mean she suddenly wanted a dog! No, she'd have to shoo it.

Turning around with the intention of telling the small creature to go back to Bree, Merilien was instead greeted by the sight of a young woman with long light brown waves and silver blue eyes. Poppy.

"Wait for me!" Poppy shouted, hurrying her pooch as well. "Merilien, wait!"

"Poppy?!" Merilien asked, incredulous. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm going with you. I said I wanted to see Mirkwood and that's what I'm going to do," Poppy replied, leaning forward and catching her breath.

"Have you gone mad?! Poppy, this is not a short journey to some hamlet! The Woodland Realm is perhaps a year's journey from here with good fortune! You need to go home, return to your mother. You promised her."

Poppy stood and shook her head. "I know I promised her, but I never said when. I will return, but I want to experience being alive first. Let me, Merilien, I want to see Mirkwood in the fall just as much as you."

Merilien sighed. "You...You are going to hurt her. More than you know."

"I know. I do know. But I don't want to die over dirty water and soiled dresses, Merilien. Would you?"

The elleth opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Poppy's eyes welled with desperation and hope. "I don't have forever, " Poppy began. "Let me have this."

She was right. The girl was mortal. The thought of it shook Merilien's core and she tried to imagine the sense of helplessness and suffocation Poppy must've experienced knowing the finality of her existence. It wasn't something frequently thought of among elves, not unless it was times of war. Why ponder death when it seemed so abstract in everyday life?

Merilien nodded. "Do you really have to bring the dog?"

The dog barked and wagged its rear in excitement. Poppy smiled, relieved that Merilien agreed to travel with her. "Toby is essential."

"Toby?" Merilien asked.

"Well we have to call him something besides dog! Please, Merilien, give him more dignity than that."

Poppy walked ahead with Toby, leaving Merilien confused, amused, and in disbelief. Merilien shook her head and caught up with Poppy. It seemed she would have a traveling companion after all, but she did wonder how her king was going to react when Merilien brought the human woman into their halls. But that was a question to avoid for now.

Merilien glanced down at the gleeful dog and sighed. "You do realise that is a dog?"

"No," Poppy replied. "Toby is family now."

"Whose?"

"Mine. We're of one mind, Toby and I."

Merilien laughed at this. "If you insist." She wasn't aware that Poppy liked to urinate on grass and lick her bottom clean. Dogs were such filthy creatures, but also undeniably adorable.

Oh the king would not be happy at all to see the dog roaming in his halls. Apologies...Toby roaming in his halls.


	5. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy realises going on adventures means missing her mother's presence.

The road had been clear and the weather agreeable, far more agreeable than Merilien had been expecting. She found herself rather enjoying the company, although the smell could've been better with that dog following them around. It was a loyal little thing, she noted, seldom straying from their heels and waiting patiently to be fed. After a week's journey, Merilien found herself growing increasingly fond of the excitable beast. It was also particularly useful when searching for food and dry twigs to start a fire. For such a small body, the animal certainly enjoyed to eat. Perhaps a quality of having lived among Hobbits.

To both her annoyance and comfort, Poppy certainly loved to talk. She spoke of anything and everything. She went tirelessly on about trees and certain roots that reminded her of home, or the adventures she had with Hobbit children in surrounding forest and marshes beyond their small hills as the children of Men would not allow her to play with them. She also spoke a great deal of her dreams to find true love, whatever that meant, and her ideal home in the countryside. One day, she wished for a quaint home with three bedrooms and blue windows.

"You should teach me to embroider," Poppy said. This caught Merilien's attention, who smiled at her.

"Do you continue to think about such things?" Merilien asked.

Poppy nodded. "Clearly. I was just thinking that should I ever get married to Todd, I would like a fine wedding dress. A colourful one, with beautiful patterns at the hems and right here across my bosom. It would look so lovely, don't you think?"

Merilien chuckled. "Yes, it would. Absolutely radiant."

"Not to mention, the dress I'm wearing now is just dreadful. It would look much better if I could embroider a flower or two onto it, perhaps with some long stems and sharp leaves along its length."

"How about this," Merilien began, relaxing. "At the time we arrive to Mirkwood, I shall teach you everything I know. Your dress will have its flowers and we will begin sewing your gown as my wedding gift to you."

Poppy stopped, alarming the elleth for a moment. "You're not lying? You mean that? Truly?"

There was something sweet about the girl at that moment, something so pure and innocent. Merilien felt her heart melt upon seeing the gentleness in Poppy's eyes and the hope in her expression. "I give you my word," Merilien said, firmly to assure Poppy she was not lying.

There was a new skip in Poppy's walk, a jauntiness not there before which Merilien couldn't help but smile for its presence. The dog beside them seemed to notice the change for it barked and jumped in excitement as well, wagging its tail at whatever news had been passed around. What precisely those bigger creatures had said was beyond the small animal, but it was the best thing he had ever heard.

"What about you?" Poppy said.

"What about me?" Merilien responded.

"I've been speaking so much about myself, I haven't really given you a chance to talk."

Merilien shrugged. "Do not concern yourself, I hold no ill will."

"No, I mean…I want to know about you. Very much."

Merilien nodded slowly. That was odd. "What would you like to know?"

"I'm not sure...but, let's start with what you want."

It was the first time Poppy had heard an honest laugh from Merilien who then stifled it. "My apologies, I did not mean to be rude. You see, it is not very often that I am asked what I want. The question presents a great difficulty for me and to be frank, the answer is incomplete."

Poppy cleared her throat and continued to walk beside Merilien. "So, tell me what you have so far."

"So far? My greatest desire now is to return home. My hopes are simple, Poppy. I wish to see the light of the stars beyond the canopy of the forest, or dine beside my king and the other Elves during the Feast of Starlight. I dream of a rain of coloured leaves in the fall and their patterns, of others whose company I miss dearly and the sound of their laughter."

"No husband and children?" Poppy asked.

Merilien shook her head. "Not at the moment. And really, at my age, finding a suitable ellon would be quite the task."

"How old are you?"

Merilien paused for a moment to contemplate the question. "Of that, I am not certain," she confessed."I was born thirty years before the end of the Second Age. I was only an elfling when my father had gone to fight in the Battle of Dagorlad alongside our late King Oropher and-"

She stopped.

The suddenness of the stop was alarming to Poppy, who had just become entranced by Merilien's story. Merilien did have a father, and that meant she also had a mother. Of course she did, Poppy thought. Elves do not spring from the earth. She wasn't so sure about Dwarves, but Elves certainly don't. Her father had been a warrior, an Elven soldier battling on behalf of their fallen king against a great evil. How glamorous it seemed to Poppy, to be the daughter of such a brave Elf-man, but the pain and distress spread easily across Merilien's face for a brief moment.

"I am 2,400 years old or so," Merilien stated simply.

Poppy wanted to ask her to continue talking about her father, but it was clear to her that Merilien had no intention to do so. Therefore, Poppy took a deep breath and carried on. "Is that old for an elf?"

Merilien nodded. "I would be considered a rather seasoned maid. Marriage at my age is seen as peculiar. I will even confess that many of my friends believe I have a strange future awaiting me."

"Why?" Poppy asked.

Merilien shrugged. "Superstition, I suppose."

Poppy smiled and soon chuckled, to Merilien's amusement. "Goodness me," she began. "If someone as beautiful as you couldn't find a match, then I have no hope!"

Merilien laughed lightly at the compliment. "Nonsense! Have we already forsaken Todd Wickerbee?"

"Huh! Now I've gone off adventuring with you, he may already be married by the time I return," Poppy replied.

"Or," Merilien countered playfully. "He has descended into a hopeless grief until the day of your return."

Poppy laughed, a true and genuine laugh. "Entirely possible, I'd say! What other girl in Combe has my allure?"

"I can hear the sobs of men now."

Poppy giggled again but turned serious. "I mostly hear my mum's wailing."

Merilien turned towards Poppy and hesitantly, took her hand. It was strange to Poppy who had often heard Elves aren't fond of physical contact. "We may still return if you wish," Merilien said softly.

"No," Poppy responded. "I love my mum. I really do. More than anything, you have to believe me. But I can't continue to let her shove me in a box. I'll be there alone for the rest of my life. I can't do it. I simply can't."

Merilien stared at Poppy for a while, gazed at her supple girlish cheeks and long, curled lashes draped over blue eyes. "Have you ever seen a caged bird?" Merilien asked.

The question surprised Poppy, who shook her head. "No. Not really."

"I have. Sad little things, but how beautiful the tunes they sing. From within their cage, they gaze out towards the sky and play their music at the clouds that taunt them." Merilien squeezed Poppy's hand softly. "You deserve to fly, little bird."

Poppy couldn't move. She found herself unable to speak, and the image of the caged bird fluttering around its bars consuming her thoughts. Memories of her childhood alongside her mother flooded her, the woman prohibiting Poppy from venturing too far from their home or letting her leave the house after sunset had begun. A caged child singing out her singular window about clouds and trees while clutching on to the sparse toys she possessed. And for a brief moment, she pictured herself in Mirkwood, in the halls of the Woodland Realm surrounded by Elves. The little bird had found its way out and now fluttered onto a tree.

Clearing her throat, Merilien pulled Poppy forward, breaking her from her trance.

The two continued to walk again, Poppy eventually speaking about Toby and her love for the dog. He was a gallant man, Poppy decided. It was strange to Merilien how Poppy described the animal as a man, and a gallant one at that, but she dismissed the girl's eccentricities. Mortals tended to be strange in her experience, and even stranger towards furry creatures which they find just so charming.

What was most odd was how it appeared the dog could understand Poppy's praise of him. He wagged his tail excitedly with every compliment until his butt wiggled in the air and he couldn't help but jump onto the knees of the bigger folk. "Toby the Tenacious," Poppy called him. "Toby the Gallant. Perhaps Toby the Brave. No, I know. Toby the Good."

Toby's ears perked up upon hearing his new title. Toby the Good.

Merilien raised a fine brow at this and scoffed. "Hardly appropriate for a dog," she muttered.

"I heard that," Poppy replied. "So did Toby! Right Toby? You heard that, didn't you? Who's a good boy, Toby? Who's a good listener?"

Toby trembled with joy and rolled over several times, pointing his bum in the air and jumping erratically with every question Poppy posed him. "Do you know who the good boy is? I think you do. I bet you know!" Poppy continued.

Merilien sighed as the dog stuck its tongue in eagerness to please. It almost appeared like it wanted to say that he was the good boy. Not only was he the good boy, he was the best boy. He was the best boy in all of Arda. He was so good, he was Toby the Good.

"I may never understand you mortals," Merilien said, resigned.

Poppy giggled as Toby licked her nose, much to Merilien's shock and slight disgust. "Don't listen to her, Toby. Bards shall sing songs of your exploits with us, your heroism shall be remembered throughout all the lands. The realms of Men, Dwarves, and Elves shall know of Toby the Good. Even trolls sitting on their lonely stones shall tremble upon hearing your name."

Merilien rolled her eyes. "Yes, Toby of Terrible Smells."

"It's an acquired taste," Poppy confessed of the dog's smell.

Despite Merilien's jests and her hesitation around the dog, Toby still attempted to lick her hand in affection. Merilien pulled back suddenly from him, to which he responded by licking her boots. It was such a soft thing, so forgiving and blameless. Merilien felt some guilt surge in her chest for treating Toby so unkindly when his loyalty came without condition or reason. She was fond of the dog, she remembered then, for that reason. While she would not allow Toby to lick her, she bent down and stroked its head twice gently.

As night began to fall, Merilien found a suitable spot to set up camp. Soon they'd run out of food she had bought from Bree and would have to start searching elsewhere. As they assembled a fire and set out tarps and blankets, Merilien was sure to state to Poppy what edible foods she could find in the woods on their way to Mirkwood. They would also have to hunt squirrels and small game for meat. "No need," Poppy said, pulling the tarp over the tree. "I don't eat meat."

"While that may be true," Merilien replied, "the dog and I still do."

"Toby," Poppy corrected.

Merilien smiled and sighed. Yes, Toby. Regardless, it was true what Poppy had said. In their weeks spent together, she had yet seen the girl take a bite out of meat no matter how often Merilien offered it to her. It was little wonder the girl was so thin, Merilien thought, when she would not eat animal fat or dark meat. Poppy relented, knowing that her dog would indeed need the meat to keep up his strength. For Toby, Poppy figured she could hunt some squirrels and rabbits.

Every night felt the same in some way, but also different to Merilien. The stars were scarcely arranged in a pattern every evening, she noted, and while some moved, most remained still. Their light still sparkled brightly, but the canopy wasn't quite right. It wasn't the trees of Mirkwood and she could hear no jovial chatter underneath her. Instead, she heard sobbing.

The breeze shook the trees slightly and sent a shiver down Merilien's spine. Not for the cold, but for the ominous feeling. She sat up and tossed a few more dry twigs into the fire, then deciding to walk over to Poppy. Since the first night she had left, Poppy had spent her evenings hiding behind bushes and trees and crying softly to herself. The farther they got from Combe, however, the louder her crying became and the more tears the girl shed.

It was against Merilien's nature to intrude on Poppy's grief, but on that night, both so far from their homes, Merilien approached Poppy slowly. Poppy glanced up at her, her eyes swollen and red, and her cheeks stained with tears. Her already full lips appeared to be even more swollen, probably from her efforts to bite her mouth close to keep from sobbing.

"I'm not going back," Poppy gasped, her voice guttural and hoarse. So different from it's usual melodic softness.

"Very well," Merilien said, kneeling beside her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," Poppy replied. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Merilien raised her brows. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm crying. I've been crying like some baby every night."

"Tears are a reflection of character, you should never feel ashamed of them. These tears do not indicate in any way that you are pathetic, they mean that you are a loving and good daughter who misses her home. Is that not true?"

Poppy sobbed again and nodded. "I want my mum. I miss her loads. I miss her brushing my hair and singing me to sleep. I miss my mummy, Merilien. I'm so stupid, so so stupid."

"Stop it," Merilien said. The forcefulness was not something Poppy expected and she looked up. "Do not call yourself those names again. Poppy, crying over your mother is not stupid, it is normal and expected. You love your mother, how can it be stupid to cry over her absence? She means so much to you and you mean far more to her than you will ever fathom. I have travelled far, all over Middle Earth, and the fierceness of her love was something I rarely saw in all my journeys. You spent your life inside her arms, arms that adored you and protected you at all costs. Of course tears will come when they are no longer there. You are not stupid or pathetic, you are real. You undertook this journey for yourself, for your own freedom, and if that is what you still wish for that is what I will do for you. But if it is your mother that you want, we can still return. But Poppy, this pain exists in us all."

Poppy stilled and sobbed again. "I want to do this, but I miss her. I miss home. It's hard, Merilien. I didn't think it would be so hard. I didn't know I would be like this after a few days of not seeing my mum. I want to be strong, I do. But it's hard."

"You are strong, Poppy. Tears are not frailty. Suffering befalls us and tears exist to remind us of our resolve to carry on." Merilien allowed Poppy to embrace her and returned her hold. There was no shame in expressing any emotion, Merilien believed, and no shame in seeking out affection during trying times. "Tell me," Merilien began. "What songs would your mother sing for you?"

Poppy parted from her for a moment. "You'd sing for me?"

Merilien smiled. "If it helps."

A warmth began to spread in Poppy's chest, a feeling of home. "Songs. I never knew their names. But soft songs to help me sleep."

Merilien nodded and laid Poppy on her lap. Of course, Toby climbed onto Poppy's stomach, but Merilien dismissed him for now. If anything, she welcomed him for he brought company and comfort to the young woman. And so Merilien began to sing.

_The one I love, before, when we were little at home_  
_When we were so near to each other_  
_My heart was loving only one_  
_When I was little at home, the one I love_

_The one I love, I lost him forever_  
_He has gone far away and will never come back_  
_And here I sing, I sing my songs_  
_And here I sing to the one I love_

Poppy smiled sadly. The songs her mother sang were happier, but Merilien's voice was a beautiful timbre suited for such a melancholy tale. Merilien continued to sing as Poppy shut her eyes and fell asleep, Merilien now singing towards the sparkling stars in the sky of her own lost love. Her many lost love, rather. The grief that Poppy felt was one she knew all too well, but far more permanent.

After Poppy had fallen asleep, Merilien began to stroke the woman's long, light brown waves gently and pushed back the fringes that covered her forehead. "My father fell with our king," Merilien whispered. "And I lost the one I loved."

And she had cried then.


	6. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women come across a group of sophisticated trolls but things quickly turn sour.

The evenings were long, and that evening proved particularly long. More than anything, the Eldar took great delight in the light of the moon and its stars. It was normally enough, but things felt dimmer that evening as she sang her song. The elleth would then quiet herself, suppress the own grief in her heart and imagine the tall trees of the Great Greenwood in all its splendor, and the imposing image of their king sitting atop his throne. The king had granted Merilien permission to leave their realm with a company of other Silvan Elves, for if that was her desire, he would not stand in her way.

The other evenings that followed were silent, sobs becoming less frequent from the mortal woman who had grown accustomed to sleeping with the dog wrapped around her arms and nuzzled against her neck. How she slept with that stinking dog was beyond Merilien's understanding, but nevertheless, she welcomed the calm silence of the nights once more.

When morning came, Merilien was already up and about as Poppy slowly was roused up. Licks befell the girl's face, her eyes and lips and nose all covered in Toby's slobber as he ran about her prepared for a new day. The morning brought a pleasant breeze, which with the sun's warm glow was far more welcomed than the scorching temperatures of Combe. Trees swayed slightly with the wind, leaves plucked from their branches and drifting onto Poppy's hair and lashes.

The two females set to work on packing their belongings after a quick breakfast of roots and berries that Merilien had found. They did not speak of any of the previous nights, each one aware that those matters were better kept private even when no-one else was around. The darkness had been a cover for them, and with the exposure of the sun, they became silent. Only Toby the Good remained blissfully unaware of Poppy's torment and Merilien's songs.

They set off, Merilien finding her own comfort in Poppy's talks of Bree-hill in the spring. The patterns of colours all over the sides of the hills, flowers of all sizes and shapes blooming at once and attracting the smallest and kindest of insects to spread their seed. It was her favourite season, a sort of opposite of the fall, she joked. Each one brought their own distinct colours, Merilien responded, to which Poppy agreed. So each one did, and both were beautiful.

"Speak more of Mirkwood. What should I expect?" Poppy asked.

Merilien took a deep breath and held her head in thought. "What do you know of Elves?"

"They're wise and tall and fair."

Merilien blushed and chuckled. "Is that all?"

"That's all I know," Poppy replied. "I have more to say about you, but you're not all Elves."

"You are right," Merilien said. "I am not. But something you should know is that we are more distinct than what you may be aware of. I am a Silvan Elf."

"What's that?" Poppy asked.

"A sort of elf," Merilien responded simply. "Much like Harfoots and Stoors among Hobbits. In the Woodland Realm, most of us there are Silvan Elves, but the Elvenking, our King Thranduil, he is a Sindar Elf."

"Is there a difference?"

"Not a great one, in my opinion. The Sindar are more refined than us Woodland Elves. Far more learnt in culture and arts. Unlike Silvan Elves, they have written language for one."

"So you're like the Bree folk of Elves then?"

Merilien laughed. "In simplified terms, I would say so, yes."

"I knew we were more alike than we thought."

Merilien laughed again and nodded. "Yes, I agree. You will find no animosity there from the Silvan Elves. They may be fierce, but they are also jovial and kind. I would not worry."

Poppy smiled broadly, beginning to feel excitement. "I look forward to meeting them then."

"I am glad to hear that. Now, you should be wary of our king. Once I bring you into his halls, he will no doubt wish to speak to you. A mortal walking amongst us...is nearly unheard of, I am afraid. Our king is reserved and patient but also temperamental, so I would not challenge him."

"I won't, I swear it. I'll do as he says. I just hope he lets me stay for a bit, I'd like to see the fall and the Feast of Starlight."

Merilien smiled at her. "I hope so as well."

When lunchtime came and Poppy's belly began to growl, Merilien directed Poppy to help her search for food in preparation of their supplies running out. With three mouths to feed, it did not last her nearly as long as she had hoped, but she'd make do with what she had. Poppy, nervous, nevertheless agreed to split up and aid her in search of food. She only hoped she did not eat anything poisonous. It was a very real fear of hers to consume deadly berries or toxic roots or mistake a branch for something edible in her hunger.

Poppy sang quietly to herself as she searched for food meeting Merilien's specifications. She could hear Merilien rustling about nearby, which brought her comfort and assurance. It wasn't long until she smelled something rather delicious, inciting a strong suspicion. Either she was going mad with hunger or certainly, no plant produced the smell of cooking vegetables mixed with meat. Which meant that something else was in the forest.

"Merilien!" Poppy cried out. Before she could cry out Merilien's name again, the elf was already standing before her, startling Poppy. Despite how beautiful Elves were, they could be really creepy when they snuck up on others like that. "Do you smell that?"

"Yes," Merilien replied quickly. "I do not trust it."

"I still think we should see where it's coming from. Maybe it's other travellers."

"Maybe so, or maybe they are not. These woods contain far more than squirrels, birds, and rabbits, Poppy. We need to be careful."

Merilien noticed she was speaking to leaves at that point, Poppy having gone ahead to see if there were other travellers in their midst. They could share a lunch if so, and she'd no longer be dying of hunger. Frustrated, Merilien followed after the girl, deciding the ways she should reprimand the child. Last night was not stupid, oh no. This was stupid. This right here was stupid. Just running off in the direction of some food like an animal to a lure. That was indeed very, very stupid.

"Poppy, stop!" Merilien said heatedly, pursuing Poppy who was well ahead of her with Toby loyally following her at her heel.

The elf-maid and the young woman gasped upon reaching the open area where the food was being cooked. Before them sat three trolls, massive in weight and size, cooking their lunch around a fire. The trolls at first did not seem to notice them, being the brutish, dumb things they were. It wasn't until Merilien tugged on Poppy and they started turning around that they were spotted. Specifically, when Poppy accidentally stepped on Toby's frightened tail and he let out a sharp yelp.

Merilien shut her eyes for a moment, trying to think of how to escape the situation. "Who goes there?!" the troll shouted. "State your names!"

Turning once more around towards the trolls, Merilien pulled Poppy closer to her and cleared her throat. "We mean no trouble," Merilien began. "We got lost on our w-"

"Your names!" the troll thundered again. It stood up, revealing a far more beastly form than Poppy had ever seen. It was green, the colour of moss, and appeared almost to be made of stone. Perhaps it was, now that Poppy thought about it, but it was an inappropriate time to ask Merilien.

Merilien gulped and her face hardened. "I am Merilien of the Woodland Realm. This is my companion, Po-"

"Let her speak for herself," the troll demanded. He looked at Poppy up and down and pointed at her. "What is your name?"

Poppy stuttered for a moment. "I am Poppy Appleby...of Combe...pleasant to meet you."

Merilien gave her a questioning look. Pleasant to meet them? Really, Poppy? Poppy shrugged in return. She didn't know what else to say.

The trolls whispered among each other, to Merilien's confusion. She had never seen trolls convene for any sort of meeting. Before long, the most coherent of the three stood to face the two women and their little dog. "Welcome, Merilien of the Woodland Realm and Poppy Appleby of Combe!"

The two women froze. What?

"We are preparing a fine duck stew with salted pickles and roots. Sit and you shall be served," the troll said. He sat down again and bowed his head kindly. "I am Tim. These are my friends, Bill and Ben."

Merilien stepped back. They had names? When did trolls acquire names? Especially names like Bill and Ben? What sort of name was Ben?

Poppy raised a brow and regarded Merilien curiously. "They have duck stew."

"I heard," Merilien snapped back.

"Well, they're not travellers, but they do seem nice."

"Not now, Poppy! They're trolls!"

The lead troll, Tim, cleared his throat. "I know what you young ladies must be thinking, and we understand. But we are unlike other trolls in these parts. We will not harm you, we have chose a life of peace and openness."

Was Merilien dreaming? Had they already killed her?

Poppy smiled at them and stepped forward. "That's very noble of you to make such a choice. I will remember it in my own journey west to tell all I know."

"We thank you," Tim said and Bill and Ben nodded in agreement. "Come, sit and have your fill. Ladies such as yourselves should not go hungry."

Poppy giggled and sat down opposite of the three massive trolls, gingerly handed a bowl by Ben the Troll and some hot stew poured by Bill the Other Troll. Merilien, dazed, followed her friend. Like Poppy, she was also handed a bowl and filled with food. The three trolls continued their talks of poetry and music, their efforts to learn written language so they may indulge in those arts just like civilised peoples do.

It was all so incredibly bizarre and Merilien slowly sipped at the stew in confusion. They were still unharmed. Surrounded by three stone trolls and still unharmed. Even the dog was tenderly stroked and given pieces of the duck. The blasted dog!

"This is Toby the Good," Poppy said to the trio. "He's a very intelligent and good boy. Aren't you Toby? Who's the smart and good boy? Who is it, Toby? Is it you? Yes it is!"

Toby, as always, flailed wildly with excitement at the compliment. Yes, he was a good boy. He was a very, very good boy. And a smart boy.

"Such a fine dog!" Tim said.

"Dogs are very nice," Bill added. "Such good dogs."

Merilien shook her head slowly at the surrealness of it all. None of this could've been real or maybe Poppy had a power to her. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Poppy said. "We truly appreciate it."

"It's our pleasure, my ladies," Tim replied. "Tell me, how is the stew?"

"Tim is a cook," Ben said.

"A proper chef!" Bill added.

Tim laughed and dismissed the compliments, although clearly reveling in them. "Now, now. But please, do tell. How is the stew?"

"Wonderful!" Poppy said. "Right Merilien?"

Merilien nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "Wonderful."

Tim and the other two trolls cheered and congratulated their leader on a job well done. "But," he began, noticing Poppy was not touching the duck. "Why have you not eaten your duck?"

"Oh," Poppy replied, noticing she hadn't. "I don't eat meat, I'm afraid."

Merilien stiffened upon noticing their expressions suddenly change. "You don't eat meat?" Tim asked. "Are you saying you're not enjoying my meat?"

"No, your meat is lovely!" Poppy said although that sounded...a bit fresh if she was going to be honest. "I just don't eat meat at all."

"You insult my meat?!" Time shouted, standing up.

"How dare you insult his meat!" Ben said and stood up as well, followed by an angered bill.

Time spat to the side and knocked the bowl of stew over. Alarmed, the two women jumped back and readied to run, although Poppy was wholeheartedly hurt and confused. "I apologise, I didn't meant to insult your meat. I'll eat it!"

"No!" Tim yelled. "If you will not eat my meat, I shall eat yours!"

"Run!" Merilien yelled. Without another word, the two darted off while Toby ran off in a different direction. Poppy tried to call for Toby but Merilien shoved her forward to keep running. She'd worry about the dog another time, for now, it was their own skins at risk. "Keep running, Poppy!"

"What are we going to do?!" Poppy shouted back, screaming in fear when she saw the trolls knocking down trees in anger.

The pursuit continued for another few minutes, Poppy feeling herself grow weary with the running and finding that her dress was not suitable at all for a life and death chase. The trolls continued to threaten her, promising that she would be their dinner for her standoffish behaviour towards them. They promised to break her bones slowly before snapping her neck and draining the blood over a ravine where no one would see.

The fear shook Poppy to those very bones, but Merilien's expression remained hard and her feet moving consistently and untired. She pulled Poppy forward, refusing to allow the girl to fall behind or fall to the ground. "I'm sorry!" Poppy cried, breathing heavily.

Merilien said nothing then, far too concerned with how they would escape these three trolls. Reaching the edge of a rapidly streaming river, Merilien breathed out heavily. They had no choice but to hide and try to go around the trolls. They were stupid creatures, but tenacious and strong. Their best option was to outmaneuver them rather than fight.

"Come on!" Merilien said, pushing Poppy behind a tall stone. "Be quiet!"

Poppy nodded, frantic.

Just then, the three trolls arrived to the edge of the river as well, the rapid falls making a loud whooshing sound and drowning out any sounds of breaking twigs from the two females. "Where did they go, Tim?" Bill said. Tim squinted his eyes and looked about, but nothing was there.

"Did the water get them?" Ben asked.

Merilien covered Poppy's mouth to prevent the girl from breathing too loudly and controlled her own breaths. She had to figure something else out and soon, otherwise they'd be troll meat after all. Merilien began reaching for a twig then, ready to distract the trio.

There was a sudden scream and Merilien jumped, revealing herself. The scream, however, was not from Poppy. To her amazement, Toby had jumped out of the bushes and barked loudly and quickly at Bill, who in his startled state, knocked into Ben standing right at the edge of the river. The two trolls fell in with a loud thud, and before Merilien had known it, she was staring directly at Tim. "Why you ungrateful Elvish brat!" the troll yelled.

Merilien jumped out of the way of his charge and motioned for Poppy to run, although the girl already had. Where had she gone?

Before she could further consider the question, she heard Poppy yell "fetch!" and looked behind her. Tim stood and growled at the girl in anger, but Poppy pulled at a long branch she held and flung it towards him, hitting his eye. Merilien, amazed, then noticed that Toby stood at the foot of the troll holding another long branch and dropped it down before running off behind the troll and began barking. The barking startled Tim forward as it had Bill and his feet became quickly tangled with the leaves, twigs, and branches set there by Toby.

With a thunderous thud, Tim fell forward onto the rapid river as well, cursing Poppy and her very bad dog. Toby, however, stood on the edge of the river behind the smooth stones and lifted his leg to mark his spot of victory. And that, Toby declared with one swift leg, is what happened when Toby the Good was challenged and even worse: called a bad boy.

"Good boy, Toby!" Merilien shouted, shocking both the dog and Poppy. She laughed and stood, receiving the excitable animal in her arms. "You are! You are the good boy!"

"Told you," Poppy said, her arms on her waist. "He's practically a knight."

Toby panted and relaxed in the arms of his ladies as they began to walk back to where they had left their supplies. Out of all the crazy, absurd, and downright ridiculously heroic and silly things Merilien had ever seen, this had to top them all. "How did it occur to you to work with the dog?"

Poppy shrugged. "Well, big stupid things scare easy of little loud things and Toby and I play fetch all the time so I hoped that would work."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I know it's not clever, but it did-"

"Not clever?! Its simplicity was brilliant!"

Poppy smiled with pride and rubbed her faithful companion's belly while he lay happily in her arms. The elf-maid and the young woman reached the spot they had left their belongings and luckily, found everything intact. Although they had run into trolls, Merilien explained, sometimes the odd traveller would steal in opportunities such as these.

Back on the road, Poppy wondered what they would do for dinner but didn't bother to ask. As it results, she thought, she had been influenced far more by Hobbits than she had initially thought herself to be. "So you're not angry at me?" Poppy asked Merilien, who shook her head.

"No," Merilien said and laughed lightly. "Another story to tell once we reach Mirkwood."

Sighing with relief, Poppy then began to talk about the strong bond she felt between her and Toby. It was talk that Merilien would previously dismiss as fantasy, but having seen the dog risk his own life to save theirs and use its limited intelligence to trick a troll, Merilien instead chose to listen. There was obviously something there if the little beast was willing to go so far for them, more than just the pieces of meat Merilien fed him or the sticks Poppy threw.

As time passed, Merilien found herself increasingly comfortable around Poppy and almost happy with the decision she had made to join her and Merilien allowing her to do so. She imagined Poppy would be very popular among the Silvan Elves, but she also admitted that she was biased in her thought.

At least to one elf, Merilien thought, Poppy was a delight.


	7. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orcs near the Great East Road capture the girls.

The journey had been taking longer than Merilien expected, something she supposed had to do with the presence of the two mortal beings beside her. Though not often, Poppy would sit by a tree or large stone to relax from their walk. The girl was tired easily, used to work in short bursts rather than the long and trying task of walking such a great distance. "My mum did most of the work," Poppy had confessed. "I mostly cared for the horses and delivered the clothes. I had a cart. I would have liked to bring it, but my mum needs it far more than me. Still, how I'd love to sit on it again."

During their walk as Poppy spoke about her childhood with her mother, Merilien thoughts drifted to stopping in Imladris. She was not very close with Lord Elrond, but she was confident in his hospitality. On her journey west, Elrond had welcomed her company with little question, although likely already aware of their intentions. They could make a stop there for a few days to rest and resupply. She had no doubt that with Elrond's good nature, they would be certainly allowed into the Last Homely House East of the Sea.

"And that was how I discovered that really, it was the cheese all along that was giving me the gas," Poppy said, finishing her story.

If Merilien had not mentioned it before, it amazed her how chatty Poppy could be. "What good fortune I have to know," Merilien joked.

Poppy sighed and leaned back slightly. "There's nothing to do except walk! I was under the impression that adventuring was supposed to be exciting!"

Merilien chuckled. "I have had enough excitement for the year after our encounter with those horrid trolls. Just enjoy the scenery, it may not look the same when you return."

"Speaking of which," Poppy began. "How shall I return?"

It was something Merilien had spent a great deal of time thinking over. Poppy could not stay in the Woodland Realm, not without the king's consent. And as far as she understood it, there was no reason for King Thranduil to allow a mortal to remain in his halls. "I will ask for an audience with our king and request that he assemble a travelling company to escort you back to Combe. It should not be difficult. After all, there are many Elves still heading west that would volunteer to go with you."

Poppy raised a brow in curiosity. "Like you had been? Why are they heading west?"

Merilien stilled and smiled gently before changing the topic. "Our king is good to guests. Anyone can say what they will of Lord Thranduil but he is undeniably courteous."

"I thought you said he was suspicious."

"The wisest of Elves usually are," Merilien said absentmindedly.

Poppy nodded and paused for a moment. The scenery had scarcely seemed different from the previous weeks of their journey. The Great East Road stretched before them, mostly empty with the exception of the occasionally traveller heading west. Elves, usually, Poppy noted that greeted Merilien kindly and with a sort of familiarity that Poppy had known in Combe. It was rare that Merilien ever knew the Elves travelling west, but there was an understanding between them.

Around them, tall trees spurted from the ground which was uneven and unleveled for the most part. Plenty of places for small game to hide, Poppy would think, now that she had been taught to hunt by Merilien for their own food. It brought the girl great sadness to murder a small creature, but it was necessary to feed Toby who continued to walk closely at their heels. At any moment, a part of Merilien expected Toby to disappear, and a larger part knew the dog's loyalty would truly take it to the halls of the Woodland Realm.

"Your mother," Merilien began. Poppy turned towards her, her attention fully on the elleth. "She is an incredibly intimidating woman. She frightened me, I confess. But if you would be kind to share, why does she disdain men?"

"Simple," Poppy replied. It was a wonder Merilien had not asked sooner, Poppy thought. "My father. She...she was hurt by him."

Merilien nodded and didn't press on, although Poppy could tell she was still curious. Poppy considered telling her the whole truth of the situation. They were travelling companions now with much time to pass, what harm was there in sharing the truth about her family? "I'm a bastard," Poppy suddenly announced.

The elleth froze for a second before her elbow was touched by Poppy's hand. Merilien pursed her lips before opening her mouth to reply, but found she could not. It was such a vulgar word, Merilien thought, that she did not fully understand. She knew that Men called those children born outside of a marriage bastards, and if Poppy was a bastard then it meant…

Poppy stopped as well and sighed. "My mum and my father were never married. My mother told me that he was a traveller of sorts, lived with this large group of men that rode throughout other lands and returned to Bree-land every once in awhile. After she gave birth to me, he rode north and never returned."

"If your father had laid with your mother, then why did he not marry her?"

"I don't know," Poppy replied. "But he did leave me this." Poppy pulled a ring out of her pocket and presented it to Merilien, who gazed at it in wonder. It was a rather large silver ring with a single sapphire stone adorning the top. It appeared old of age, the edges no longer smooth and the colours faded. Only the stone remained glimmering, and that too was chipped. "Far too large for my fingers, but I carry it with me," Poppy explained, placing it back in her pocket. The way she so casually explained this transgression against her mother was startling to Merilien, but she supposed Poppy had no better reaction. "Do Elves do that?"

Merilien shook her head. "No. Once an Elf-man has shared a bed with a maid, they are husband and wife. It is more than a marriage, it is a union of souls. Their fates become tied together for eternity."

Poppy whistled and placed one hand on her hip. "What if one them dies? Can't they remarry?"

Merilien went pale and shook her head once more, slowly that time. "No," she explained. "A soul can bond only once. We must be wise with our choice."

"Too much pressure for me," Poppy said and chuckled. "Should my precious Todd die, I would like to be able to find joy again."

"We cannot." Merilien appeared more hurried now and began to walk again. "Many of us will fade after the death of a husband or wife. The grief becomes too great and our bodies wither under the weight. Why do we speak of such gloomy things? Come, tell me about...about Todd."

Poppy found it incredibly suspicious how eager Merilien was to change the subject but did not press her on. Elves, she had heard, were particular about their privacy. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet him?"

Poppy relaxed and motioned Toby forward, which the dog obeyed. "His mother had died in labour giving birth to his fifth younger sister. It was very tragic, I still remember hearing his father weeping to the sky calling for his wife's return. Well, my mum and I offered our services free of charge for them while they coped with their tragedy and they accepted. That's when I first saw Todd. Oh, how dreamy he was, so tall and strong and rugged. I couldn't stop looking at his brown eyes the entire time, and then I kept on imagining them in my room for hours. How I wished to hold him, Merilien!"

The elleth chuckled and shifted uncomfortably. "One day, I'm sure."

"I'm not!" Poppy said, exasperated. "My mother was kind to him then, but now she clearly hates him. She believes he'll steal me from her. She's wrong, you know. I'll always be my mother's, but I'd like to be my own as well. It's so unfair, Merilien. So blasted unfair. My father does wrong by her and she turns around and starts to chase Todd away!"

Merilien stopped, deciding it was time to set up camp before the night completely enveloped them. She was never one to press Poppy on certain matters and expected the same courtesy, which Poppy, despite how talkative the girl was, respected consistently. The elleth and young woman set to work on pulling up the tarp, collecting dry twigs and leaves, and pulling out what food they had found earlier for that day. Toby completed his own tasks, presenting to the two females a dead squirrel to skin and cook.

They sat in silence then over the fire while Merilien cooked the meat and Poppy chopped up the roots and edible greens they had found. Heavy on Poppy's heart was the memory of Lily Chubb's move to Hobbiton. She had left Combe without telling her. She wondered then what Lily was doing, if she worried about her, if she was at her house comforting her mother whose child broke her promise and did not return. She wondered about her mother, if she'd forgive Poppy for betraying her trust, if she could sleep while unaware of where Poppy was now, how her business was doing and if she hated Poppy as much as she hated Poppy's father.

"You are brooding," Merilien whispered. "What troubles you?"

"Uncertainty," Poppy replied. "I'm far away from home and I'm not even sure if King Thranduil will like me enough to allow me to stay with you."

Merilien turned towards Poppy. "He will."

"How can you be sure?"

"Speak to him. If he has any sense, he will allow you to stay and beg you never to leave," Merilien muttered.

Poppy swallowed hard upon hearing Merilien utter those words. How one responded to that, Poppy couldn't tell. "Don't jest! I am worried!"

Merilien laughed softly and leaned back against the tree behind her. "For no reason, Poppy. You are a fine young woman, he shall find you to be delightful company."

Poppy, against her better judgement, moved over towards Merilien and pressed her side against the elleth's. "It's been fun travelling with you," Poppy said. "I don't mind if it doesn't end. And if it doesn't, I won't have to face that Elvenking!"

She placed her chin on Merilien's shoulder and relaxed her body against hers. It was calming to have contact with someone, especially after such a long period without her mother's affections.

Merilien had thought about instructing Poppy not to touch her, but she didn't. Instead, she looked back towards the fire and meditated quietly, contemplating their journey ahead. The truth was that Merilien worried as well whether or not Thranduil would accept Poppy into his halls. He was courteous, but not particularly kind to strangers entering his kingdom and demanding to stay for over a year or however long Poppy intended to stay. He was sure to question the girl, and such an imposing ellon, Merilien worried Poppy would collapse under the stress.

Sighing, Merilien soon felt something odd on her neck and quickly swatted it away. It alarmed Poppy who jumped back and stared wide eyed at her.

"You…" Merilien took a deep breath, and shook her head. "Did you touch my neck?"

"What? No, I didn't! That was my head on your shoulder, that's all! I didn't know that-"

"So you didn't touch my neck?"

Poppy tilted her head and furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? Only my head was on your shoulder. That's fine by you, isn't it?"

Merilien felt heat suddenly rising to her face and a strong feeling of dread wash over her as she realised she had wrongly accused Poppy of inappropriately touching her. "No, it must have been an insect then."

With that, Merilien focused once more on the fire. Poppy, slightly dazed, sat back against the tree and wondered what had just happened. She thought they were going to be real friends and hug each other but an insect landed on Merilien's neck and Merilien had taken it as some perverse touch from Poppy. "Even if I had touched you," Poppy began. "That was still rude!"

"I apologise, but I had thought you touched me without my consent."

"It was rude, Merilien! I thought we were becoming friends!"

Merilien glanced up at her. "...I...I said I was sorry, I was wrong to assume you would-"

"What if I had wanted to touch you?!"

Merilien scoffed. "It did not happen so why do you keep pressing the matter?! If you had, it was in my right to pull away from you."

"So you don't want me here?"

"I enjoy your company, Poppy. That does not give you the privilege to do to me as you wish!" Merilien protested. She stood and huffed.

Poppy followed suit to Toby's alarm. "I can't believe you! I wanted to be close and you just...toss me away!"

Merilien sighed and ground her teeth. "Oh stop it, Poppy. I am not tossing you away, I am respecting my personal comforts."

"I really liked you and you-"

"No, listen to me!" Merilien snapped. Poppy shut her mouth and stilled as Merilien approached her. "I like you, Poppy. I believe you are sweet and noble, but I do not owe you my body and my refusal to allow you touching me in any way that brings me discomfort is not a reflection of my feelings for you, it is something I do for my own care. I command my own being and no-one else is entitled to my skin. Not you, not the king of the Woodland Realm, not even my mother and father. Only myself. Learn that, Poppy. Do not spend your life believing that you are property of anyone else but you."

Poppy stared into her green eyes, surprised by their sudden fire. Eventually, she nodded in some understanding. "I'm sorry, you're right," Poppy whispered, almost ashamed of herself. She should've known. Her own mother had told her the same thing once, to never allow men to touch her in any way she felt uncomfortable. What she had not realised is that it was applicable to everyone and every woman, not just her.

"I apologise again for accusing you of something you did not do, but I will not apologise for establishing my boundaries." With that, Merilien turned away from Poppy and eased back onto the ground. She would rest now. The next day would prove another challenge and she rather be well rested for it, not that she needed much sleep.

Poppy, however, did not sit. "If you'll excuse me."

Merilien glanced up at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Poppy replied, quickly. "Nature's call is all."

Poppy sat behind a tree, wiping away a tear in both shame and hopelessness. She had taken Merilien to be a friend, a good friend, and perhaps Merilien was right to deny her any touch, it still pained her a great deal. Weeks they had spent together already and yet things rarely improved between them. She had not even told her about her family, Poppy thought. She kept secret everything about herself, her presence in Combe, her reasons to travel west to begin with, and her life in Mirkwood. It was clear the trust between them was one sided, to Poppy's dismay.

Poppy buried her face into her knees and trembled, although resolved to stop weeping. She had never felt so alone, and more than anything then, she wished to be back in her mother's arms. Her dear mother who would hug and kiss her every night, sing to her during times of fear and wrap her arms protectively around her baby when the rest of the world jeered at them.

Standing, the young woman decided that she would continue doing what she could to get along well with the elleth. Now it was truly too far to turn back, and Poppy wasn't prepared to surrender her ambitions of going into this Silvan Elf civilisation in Mirkwood.

A crack. The sound shot through the quiet night, and although it was clearly distant, it's sound persisted. It was soon followed by rustling and murmurs of the strangest tone. "Merilien?" Poppy called out, walking slowly towards the sound. She paused upon hearing snarls and growls. Not at all like the ones Toby produced, Poppy widened her eyes with fear. Was it wolves?

She now took a step back. She had to return to Merilien and tell her about the mysterious sounds. If it were wolves-

Poppy yelped upon hitting something solid. It was covered in scales, and a distinct green and blue colour. Its skin was rough but appeared like curdled milk. Shaking, Poppy slowly turned around towards the solid object. "Are you lost, wretch?"

An orc.

A sharp scream engulfed the night and all the surrounding areas, prompting Merilien to rise to her feet and pull out her long knife. Frantically glancing around, she found Poppy was still gone. Her skin became an impossible white with fear and realisation that the source of the scream that had rustled those trees with fleeting birds was from the mortal girl. "Poppy!" Merilien shouted.

She was being reckless, Merilien knew that. But she had to find Poppy. Behind her, Toby ran in a different direction but Merilien dismissed him. Instead she followed Poppy's footsteps into the surrounding forest. She had to find Poppy. "Poppy! Where are you?!" Merilien screamed, terror evidence in her voice.

There was a moment of stillness around her, a small moment where nothing in the forest seemed alive. Not even the trees appeared to be living, and the songs of the breeze were all lost to her. It was the sound of death instead that took its place and positioned itself at her heels. The leaves rustled slightly with the movement of smaller, unaware animals and Merilien jumped, gripping her knife tightly.

The sense of dread at the stillness of the dark and Poppy's absence was nothing like she had experienced before. "Poppy," Merilien whispered, her voice breaking. Nothing answered her. Just more darkness and a lethal silence.

It wasn't long before Merilien found Poppy's shoe beside a tall root. Running towards it, the elleth picked up the shoe and once more scanned the area to the best of her ability. Poppy had to be nearby. "Poppy!" she yelled.

This time, a sob answered her.

Followed by heavy footsteps and snapping wood.

The creature stood before Merilien, it's skin a pale grey colour and the texture of cottage cheese and glossy gills. Its nose was long and crooked, with nostrils that flared intimidatingly and lips that curled upwards revealing an assortment of fangs. The eyes of the beast were large and black, with two small red pupils marking them distinguishable from the dark. They were terrifying, menacing things of grotesque nature and Merilien's body stiffened and her face hardened as a result. An orc.

"Does this belong to you?" the orc rasped, presenting a frightened and frantic Poppy.

"What do you want, filth?" Merilien spat and held up her knife.

The orc cackled loudly, followed by the shrill laughter of its companions. "A wretched woman and a she-elf. Never thought I'd see the day," it snarled.

Merilien remain unmoved. "Release her," she commanded. "Lest you desire an open throat."

"Release her!" the orc shouted mockingly, spreading its arms out. "Release her insides from her body! Let her innards spill on the ground and get eaten by worms."

Poppy shouted in terror, although muffled. Another, larger orc positioned his sword over Poppy's abdomen. "Be free!" the orc taunted, laughing triumphantly. Before the larger orc could slice open Poppy's waist, a knife pierced its neck deeply. The large creature stumbled backwards, gurgling on its own blood as the thick liquid spurted from the wound.

Before the smaller orc could say anything, Merilien swung a heavy branch at the monstrosity and pulled her knife out of larger beast. Its body fell limp and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Merilien then struck the orc that held Poppy, slicing off his forearm and releasing the mortal woman. Poppy gasped and collapsed, her body still trembling with terror and a deep desire for everything to end.

"I am afraid it will be your innards the worms will have for supper," Merilien seethed and with one swift motion, sliced open the orcs throat.

The orcs cried out into the darkness as Merilien grabbed Poppy and pulled her to begin running. More orcs sprang about them as they ran, shouting commands at each other in a language neither understood. The two females did not speak to each other, but their hands were never apart for a second in fear of losing the other. At times, Merilien could hear a frightened sob coming from the young woman and a single tear drop hitting the back of her palm or her wrist. She squeezed her hand during those times, but continued to run.

Reaching the Great East Road, Merilien gasped. Their camp had been destroyed, the tarp shorn to pieces and the fire extinguished while their various supplies shattered or torn. Merilien pulled Poppy close to her and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist while the other held up her weapon.

It would prove fruitless, however. More orcs sprang from the forest, now more than a dozen surrounding them and a new leader taking the place of their former. The orcs snarled and growled at the elf-maid and woman. "Are you sure about that?" the orc seethed, tilting its head towards the weapon in Merilien's hand.

Merilien took a deep breath and pulled Poppy closer to her. Reluctantly, she dropped her knife to Poppy's despair and horror. They had run out of options. Merilien furrowed her brows and chose to look away from the orcs and at Poppy instead, who stared back in uncertainty and, in some sense, submission. They both understood then. That was it. They would either die together or endure worse together, but Merilien silently promised her that she would not let go.

The two embraced in resignation over their fate as the orcs discussed in length what to do with them. It would be simpler to kill the women, but recent events could have them serve better uses. Two orcs then struck each one on the back, forcing the women to their knees and tying their hands together while wrapping another rope around their necks like the dogs they were. Yes, they had better uses yet.

Poppy glanced up slightly, her eyes searching for any signs of Toby. She was glad he escaped. A dog like him, they would've cooked and eaten him first. Poppy yelped upon getting tugged at her neck although Merilien said nothing except she coughed. They were heading northeast, Merilien noted, glancing up towards the sky for a moment.

Dragged behind the rest of the company, Merilien moved closer to Poppy until their arms touched. It brought a sense of comfort to Poppy. "I will never leave you," Merilien whispered gently to her. "Even if our souls are dispatched to the Halls of Mandos, I shall follow you wherever Men are sent. You have my word."

Poppy smiled sadly at her, holding back a sob. "This was my fault, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, not at all. I should have warned you. The blame is mine, and I...I'm so sorry, Poppy. I apologise to everyone, to your mother and your lover. All of them, I am so sorry."

The young woman remained quiet for a while and shook her head. "It's no-one's fault," Poppy said. "Just these disgusting gits."

Merilien nodded. "Glad I killed a few."

"Where do you think they're taking us?"

"I cannot tell you," Merilien admitted.

They felt their leashes tugged and cried out in pain. "Quiet!" an orc yelled. Merilien exhaled softly and turned to Poppy to ensure she was still alright.

Poppy met Merilien's gaze. Merilien had become resolved to save Poppy's life, to release her from this capture even if she died during the process. Merilien felt it more urgent to save Poppy, as the girl had her mother and close friend waiting for her in Combe while Merilien had nothing anymore except her memories.

Their eyes met for a moment, each one filled with fear and resolve.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby the Good rescues Merilien and Poppy from orcs and they meet rangers of the north.

It must have been hours. There had been no rest, not the slightest bit of concern or courtesy shown towards the two prisoners. Still heading northeast, the terrain had become more jagged and mountainous, smooth stones replaced by sharp rocks and short shrubs of vegetation sporadically spread throughout the ground. The night had never felt longer until that moment and although the elleth could not reach for the woman's hand, she remained close and in contact with her.

The woman was in miserable conditions. It dismayed the elleth to know that there was nothing she could do except lend her the bit of comfort she had, but that was not enough. Poppy had urinated on herself throughout their walk, her neck now bruised with the amount of tugging inflicted on her due to her frequent collapses. Merilien was of a leaner, and stronger build and could withstand the challenges presented, but Poppy was nothing more than a twenty year old mortal young woman. It was those times where Merilien wished to weep, but would not give their captors the satisfaction.

Although the sun was rising, they would not see any light. The two were abruptly shoved into a cave where Merilien's hands were chained to the wall and Poppy, now sick and frail, had her hands tied to Merilien's chains. Leaving the depths of the cavern, the orcs continued to speak amongst each other, some no doubt debating on killing and consuming the two companions. Merilien remained unmoved until they had left her sight.

Merilien scooted towards Poppy who, for a moment, was unresponsive. The poor girl had not slept at all, a necessity for Men. Still, Merilien used her elbows to prop Poppy up against the wall of the cave and blow gently onto her head. Poppy awoke and stared up at Merilien, despair consuming her eyes and spreading throughout her body.

"You will survive," Merilien whispered. "I swear it."

Poppy, without a word, nodded and leaned resigned against the wall. "If you say so," she muttered.

Merilien glanced around, desperately trying to think of some way to escape with Poppy. Poppy, as well, stared at the ceiling and wondered if she was even strong enough at all to help Merilien. Clearly not, she thought. She was pathetic.

"Poppy," Merilien said. Poppy turned towards her. "I mean it. You will survive. And I need you to believe me when I say I will not let you die here."

The change was stark in Merilien, who appeared to care for the mortal girl after all. For a moment, Poppy wondered about Merilien's words. That her feelings towards the girl were not reflective in the boundaries she set. She supposed that meant that Merilien was her friend after all, she simply had her limits as to what she found acceptable towards her. Now, seeing her expression of concern and affection, Poppy thought of Merilien as her friend. She wanted to believe Merilien, more than anything, but her condition would not allow her to believe in anything except incoming gloom.

Poppy's face twisted in pain and she shook her head. "I don't," she confessed, "I don't believe you. I wanted to help you but I can't. I can't do anything. I'm a stupid, stupid girl who is weak and irritating and useless. I have done nothing except burden you and now we're here and I'm still worthless."

Merilien's heart sank upon watching Poppy slack and sob loudly, finding no point in showing strength any longer when everything was so hopeless. "I'm scared," Poppy cried. She wept and lowered her head in shame. "I'm not strong, I'm not clever, I'm nothing! I'm only scared. I've tried to be courageous, Merilien, but I can't do this anymore. I want to go home."

The elleth lifted her arms and pulled Poppy closer to her until the girl was against her chest. She was not going to tell Poppy to stop crying. If that's what she needed to do to ease herself, then Merilien would not stop her. "You are the bravest woman I know," Merilien said softly, holding onto Poppy tightly.

"Stop lying to me," Poppy said, her voice hoarse and gasping. "I'm scared."

Merilien found it in her to smile at Poppy and shake her head. "Why do mortals insist courage is the absence of fear? It has little sense to it," Merilien began. Poppy lifted her head to face her, tears still streaming down her face. "To be courageous is not to live without fear, it is to live in the face of that which frightens you. Fear is not an enemy of courage, it is a pillar. For if we are never afraid, then can we truly call ourselves courageous or is that not recklessness?"

"It doesn't matter," Poppy replied. "I'm a coward regardless."

Merilien chuckled and shook her head again. "No, I disagree. There is this inane line of thought that bravery comes in grand acts. Poppy, you do not have to defeat an enemy in battle to be courageous. You do not have to outwit an opponent or humiliate a challenger. Valor is not awarded like the spoils of war, it resides within us and is called upon during our most trying moments. When I saw you running towards me that day, leaving everything you knew behind...you cannot imagine how courageous I thought you were. Were you not scared then?"

Poppy nodded. "I was, I still am."

"Yet, you persisted. You persisted and remained by my side. When you wept every night for your mother and I offered you to return home, you did not surrender to your fears. Not then, and I don't believe you will now. It does not seem like you. We are never going to stop being afraid of the things we cannot know or circumstances we cannot control, but you are strong and brave to move forward despite them. Strength is not carried by a sword, it is in our wills."

For the first time in her life, a new type of warmth spread in Poppy's chest. Unable to hug her, Poppy instead laid her head on her shoulder and smiled. It was something Merilien could understand, and she reciprocated. "I wish I was back in Combe," Poppy whispered. "And we were both safe and happy."

Merilien closed her eyes to meditate, also wishing she were home. "So do I," Merilien said. "And I wish your mother was here now. I pity the orc that crosses her," she joked.

Poppy laughed and nodded. "I imagine their axes and swords would've broken with only the sound of her voice."

"I imagine she would have unlocked our chains by sheer intimidation," Merilien said, laughing softly as well.

"I don't doubt it."

Merilien let out a small breath and leaned back with Poppy. "I was jealous when I met you," Merilien confessed, green eyes locked on blue. Poppy furrowed her brows for a moment, unsure of what Merilien was trying to say. "Then, when we first met. I saw how close you were with your mother, how much you two loved each other, and I was jealous."

It was shocking to Poppy to hear a confession from Merilien when the elleth had always been so secretive. "Are you and your mother estranged?" Poppy asked. Merilien remained quiet and closed her eyes, eliciting a soft scoff from Poppy. "You still don't trust me?"

"What do you mean?" Merilien asked.

"You still don't trust me. It doesn't matter how much goes on between us, you will never trust me, will you?"

"Poppy...what are you talking about?"

"You don't trust me with whatever it is you're guarding," Poppy snapped. "I know nothing of you, and you don't trust me to know."

Merilien's eyes widened at Poppy's words, who only shook her head in disappointment and turned away from the elleth. It didn't matter, Poppy decided and closed her eyes. Merilien pulled away as well, already missing the feel of Poppy's body against hers but saying nothing of it. She had never known that Poppy felt so strongly about Merilien's past. It was nothing she found to be important, as it was her own past and hers alone.

And it was a burdensome one. Merilien remained silent as Poppy cried softly once more, although she could no longer tell why. Perhaps Merilien had not fully eased her of her despair, or perhaps Poppy had understood her silence as confirmation of a lack of trust between them. Perhaps both, and Merilien reasoned both was the most likely answer. It wasn't that Merilien did not trust Poppy, but that which Poppy wished to know was difficult to speak about.

Merilien glanced up at the ceiling and admired the cavern's rock formations. She did not know when their captors would return or if they were left there as some sort of sacrifice. In Mirkwood, Merilien mused, she recalled seeing great and terrible spiders infesting the forest. On her way west, her companions had successfully fought them off, although one suffered a loss of his right forearm. Merilien, unlearnt in battle, helped in whatever way she could but she was all too aware that she could not fight off spiders on her own.

Looking over at Poppy briefly, Merilien took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The last time Poppy had cried so profusely, Merilien had sang for her. So Merilien opened her mouth, despite how dry her lips felt, and sang once more.

_I was waiting, waiting for a long time  
In the dark shadow of grey towers  
In the dark shadow of rain towers_

_You will see me waiting forever  
One day it will come back  
Over the seas, over the lands  
Over the lands, over the seas_

_To steal me on the trunks  
It will come back full of spray  
In the dark shadow of the black towers  
Will come back the blue wind  
To breathe my wounded heart  
I will be pulled away by its blow_

Poppy turned towards Merilien who met her gaze. The young woman chuckled and looked ahead at her once more, at nothing in particular. Poppy began to hum a small tune herself, a jaunty tune like those sang in taverns by drunken men, and soon sang her own song to Merilien's amusement and relief.

_There is my sweetheart down in the orchard,  
Oh how I wish I were there myself,  
There is the house and there is the barn;  
There is the door of the cow house open._

_There is the gallant, branching oak,  
A vision, lovingly crowned.  
I will wait in her shade  
Until my love comes to meet me._

_There is the fiddle, there are her strings;  
What better am I, without anyone to play her for?  
There's the delicate fair one, exquisite and full of life;  
What nearer am I, without having her attention?_

Poppy pulled her legs up and curled up against the wall facing Merilien. "Your songs are always too sad," Poppy said. "So I sang my own."

The two laughed together then and Merilien nodded in agreement. It was true, she thought, that her songs were always too sad. Merilien moved towards Poppy once more, expecting to see Poppy moving away but relieved that she wasn't. "I do trust you, Poppy," Merilien said. "But I cannot answer your questions for they weigh heavily on my heart."

It was a while before Poppy did anything but eventually, she leaned against Merilien's shoulder once more and sighed. "Very well," Poppy said. "Then I won't press you. But I would like to know why you were jealous of me."

Merilien smiled with amusement but soon became serious once more. Her expression became pained and Poppy opened her mouth to tell her that she did not need to know. Merilien stopped her, however, and continued. "Do you remember when I told you that some Elves will fade after a husband's or wife's death?" Merilien began.

Poppy pulled back and nodded. "Yes."

Merilien shut her eyes as if pulling out a knife as quickly as possible. "My father was slain in battle, and after my mother had discovered my father's end...she faded. Until one day, she was gone. I know how dearly you miss your mother, Poppy. I miss mine, and I was jealous of you. Your mother reminded me of mine to an extent, particularly her love for you."

There was more silence between them, although not uncomfortable. The silence of the cavern filled the air and Poppy savoured the water dropping from the ceiling onto her dry lips. She had not known. "I'm sorry," Poppy said. "For everything. You didn't have to tell me."

Merilien shrugged. "I wanted you to know."

Poppy smiled and the two leaned against each other in a sort of hug, although their arms were tied. Merilien continued to wonder how she would escape, the chains beginning to dry and cut the skin of her wrists as she struggled against them. Poppy, on the other hand, occupied herself with other matters. Poppy had grabbed a large, jagged stone behind the elleth and dragged it towards herself.

It wasn't until she was gripping it firmly behind that that Merilien noticed what Poppy had done and widened her eyes in fear. She did not say anything, however, as saying something could compromise her friend.

"Let's start with the elf first. Better meat," the orc said, pulling Merilien up by her hair. Merilien shouted in pain, something Poppy had not yet heard her do. He unlocked her from the wall, although kept her hands tied together. His mistake, Merilien thought, was that he was foolish enough to have allowed her to keep her hands in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Poppy remembered what Merilien had said about courage. She had been right. Fear was a pillar, after all. For without her fear of losing Merilien, Poppy would not have had the willpower to carry out her intentions. Merilien glanced down at her and heard herself whimper in fright. If they did not escape, they would surely die.

With that, Poppy swung the stone at the orcs leg, eliciting a cry of pain from the creature. "Why you little wench!" the orc shouted, pulling out its sword.

"I'll be taking that," Merilien said, letting out a grunt as she used her elbow to strike the orc down and twisted his wrist until he dropped his sword.

Before the orc could stand to reclaim his weapon, Poppy used the stone once more to strike his head. The second mistake the orcs had made, Poppy thought, was not tying Poppy to the wall instead of to a long chain. Lifting the stone again, Poppy slammed it once more onto its head, blood splattering against her and congealing on her skin with her own sweat. Merilien didn't care how often Poppy beat the orc's head in with the stone. She grabbed the keys from his waist and unlocked Poppy's wrist who then returned the favour for her as well.

It appeared that the other orcs noticed the death of their comrade, for three more were seen by the two women running towards them with weapons out. Poppy reached down and pulled out a long knife from the dead creature's body. It was no sword or axe, but it was a start.

"Are you ready?" Merilien asked.

Poppy nodded. "Don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Merilien smirked and laughed lightly. "True."

The orc before her lifted his axe and swung it down towards Merilien, who swiftly dodged it while running the sword across his gut. She was not a skilled fighter, she mentally confessed. The body dropped with a thud and Merilien ducked when the other beast swung his own sword towards her. But she was protective of what was hers. She dug the sword into the orcs chest and wrapped her arm around its neck, twisting the blade and pulling it out abruptly.

Poppy had also avoided the third orc's axe and sliced the skin on his arm, eliciting a pained groan from the monster. Poppy then drove her knife into the side of its neck and dragged it along the back, fracturing the spinal cord. "You aren't the first animal I've killed," Poppy seethed and stabbed the back of its head. "Just the only one I enjoyed killing."

The orc let out a small whistle before dying with a single choke. Poppy tossed its body down and looked towards Merilien, who grabbed her hand and started running towards the entrance of the cavern. "Did you see that?!" Poppy asked excitedly. "I killed two orcs!"

Merilien nodded, although still focused. "I saw," she replied, still gripping her own sword tightly.

Poppy giggled and kept up with her Elven friend. "Can't wait to tell my mum."

Merilien wanted to stop and contemplate how odd Poppy was, but she dismissed it and continued to run alongside the girl. Considering the situation, she was glad Poppy found something to be proud about.

A bark soon permeated throughout the entrance to the cave.

Merilien came to a full stop and Poppy followed suit. Another bark. "You have got to be joking," Merilien whispered and Poppy squealed with glee.

Toby.

The small dog ran forward and leaped into Poppy's arms, who embraced him tightly and let out a soft cry of joy. Her dear sweet dog had survived such a terrible ordeal as well. Merilien stood there, incredulous and unsure of what to do now. The dog lived. The bloody dog was alive and found his way back to Poppy. Not only was he alive, Merilien noted, it appeared he brought company.

Following the sounds of swords, spears, and axes clinking together and blades being broken, Merilien stood on the edge of the cavern where a large group of men slaughtered the orcs one by one. Among them, she noticed, where two young Elven warriors identical in appearance. Her eyes widened upon realising who those Elves were, recognising them from her first journey west. It appeared one noticed the elleth staring at them, for he turned towards her as he pulled his sword out from the belly of an orc. Outnumbered, the orcs growled towards Merilien and Poppy as they retreated further east into the darkest depths of the forest.

Corpses of orcs lay about them and Poppy winced at the sudden light of the day. It had only been a few hours since they were placed in that cavern, but many more since Poppy had last seen the sun's radiance. The group of men all turned towards the two females and a few sighed with disbelief and others laughed. "We were right to follow the dog!"

"The orcs are getting bolder, Arahad," one of the men said. "They are moving closer to the Misty Mountains. Do they intend to form a stronghold there?"

The one they called Arahad approached the elf-maid and the young woman, inspecting them carefully. He raised a brow at the pair. He had not seen one of the Elves travelling with Men for a long time, but times were becoming increasingly odd for a variety of reasons. Even among them were the sons of the Elf-Lord of Imladris, joining them in their alarm for enclosing orc attacks. He motioned one of his cohorts forward and instructed him to hand Merilien his cloak, himself handing Poppy his own and urging her to clean herself with it to the best of her ability.

"Who are you?" Poppy asked, accepting his cloak and wrapping herself with it as well as wiping off the orc blood on her face.

"Dunedain rangers," Merilien whispered, now recognising the lot. As known by Elves old enough to remember, the rangers were of grim appearance and road sturdy, rough horses. But that was not enough for Merilien. Instead, it was the silver brooch on their person that caught her attention.

Arahad smiled at the elleth kindly and nodded. "Your companion is correct. We were riding east when this small dog came upon our camp and was rather insistent that we follow it. Against the better judgement of my fellow rangers, I chose to humour the animal and followed it here, to a company of orcs."

Poppy giggled and rubbed Toby's belly. "Good boy," she said to him and he wagged his tail.

"I had never experienced orcs so near the Great East Road before," Merilien said.

"The Great East Road?" Arahad asked.

Merilien nodded and dropped her sword now that the fighting was done. "My friend and I were heading East to Imladris when we were ambushed by orcs. I do not know where we are now, but you say they are moving closer to the Misty Moutains?" Upon hearing this statement, the two Elven males glanced at each other and stared intently at the elleth and her companion.

"The Misty Mountains are still a fortnight's trek from here," Arahad replied. "If you still wish to go to Imladris, allow us to escort you. I cannot tell you why you were attacked on the Great East Road. I have never heard of orcs residing there as well, but it has become clear that it is not safe for two unarmed travellers to be heading East alone."

Some of the men immediately protested and Poppy let out a soft sigh, moving closer to Merilien's side. They were strangers, one of the men said. Yes, the other retorted, but they were unarmed women. One was an elf. Yes, another ranger said, and one was a young human woman no more than twenty years old. What threat could they pose?

"They killed three orcs, far larger than them," one of the men reasoned. The other men agreed, but still did not see much threat in the girls. Arahad nodded with each added comment and contemplated the situation. The two women were not visible threats, just travellers in route to Imladris. Yes, they were clearly strong, Arahad had mentioned, but to be strong is not to be dangerous. But even such strong women could not defend themselves against another assault from orcs, and them, as rangers and experts of weaponry, could certainly defend themselves against an elf-maid and a mortal woman.

"I have seen that elleth before," one of the Elven fighters said. He was tall and dark haired, a striking image of his father. "Have we not, brother?"

The brother, Elrohir, nodded in agreement. "There is no threat here. We must do what is right, what my father would command my brother and I to do should his presence be among us."

Arahad stood and regarded the two Elves who had joined them briefly. "Elladan and Elrohir, you two must also return to your father's home, I imagine. This will not be any trouble?"

The twins shook their head. "None," Elladan said. "The elleth, I recall, is a subject of Lord Thranduil, king of the Woodland Realm. His people are just and noble, and us living in the valley of Imladris show them such respect."

It was decided then. The only right thing to do, Arahad thought, was to protect the women. Those who questioned their chieftain's judgement were reminded of his decision to follow the small dog, whose name was now known as Toby and his mistress was the young woman. Had it not been for the animal, they would not have been able to extinguish that threat towards other peoples of Eriador. When faced with death, people reach incredible strength, but he believed their leader when he spoke that these women were not dangerous.

"I will protect them with you, Arahad," one man said, coming forward.

Poppy took a deep breath and held her dog tightly again, much to Toby's delight. The man who had just stepped forward, Poppy noted, kept staring at her. It reminded her of her mother's warnings, that no matter how much older a man was, they were all a lot of perverts. These were not orcs, Poppy thought, they were Men. In some ways, they could be more threatening.

"Can we trust them?" Poppy whispered to Merilien, trying to cover her face from the gaze of that strange man.

Merilien had noticed as well that one the rangers had taken a particular interest to Poppy and she glared towards him. "I was thinking the same," Merilien replied. "But what alternative is there? We have to reach Imladris now that we have nothing." Merilien's own gaze turned towards the two Elves, whom she knew to be the sons of Lord Elrond. They were fortunate, she thought, for she trusted Elrond and his children.

"Who are these rangers of the north anyway?"

"Descendents of the Dunedain from the kingdom of Arnor," Merilien replied. "They are different than most mortal men, stronger, taller, and more skilled. These rangers guard Eriador, it seems. Others, I have heard, ride around Ithilien."

"Ithilien?" Poppy asked.

Merilien nodded. "The south, where Gondor presides."

Poppy, realising she still had no idea what Merilien spoke about, simply nodded and checked to see if that man was still staring at her. Merilien chuckled at Poppy, aware that the girl was ignorant of many things. She would explain it further later.

Arahad approached the two women once more and motioned for them to come forward. Merilien took Poppy's hand and did so, her face apathetic but her hands white with how tightly she held onto her companion. "Come, we will take you the rest of the way to Imladris. Give you food and rest until you are left in the charge of Lord Elrond."

"How can we trust you?" Merilien asked.

Arahad smiled once more. "We are here to protect, my lady. None of us shall harm you, you have my word." Noticing Merilien was not easing down, Arahad sighed softy. "My lady, I understand your concerns. But truly, what choice do any of us have?"

Turning once more towards the two Elves, there was a strange understanding between the three. The twin brothers gave her a single nod, to which Merilien relaxed. "Very well," Merilien said. "Lead the way."


	9. Rangers of the North

The Rangers of the North had set route for Imladris upon Merilien's request. They discussed the safest paths to take, perhaps more mountainous terrain that could provide them with good cover. But good cover was not exclusive to them, some men suggested. Armed with long swords, spears, and bows, close quarters was a far from ideal combat situation. They would take rugged paths, Arahad agreed. Allow the women to rest as much as they needed.

One man stood in the shadows of the others, quiet and still glancing in Poppy's direction. Poppy slept soundly after the group had agreed to protect them, Merilien sitting nearby and ensuring that the strange man did not approach them. He had taken a particular interest in the mortal woman, and why wouldn't he? He appeared relatively young, although appearances were deceptive among the Dunedain. Regardless, Poppy was a beautiful mortal woman, young and tenacious. Merilien didn't trust him.

Noticing the wariness of the elleth, one of the Elven brothers approached Merilien, handing to her a piece of lembas which she accepted with gratitude along with a drink of water. The ellon was a striking image of his father, Merilien noted mentally, but more broad shouldered and a thinner jaw. Still, he was incredibly handsome even among other Elves, but it was nothing that eased Merilien's mind. He had departed from his brother's side at that time, deciding to be the more hospitable of the two. "I do not know if you remember me," Elladan began, greeting her kindly, "but I am Elladan of Imladris, son of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. I recall your likeness among us in our valley, is this not true?"

The elleth nodded, accepting Elladan's company. "Yes, not long ago your father gave me lodgings while I traveled West."

"And now you travel East once more? Interesting."

"It was unexpected to me as well," Merilien clarified.

Elladan quirked an eyebrow at her, and relaxed his face. He knew good and well why Elves travelled west, but he could not venture a guess as to why she returned East. "I shall not be the one to press you," Elladan replied. "May I ask your name?"

Merilien stiffened but shortly relaxed. "Merilien," she responded. "And this is my traveling companion, Poppy."

"I see. If I may be so bold to inquire, why do you travel East once more, Merilien?"

Merilien shifted slightly. "You are bold, Elladan. And I am afraid that is information I am not prepared to indulge you with. So if you would be so kind as to take your leave and allow me rest, it would be greatly appreciated."

Elladan grinned at her in amusement and nodded once, taking his leave and returning to his brother's side. The two whispered for a moment and Elrohir chuckled. Beside Merilien, Poppy slept soundly and undisturbed. She would be given food at a later time, when her strength was not so frail. Meanwhile, Merilien stood guard of Poppy, still unsure about the human companions they had. The leader, Arahad, seemed to be an honest and noble man of his word. And in addition, the twin Elves travelled with them. Sons of Elrond had better judgement that to fight alongside bandits and thugs. The rangers kept a miserable appearance for some reason, and to Merilien, most appeared like ruffians rather than saviours. Perhaps it was that uncomely appearance that caused Merilien to be so untrusting of them. It wouldn't have been shocking to any of the rangers, as Elves were known to be a rather arrogant race.

While Merilien knew of the talk she would certainly face, she still pulled back the wool blanket covering Poppy and began to clean her to an extent with a wet cloth. She had been so tired, that she didn't think to wipe off the dirt and dried blood from her neck and chest. In addition, Merilien lifted her dress in privacy and cleaned the inner skin of her legs, remembering the girl had urinated herself. Despite their spat earlier, Merilien cared deeply for Poppy. Poppy was, in truth, the only true friend Merilien possessed since she had been a child.

"Strange," said Arahad, "to see one of the Elves so invested in a mortal woman."

Merilien glanced up at him. "Yes, it is," she agreed. With that, she continued to push back Poppy's hair from her face as the girl slept.

"How did this come to pass?"

"She saved me," Merilien responded, apathetically. "I collapsed and she nursed me to health."

Arahad smiled gently. "And now you do the same for her."

Merilien paused, noticing something in his tone. "She is my friend."

"Yes, of course. I would not think otherwise, I simply wonder if you truly understand the implications of such a statement yourself."

The elleth took a deep breath and nodded once. She knew. There was reason Elves were not commonly found among mortals. Contrary to popular belief, it was not their arrogance nor their sense of superiority that kept them from mortal company. Rather, it was the burden of immortality. An old race, Elves preferred to avoid loss when they could as to not add to their sorrows. Like every other race, the Eldar preferred merriment over grief. Mortality only brought great bereavement to them, for the bitterness of a goodbye was nothing the immortal race could ever grow accustomed to.

It became clear to Arahad that the elf-maid wished to be left alone with her mortal friend, and so he nodded towards her and left them. In his mind, he could not help but think of the orcs that had captured the women. There were reports as well from other regions of orcs in the most peculiar places, all heading east towards the Misty Mountains, and some, he feared, were going far more south. There appeared to be a stronghold of orcs already present in the mountains of Angmar, where he was sure the Elf-maid and woman were being taken. If it was true, then the worst had yet to come and Arahad felt fear rising in his blood.

Merilien pushed the thoughts of orcs aside and instead thought of Poppy and her home in Mirkwood. They were getting much closer. But it was then that Merilien wondered if she had chosen wisely to return to the forests of Silvan Elves. Perhaps this was a journey, she thought, that should have never been undertaken. And for a brief moment, she imagined an alternate life where she had never turned around. She pictured Poppy still in her home, still coddled and pampered by her dear mother as the two worked over tubs of water and breezes of Bree-hill.

Poppy awoke then, noticing she was cleaner than she remembered. Still dirty, she thought, but far less bloody and malodorous. Sitting up, she nearly forgot where she was or what had happened. They did survive after all, and a group of rangers that had rescued them were now escorting them to Imladris….whatever that was.

The young woman glanced at Merilien, who smiled softly at her in response. "We live," Poppy said, happy although still worn.

"We do. Come, the sooner we reach Imladris, the better," Merilien said, helping Poppy to her feet.

The elf had informed the chieftain of the rangers that her friend and herself were ready to move ahead and Arahad provided each one with a horse. He had been giving Poppy instruction on how to mount the animal, figuring such a young woman was likely inexperienced. However, Poppy mounted the horse on her own as Arahad spoke and fixed her dress. The young chieftain raised a brow in curiosity and Poppy shrugged. "I'm a Bree-folk, sir," Poppy said. "I've ridden hogs before, this is nothing!"

Arahad laughed. "My apologies then," he said, courteously. "Poppy was it?"

Bree-folk. One of the men lifted his head upon hearing this and glanced towards Poppy again. She was one of the Bree-folk. Poppy grinned and giggled, finding the chieftain to be incredibly handsome. "Yes, Poppy Appleby."

There was a sudden loud clutter from a short distance which caught Arahad's attention. Poppy peered towards the source of the sound in curiosity as well, and found that it had been that strange man who had dropped several arrows in what appeared to be some sort of accident. Arahad regarded Poppy kindly before shouting commands at the ranger in the same language Merilien spoke.

Merilien rode up to Poppy on her horse and watched that man explain his mistake to his leader. He had been caught off guard by...by an insect. A rather large one. Merilien could see Arahad's expression of disbelief and the man himself did not seem to believe his own lie. Poppy spoke to her of how lucky they were, but Merilien continued to keep watch of that man who again looked directly at the distracted young woman.

It appeared even the Elven brothers had noticed something particularly off about the ranger. An insect? A life of travel and toil and an insect frightened him? They did not recognise the man by name, but they knew him well enough by character and strength. They also knew he was a terrible liar. Elrohir glanced in Poppy's direction as well, wondering what it had been about that mortal woman to make a fool out of his own companion. It was nothing he was sure about, but the urge to know began to rise in his chest.

The rangers took off then towards Imladris, speaking among each other casually about the strange occurrences throughout Eriador. Most had noticed how silent one of the rangers had become, how pale he seemed and lost in his own thoughts. "Is something troubling you, Vorondil?" another ranger, Gaeron, had asked.

Vorondil did not turn his head, but his thoughts drifted to the girl, Poppy Appleby. "No," Vorondil replied. "I am worried about these orcs, that is all."

The man had never been a good liar, Gaeron thought. It wasn't only the two women who had noticed how odd the man behaved upon seeing the young woman and the elf. Some men had assumed that he was perhaps smitten with the elleth's beauty, or the woman's as he was becoming less subtle about his long gazes towards her.

Such thoughts were not held against one another. They all, in some ways, yearned for the touch and comforts of women. Vorondil had been a man, Gaeron remembered, who once had such a devoted woman. Gaeron himself recalled a lover he once possessed, a beautiful blonde from Rohan with large supple breasts and soft skin. It was normal, they all silently agreed, that one or more of them should look upon feminine beauty so rare to them.

"Honesty is a virtue," Gaeron said. "You should have at least one."

Vorondil chuckled and shook his head. "I have no reason to lie to you, Gaeron."

"Yet you do. Such a curious thing. Tell me," Gaeron said with a grin. "What precisely about that woman is unnerving to you?"

"I don't know what you speak of," Vorondil replied.

"Do you have a reason to lie to me now then?"

Vorondil sighed and felt his grip tighten around his sword's handle. "As I said, I'm not aware of what you are referring to."

"You're not subtle, Vorondil. You never were. Even the girl has noticed your stares. Speak to her, women are strange and unlike the rest of us, she may find you charming."

The thought of approaching Poppy with such intentions repulsed Vorondil, who scrunched up his nose in disgust although did not allow Gaeron to see. "If you say so."

Gaeron laughed and patted Vorondil on the shoulder before turning to speak to another ranger beside him of more interesting matters. Vorondil, on the other hand, refrained to the best of his ability from looking upon Poppy once more and dismissed all the thoughts in his mind. He was being foolish, he decided.

The rangers continued to travel with their horses towards the south, and Poppy felt relieved to finally have something to ride. She had grown so weary from all those weeks of walking with Merilien on the Great East Road. It was refreshing to sit and be carried for a change. "Where is Imladris?" Poppy asked Merilien, who rode beside her.

"On the foothills of the Misty Mountains, an excellent town to rest in and resupply. Lord Elrond is a welcoming elf-lord, he will likely not turn us away," Merilien responded.

"Hold on," Poppy said. "Imladris is an Elven town?"

Merilien chuckled and nodded. "Yes. There reside-"

"I'm going to see an entire town of Elves?"

Merilien opened her mouth to speak but fell short. Had this only just now occurred to Poppy? "Yes."

Poppy sighed incredulously and leaned slightly forward, awaking the dog in her arms from its nap. "I can't believe it! A whole town of fair folk," Poppy said.

"Mirkwood is an entire kingdom of us," Merilien pointed out. "This was inevitable."

The young woman already seemed lost in her thoughts, something Merilien found to be rather cute. Poppy's thoughts drifted to many places. She first wondered who the man was that continued to stare in her direction, then she wondered what Imladris would look like and if the Elves there would spurn her as she was a mortal woman. Finally, she thought of how much closer they were to Mirkwood. The safety of Eriador was behind them now, and the winter would be upon them after their journey through the Misty Mountains was completed. It was far more perilous than Poppy had anticipated, and they would not have the guard of these Dunedain rangers for very long.

The rangers stopped soon after sun down and set up a camp. Some of the rangers began to cook meals and others began to work on tents for the women. The men, they had agreed, could sleep exposed to the elements, but a tent should be built for the two females. It was good to give them privacy, Arahad agreed. Even when his wife travelled with them, he gave her privacy in the evenings.

It wasn't long until the dark completely enveloped them, the night becoming a sharp black against the specks of starlight that Merilien often gazed upon. There, in the centre of the camp, was a large and raging fire warming Merilien even from her distance to the rowdier men. Poppy sat among them, which she did not resent but she still kept careful watch. Despite the elleth's protectiveness towards Poppy, she was not Poppy's master and would not pretend to be her superior. Poppy was a woman capable of her own decisions and Merilien would not be the one to interfere.

Although, Merilien noted, one of the Elven brothers, Elrohir, had settled himself closely to Poppy's side. Merilien raised a single fine brow at Poppy as the girl giggled towards the Elven fighter, who reciprocated her...kindness...with his own whispers and gentle smiles. The other brother sat nearby, both amused and annoyed at his brother's insistence to speak to the woman. He had told him he intended to simply learn some things about her, and there they sat talking about the colours of flowers and the salty scents of oceans or the coolness of a river.

The clinking of utensils and the overlapping conversations of men were filled the night air. "Here, my lady," a ranger said, handing Poppy a lovely flower. Poppy giggled and accepted it, but from across the fire, she noticed the strange man once more looking upon her and that time, glaring at the ranger who had given her the flower.

"Still not as lovely as you, my lady," Elrohir complimented, eliciting another coy giggle from Poppy.

Poppy feigned a shy shrug and smelled the flower. "Far better scented, however."

"I would not worry, the sweetness of your smile is plenty compensation for the toil of your travels." Elrohir smiled at her, his long black hair draped over his jaw almost enchantingly.

Elladan rolled his eyes from behind them. He could just barf.

"You flatter me far too much!" Poppy exclaimed. "This is not your flower, Elrohir of Imladris. Charm me with your own gifts!"

"Oh, am I charming?"

"Why, look at you acting the fool. Yes, you are. A charming fool."

Merilien rolled her eyes from a distance. She could just barf.

Dismissing Elrohir with a playful wave of her hand, Poppy thanked the man who had given her the flower. The man laughed in kind, and Poppy noticed still that other mysterious man staring at her. Poppy took a deep breath and avoided contact with the mysterious man. She wish she knew who he was but she could not bring herself to approach him. "My name is Gaeron," the ranger said, grinning towards the other and motioning him to join them. "My friend over there," he pointed towards the stranger, "is Vorondil. Good man, you have my word."

The elleth's eyes widened for a bit and she stood, now leaning against the tree directly behind Poppy and ready to hurt any man who touched her friend in any way she did not deem comfortable. Vorondil also appeared panicked, she noted. It was confusing to the elleth and she furrowed her brows in thought.

Vorondil was hesitant, but he stood and walked across towards Poppy who held her breath. The ranger bowed slightly towards her and greeted the young woman, who was clearly frightened by him, he noted. "Vorondil," he said, paying careful attention to Poppy's features.

"Poppy," Poppy replied, letting out a sigh of relief when Merilien sat beside her and glared at Vorondil. "Poppy Appleby."

"Yes...Appleby," Vorondil said. "An interesting name."

"It's my mother's," Poppy replied, nervous. The worry in her heart eased when Merilien leaned towards her slowly.

Vorondil stilled and eventually nodded. "Odd. That you were not given your father's name. Is that not the custom among Bree-folk?"

Poppy nodded and her body slacked slightly. Grabbing one the berries she had set out for herself, she took a bite before replying. Vorondil did not mind. If anything, he encouraged delays. "It is," Poppy admitted. She was reluctant to share but saw no harm in it. "My father...he...did not give me his name. I never really saw him."

Vorondil took a deep breath. "No names?"

Gaeron noticed something different about Vorondil then. His eyes were intent and his body trembling. It was not lust at all, Gaeron realised: it was fear. "Vorondil?" Gaeron said quietly and soon Arahad took notice but did not interrupt.

The Dunedain did not take notice of him and remained engrossed in his conversation with Poppy. Poppy cleared her throat. "One name, but it's not a family name and I rather not share it. It's...a tad humiliating."

This was it, Vorondil thought. "May I ask your mother's full name?"

It was suddenly very tense then and the air seemed to still despite the good mood of the other rangers. Gaeron felt as if he should take his leave but he remained, while Arahad listened intently. It was not their business, they both thought, but there were certain things they could not ignore. Gaeron himself finally looked at Poppy and wanted to turn the girl's head so he may see her clearly.

"Why?" Poppy asked. "Why would you want to know?"

Vorondil did not anticipate Poppy's reluctance and he gulped, uneasy. "Is…" He couldn't.

Merilien felt her arms slack as Poppy's stiffened. She was frightened, Merilien noted, and unsure. "Should I?" Merilien offered but Poppy shook her head.

"Meggy Appleby," Poppy said. "Do you know her?"

Gaeron nearly dropped the cup he held and Vorondil did lower his head. His eyes were wide and disbelieving as he stared at the ground beneath him and he could feel his breathing become heavier. "I do," Vorondil said, finally facing Poppy. "And I know your father."

It felt surreal at that moment for both Vorondil and Poppy. Poppy placed her plate on the ground and took a deep breath, blinking quickly before squeezing Merilien's hand for some familiarity. "You know my father?" Poppy asked.

Vorondil nodded and bid farewell to Gaeron, who dismissed himself. "I do."

"Where is he?"

"...I don't know," Vorondil replied.

Merilien narrowed her eyes at him and felt a lump on her throat. He was lying.

Vorondil, unable to take the confrontation any longer, quickly excused himself and left, leaving Poppy disturbed at the news. "Wait!" Poppy exclaimed, standing. Vorondil stopped and faced her. "When did you last see him?"

The man pursed his lips and ground his teeth, looking away from the girl before answering towards her. "Not long ago." With that, he left.

Poppy remained still for a moment. Merilien, as well, was not sure how to comfort her or what to say. It wasn't long before Poppy collapsed on her knees and took another deep breath, feeling suffocated by the revelation. Her father was alive and out there somewhere, and this man, Vorondil, knew him. There was so much Poppy wanted to know, wanted to ask him. How well did he know her father? Did he ever share with him why he left? What else did he know of their life? Did he know her true name? Did he know her mother personally? But none of the questions came, all of them dripping with anger and betrayal. The amount of bitterness in her heart rivaled her mother's at that moment, and not even Merilien could reach her.

"Poppy, I know-Poppy!" Merilien shouted and tried to stop Poppy from running off into the forest alone. Had she not already learnt her lesson? "How could she do this?!" Merilien whispered to herself angrily.

Elladan and Elrohir regarded each other quickly before following Poppy into the forest. It was not safe to leave her alone, not when so many threats were enclosing them. Arahad took a deep breath, recognising the name Meggy Appleby. Noticing the elleth's expression, he sighed and approached her. "They will not hurt your friend, you shouldn't worry."

"How can I know that," Merilien said. Merilien nearly gasped when she realised how alike she was sounding to Poppy's mother and felt an awkward guilt.

"Give her space," Arahad said, walking up to the elleth. "She seems to need it."

Merilien still stood in disbelief over her recent behaviour. She had never meant to be this way. But a part of her could not help because...Merilien closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. "Yes, you are right."

"I may be far younger than you, I assume," Arahad began, "but I am no fool."

It was nearly dawn but Vorondil had barely slept. He did not care for the sunlight cutting through the darkness or the patterns of colours across the sky. Orange and yellows spilled above him, painted the clouds and streaked light across the lands. The shades danced about each other, spilling into one another and creating distinct patterns on several patches of the heavens and a subtle blend in others. It was a lovely sight, different every morning and yet not so distinguishable that it did not fail to remind him of every morning he spent awake during the dawn.

"You're a terrible liar," Gaeron said, sitting beside Vorondil and gazing up at the sky as well.

Vorondil had a grave expression and he shook his head. "Not now."

"When do you plan to tell that girl the truth? She deserves to know."

"Not now, Gaeron."

Gaeron raised a brow at him and leaned back, propping himself up with one arm and slouching against the ground. "Alright, I'm only asking when."

Vorondil did not answer, could not answer. He had never thought he'd see the day that he not only ran into Meggy Appleby's daughter, but rescued her from orcs and led her farther away from home. He wished to speak to Poppy, offer her to take her back to her home in Bree and leave behind this silly adventure with her Elven friend. It was only right.

He also wished to speak to her of the truth. The whole truth. But how could he? Once she knew everything he knew as well of their life, she would surely despise him. Despise him as much as Meggy probably did at that moment. Which was odd, he thought with a dry smile, because while that woman loathed him from her cottage in Combe, Vorondil often missed her.

Burying his head in his hands, he wept softly. The amount of shame, regret, and discomfort suffocated him and drowned him in sorrows. Memories of Meggy replayed persistently in his mind, the woman's touch feeling fresh on his skin. "How do I tell her? How do I tell her now?" Vorondil whispered, overwhelmed with grief. For a moment, he pictured Poppy. She had her mother's bearing, she had reminded him of Meggy from the instant he laid eyes on her. The same blue eyes, the same light brown hair and soft waves, the same pale skin and pink lips, and the same supple cheeks of Meggy's youth.

Gaeron shook his head and rested his head down against the grass. "Just say it, I suppose. The worst roads are best travelled fast."

"She's my daughter," Vorondil wept, the image of Poppy and her mother etched on his mind. "She's my child."


	10. Meldis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy receives a new name.

She had been born during a Spring evening, slow burning candles and moonlight illuminating the small room within a cottage. From outside the room, he heard the pained wails of the woman in labour and could not help but go hastily through to door to join her side. It had been more than a day that the woman sat on that wooden slab, her body moist with sweat and slacked with exhaustion. She had whispered to him that she could not do it, she could not continue to push and she could not know the fate of her child. But he urged her, grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead as another contraction came and with it, another cry.

Deep into the night, the cries of a newborn baby pierced through the silence followed by the soft laughter of a mother. It was a girl. A beautiful, perfect baby girl.

Vorondil gazed upon the young woman on occasion. Poppy, she called herself. Or rather, it was the name her mother and the halfling midwife had given her shortly after her birth. He, on the other hand, gave her a much different name. That night felt so long ago, it was difficult to believe it had only been twenty years. There she was, sitting and speaking to her Elven friend, long legs like him but all the beauty of her mother. How often he thought of Meggy's affection, her gentle touches and soft, pale skin. And how much she detested him now.

For the next few days, Poppy did not speak nor approach Vorondil with questions of her father. It was something that struck Merilien as odd, in addition to the girl's unusual silence. She did not speak of any comfortable homes and blue windows, not of gravel roads and smooth stones, and not of cool rivers during a hot summer. Conversation was dry between them, Merilien sometimes asking her of her thoughts and Poppy only replying with a single word: "Nothing."

It brought her a bit of pain, Merilien admitted, to see her friend so uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn. A part of her wanted to approach Vorondil herself, ask him the questions she knew plagued Poppy's mind, but she refrained from doing so. It was not her place, Merilien kept repeating to herself. The family matters in Poppy's life had nothing to do with her. She simply was a friend to the girl, and she would stand by her side in unmoving support but never in active interference.

During the evenings, Poppy was, strangely enough, more lively. She still avoided Vorondil's gaze, still walked away from him in disbelief when he even came near her, but she sang at times. Merilien had never noticed how soft and smooth Poppy's voice was, a girlish pitch in contrast to Merilien's own deeper timbre. To hear that soft and feminine sound sing of drinking with Hobbits and dangerous ales came as a humorous surprise to the elleth, but still, she would laugh and clap along on occasion.

_They were thoughtful and kind when they invited me to drink,  
A lone human among hobbitkind.  
They bought me a half, then another and one more  
And told stories of days long gone by._

_I left Hobbiton a few days later.  
My head was swollen and sore.  
It felt like a dwarven anvil  
After a terrible war._

_I don't think I'll ever recover  
From the food, the drink and the cheer.  
Now I swear I'll never drink with hobbits again  
At least, not till I see them next year._

What a young girl like her was doing in celebration among Hobbits was beyond the rangers, but they laughed jovially at her song and danced with her. "Much different than when we first saw you two," Arahad said to Merilien, chuckling as he sat beside her.

Merilien smiled in agreement. "It...it brings me great joy to see her so festive."

Arahad nodded and leaned back. "If you'd like, you can dance. We won't be saying anything."

"No, I would rather not."

"I had always thought Elves were rather fond of dances and music...especially a Woodland elf such as yourself."

Merilien glanced at him in questioning. "How did you know that I-"

"I know these things. Been around longer than you think," Arahad replied and tapped his head with one finger. Merilien looked away from him and back at Poppy once more. She shook her head. "Very well, then I shall press you no more."

Poppy moved back to Merilien's side and grew quiet again. It was uncomfortable to the elleth whenever Poppy was too quiet, too brooding as well. The woman took a deep breath and laid her head gently against Merilien's shoulder. The elleth did not protest it and instead wondered if another position could perhaps bring her more comfort.

Her head moved slightly to the side and Merilien could feel the soft flutter of her eyelashes against the slight exposure of her collarbone. Still, the elleth remained rigid. There was something she never did speak to Poppy about, Merilien thought. Elves, she mused, were not very fond of such touches unless received from suitors and lovers. "Why do you touch me that way?" Merilien asked.

Poppy looked up at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

The question caught Merilien off guard and she shook her head. "I am only curious as to why you are so comfortable close to me."

"Oh. Isn't it obvious?" Poppy said, giggling. "You're my friend. Friends are supposed to hug and kiss and comfort each other. A friend who is distant from you, well, that's not a friend at all!"

Merilien raised a brow at this. "What a queer thought."

"So you don't like it when I hug you?"

Merilien stammered for a moment, but shook her head. "No, I do. I only mean that it is strange among Elves. We reserve certain things for our husbands or wives or I suppose lovers."

Poppy huffed and leaned back. "A pitty! That's all that is!"

"How so?"

"Because affection brings us happiness and warmth," Poppy explained. "I know you're happier when someone shows you how much you mean to them. So why reserve that for lovers? Do friends not love each other? Do friends not wish to spend their lives together as well? Do friends not want the best for the other and do you never look at your best friend and think of how lucky you are? When we feel so strongly about them, why can't we show it? A love is a love, each one should get a kiss I say."

Merilien, still confused, took a deep breath and considered what Poppy had said. Poppy approached her and grabbed her hand, speaking once more. "You once told me that there is no greater bond than that between friends. So why do we deny it affection?"

The elleth shut her eyes for a moment in thought and eventually nodded. "No," she said softly. Poppy scooted back, hurt evident in her eyes. "No, you are right," Merilien continued. Merilien pulled off her cloak and set it beside her. With that, she wrapped her arms around Poppy's torso and relaxed when Poppy rested her chin against the elleth's shoulder. "Your affections do mean a great deal to me."

Poppy smiled and gave Merilien a gentle kiss on her cheek before pulling away. There was no confusion among them, only a sort of understanding forged by their experiences of near death and a wandering life together. With another soft laugh, Poppy leaned back against Merilien's arm and stared up at the stars. Merilien spoke about the stars a bit, their light and the way they sparkled. It was always good to share the sight with someone else.

"I'm jealous of you now," Poppy whispered once the rest of the camp was asleep and Toby had closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Why is that?" Merilien responded.

"Your father was a warrior. He was brave and true, died in battle beside his king to defeat a great evil threatening his wife and children."

"My father is dead."

"My father has been dead to me since my birth, so what difference is there really? Only one: my father was a coward and I hate him. I never wanted to hate him, but I know he's alive now and he never once came to see me or my mother. I hate him, Merilien."

That was it. That was what Merilien waited for from the start, and there it was. Her chest tightened as Poppy let out a soft sob and she instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl. Poppy shook her head and sat up, pulling herself away. "He's alive and he never bothered to visit us, not once. I spent years wondering what was wrong with me and I chose to believe that maybe he had something terrible happen to him. I was wrong. Something terrible happened to me. I was cursed with him as my father!" Poppy cried. "I hate him. I don't want to know anything about him. Why should I when he never cared to know a bloody thing about me? To the pits with him!"

Merilien attempted to whisper the words of comfort she knew, although the pain in Poppy's heart weighed heavily on her own body.

From the distance, Vorondil lied awake and felt his heart sink into his stomach. He had to tell her the truth, he simply had to do it. He could hear Merilien telling his daughter to forget the transgressions the absent father had committed against her family, even if she could not forgive for the sake of her emotional state. To think about the blue windows she so loved and the ten babies she wanted or her gallant Todd Wickerbee. A familiar name, Vorondil thought. Just a boy when he last saw him, no more than two years old. It seemed as if his daughter had fallen in love with him, and he silently hoped this Todd Wickerbee was a better man than he ever was, and less of a coward.

"He never loved me, Merilien," Poppy whispered, weeping against her shoulder. "Why didn't he love me?"

How close Merilien now held her, she couldn't know and didn't care. "It was his loss," Merilien whispered in return. "You are easy to love, Poppy."

"No, I'm not. I'm clearly not. I'm still a stupid, stupid girl whose father never wanted her."

"Your father's decisions have no bearing on your worth. How can you suggest otherwise?"

"Because he left me and never came back. Not once. Not a single time," Poppy wept.

"And you have no fault in that. The fault is on him, his own pitiful judgements are to blame." Merilien pulled back from her for a moment and gripped her shoulders. "I love you."

Poppy stilled for a moment and looked up at Merilien. "And I love you as well, but that doesn't heal what my father did to me. Some wounds need more than just a kiss."

She was right, Merilien thought, and gave her whatever space she needed. Poppy closed her eyes and pushed herself to stop crying, deciding her father wasn't even worth those tears. Alive, he was alive, and he had never thought to see who she had become after bringing her into the world on that Spring evening.

Another fortnight had gone by since Poppy had wept openly to Merilien, but to Merilien's relief, she spoke more now. Poppy had taken the custom of holding Merilien's hand as they walked, something rangers would look upon with interest. This elf was extraordinarily strange, many of the men decided. Even for a silvan elf, Merilien's tolerance of Poppy's open affections was rare. There Merilien was holding the hand of the mortal woman tenderly while the girl spoke of horses and fabrics. The horse she walked was so beautiful, she wondered if she could keep the rugged creature.

The young woman had a great deal to say about fabrics and their sensitivities. Her dress was made of linen, she said. It's resilient to crumpling and very easy on the skin, it was one of her preferred fabrics along with silk and wool. The softness of pure silk was difficult to find in their parts, more commonly they're sent north from the south east. And they had to be cleaned with great care, she recalled many times where they would receive one silken dress from the wealthier halfling women and just how ornery her mother got towards her.

There had been no incidents on the open road, something Arahad found both welcomed and strange. It was likely, some rangers suggested, that orcs would not approach such a large group of men but smaller companies could be facing more combat. They had a group of only ten far more to the west, north of the Grey Havens that encountered goblins. But that was nothing knew, goblins were akin to insects. Everywhere and nothing but a thorn on their side. They would be arriving to Rivendell in only a few more days, where word had already been sent to Elrond of their coming.

Vorondil and Gaeron travelled together as normal, although Gaeron would scowl at Vorondil who hung his head in shame. "Tell the girl the truth," Gaeron said. "Or I shall do it myself."

Vorondil closed his eyes in pain and refused to face the man. "She already despises me, what good can come of it?"

"She is your daughter and she is owed the truth from you."

There was so much Vorondil wished to say to Poppy. He wanted to hold his girl for the first time in twenty years, wanted to tell her of his courtship with her mother and how deeply he loved them, of his duties as one of the Dunedain and plead with her to return to Combe. He had never stopped thinking about them, and his greatest regret was precisely what Poppy had cried over: he had failed to make the journey to see them again. That was his own failure to which he confessed full responsibility.

Gaeron sighed and motioned his horse forward. "I had never thought you a coward until now, Vorondil."

Vorondil took a deep breath and stopped his horse. Getting off, he pulled from his knapsack a small assortment of flowers. He had collected them every morning, and every morning he had the intention of giving them to Poppy. It was a pathetic attempt to warm her up to him, he knew, but it was all he had for now. Charm and good looks had left him long ago, and he had no interest in using either to speak to his own child.

He walked beside his horse until they came to a small rest. It was then that he would do it. Poppy was laughing with her friend about something, some memory she had of a halfling boy standing on a box to reach her height so he may try to court her. It was adorable, she said, and perhaps she would have considered him if the boy had not been Tulip's little brother! The girl was madly protective of him, such a small boy, and Poppy would not dare her.

It pained him in a way to interrupt her good memories and her laughter, but as he gripped the small assortment of flowers in his hand, he knew he had to do what was right. So he moved forward to approach her, and before he was too close, he noticed Merilien whispering something to Poppy.

The girl turned towards him, pain and discomfort already evident on her expression. Merilien stood behind the girl, stoic and resolved. "Poppy," he said softly. The name was still odd to him. "Take this, I collected them for you."

It came as a pleasant surprise that Poppy accepted the flowers and even smelled them. "Thank you," she said and stepped back from him.

"There are things we should talk about, if you don't mind."

Vorondil's eyes drifted to Merilien, who whispered something once more to Poppy before the girl nodded. It seemed the girl was simply agreeing to her absence as Merilien then left and began to brush the horse's mane.

"What is it?" Poppy asked.

Vorondil motioned for her to sit and followed her. He was nervous, she could tell, but she was not going to be the one to ask about her father. "I have not been honest with you," he said. He remembered then what Gaeron had said. The worst roads are best travelled quickly.

Poppy stilled. "What do you mean? Is it about my father?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I know where your father is."

Poppy felt her breath hitch and her arms tense. "Don't bother telling me. I don't care. If he's never cared about where I was, I won't care about where he is now."

"He has cared about where you were. He's thought a great deal about you over the years."

She scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about. Did he never mention that he hasn't seen me yet since my birth? My mum told me he was gone by the summer, did he tell you that? Hasn't returned yet."

"...I know," Vorondil said softly. "It pains him more than you can understand."

Poppy shook her head, swallowing a sob. "Well if it pained him so much, why isn't he here?!"

"He is."

Poppy's face twisted in confusion and she pushed away from him. "He's here?"

Vorondil nodded. "He is." Vorondil faced her then. Poppy stared at him for a while, noting his tall forehead and square jaw. Both things her mother had said of her father. And then his guilt clouded his eyes and twisted his lips into a pained frown. "I'm sorry."

Poppy dropped the flowers he had given her and stood, pulling further away from him in shock. "You," she whispered, although it sounded more like a whimper. "You're my...you're my-"

He stood and approached her cautiously, although she pulled back suddenly. "I'm your father, Pengwen."

Her eyes widened and she trembled, slowly shaking her head. "You lied to me. You're lying to me."

"I'm not lying, my girl."

"I'm not your girl! You're a stranger! Even if you were my father, you'd still be a stranger."

"I am your father, and yes, I won't stop you from calling me a stranger. I am. But you are my daughter, and I have thought of you every single day-"

Poppy shook her head, picking up the dropped flowers to toss them at him. "Shut up! Shut up, I don't care. You're not telling me the truth. You're lying."

Vorondil approached her once more, and once more she pulled back. "Please, Pengwen, listen to me."

From the short distance, Merilien listened. As if a horse and a few steps south could stop her Elvish ears from listening in on their conversation. At that moment, Merilien felt a new sort of discomfort. She suppressed an amused smile with a vengeance. Poppy's true name...was Pengwen. But on the other hand, the situation at hand was a rather serious one but oh how she wished it had been anything else besides Pengwen.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Poppy! Poppy Appleby! I want nothing of yours!" Poppy shouted, now earning the attention of the other rangers.

Arahad's eyes met with Vorondil and the man nodded towards the other. He instructed his rangers that there was nothing to see there, and to continue their own affairs. They would be riding again soon and there'd be no other stops for the day.

"You have every reason to be angry, Poppy, but please just listen to what I have to say," Vorondil pleaded.

Poppy shook her head. "No! I don't trust you, I don't believe you at all. Everything you say is a lie. Everything!"

"Do you at least believe that I'm your father? Do you believe that much?"

Poppy bit her lip, but soon nodded. "Yes, and I believe that I don't want to talk to you again. Leave me at Imladris and never speak to me again!"

"I want you to go back to your mother in Combe."

"She wanted the same of you for a long time, but neither of us are going to do that anytime soon."

If words could cut, he would have been left without a head and most of his limbs. He winced at her words and hung his head in shame. "I loved your mother-"

"Bollocks! I'm not a child anymore, at least try to come up with something I haven't already read in stories! You loved my mother? Let me guess, you love me too, don't you? You haven't stopped thinking about me every day? You look at the sky and the clouds form into my bloody shape? Is that it?"

"It is!"

"Proper poet, aren't you? Bugger off, whatever you have to say, I'm not interested. Either that, or I've already read it. There are much better wordsmiths than you."

Poppy scoffed and ran off towards her friend, suppressing her urge to cry. Beside him, Gaeron approached Vorondil and folded his arms together. "Still better than I expected," he said casually. Vorondil wanted to glare at him, wanted to pull out a knife and slice his throat, but he refrained and instead continued to stare at Poppy as she left him.

"Not now," Vorondil said.

Gaeron sighed and shook his head. "I still remember Meggy, myself. Raised that child with the same sharp tongue, would you look at that? Really should've thought of something better than what we can already read in stories."

"What do you propose then?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not the one who fathered a child with a Bree-woman and then never even sent a letter."

Vorondil scowled. "You know damn well why I couldn't."

"But you could've tried."

Vorondil fell silent. He was right. He could've tried. And that would be something that plagued him every day for the remainder of his life. He should've tried.

She wanted to scream and collapse within her own body. Instead, she fell onto Merilien's arms who embraced her tightly and assured her that she was not wrong in what she did. The wrong one still remains her father, whether that be Vorondil or Who-cares-il. There was no shame in being indignant for the wrongs committed against her and her anger was entirely justified. Once a child is brought into the world, Merilien told her, it is a father's duty to care for them. Should a father fail that duty, he does not deserve to be regarded with the esteem of a father nor does he deserve any respect from his children.

The rest of the day, Poppy refused to even look in Vorondil's direction. She remained besides Merilien, uninterested in the rangers that had rescued her and even more disinterested in the miserable man who called himself her father. He shouldn't have. He was nothing to her. Fathers watched their children grow, father's provided for them and loved their children. Vorondil did nothing of that sort and deserved nothing in return. Vorondil, in kind, did not protest it and accepted that he had been, in a simple sense, a wretched man to his lover and their child.

Throughout the night, Poppy wept while clutching onto Toby. The small dog did not try to wriggle away from her grip, and instead whined gently and licked the girl's face every once in awhile. "You're the only man I love from now on, Toby," Poppy whispered. "All the others are worthless sods."

It reminded Merilien of their first few weeks together, when Poppy often wept for her mother. The young woman cried often throughout their journey, but it was nothing Merilien judged her for. Tears were natural, and the strain their long journey has had on the woman was nothing to be underestimated.

Merilien sat beside Poppy then, remembering the first time she had seen her so frail. "Pengwen?" she asked.

Poppy looked up at her and laughed. "Don't call me that."

"So that is your true name? Pengwen."

"Yes! Now stop it! It's horrible!"

Merilien chuckled and grabbed Poppy's hand once more, meaning to comfort her. "No worse than Poppy, in my opinion."

Poppy laughed again and shook her head in resignation. "While that may be true, at least I like the name Poppy."

"You know, we can always give you a new name."

"A new name?" Poppy asked.

Merilien nodded. "Something besides Pengwen." Goodness, that was a horrid name.

Poppy smiled at her and giggled, allowing Toby off her lap. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

Merilien looked up at the sky in thought. "Meldis."

"Meldis? What does that mean?" Poppy asked.

"Friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter felt so rushed and wonky. It's been the most difficult one I've written so far and I hope to do better from here on out. What's so frustrating is that it's an important chapter due to the new name Poppy receives. Poppy and Merilien have a strong platonic relationship, and I thoroughly believe that friendships should be affectionate so I portray them as affectionate towards each other. I also get that vibe from Tolkien so I think it works out, considering Frodo openly kisses Sam lol.


	11. Rivendell, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of their stay in Rivendell. Poppy and Merilien take a bath.

Despite his best efforts, Poppy had kept good on her word and refused to speak to him. After the remaining three days had passed until their arrival to Imladris, Vorondil found himself in a hopeless position. His child, as he expected, hated him. And there was no reason for her to do otherwise.

Climbing down mountainous terrain, they were soon approaching the narrow gorge in the river below. It was troublesome work with a dress, although Merilien often led on navigating the mountainside first. "There," Merilien whispered to Poppy, who then glanced up and peered behind the tall trees. She gasped and nearly fell in awe. "The city of Imladris. Known in the common speech as Rivendell."

Rivendell was tall, ornate, and breathtakingly beautiful. Tall pillars held up stone homes and statues of Elvish women and warriors decorated the halls and entrances. Long bridges connected each stone building, the soft swishing of waterfalls and running water surrounding them and spraying water lightly onto the edges of the roofs. It was almost surreal in appearance, soft chirping of birds heard from the distance and intricate etchings on the great walls seen from where they stood. The town was not flat, but rather, stood against the mountainside and buildings were scattered about them. It was more marvelous than any palace she had ever imagined, more comfortable and welcoming with warm glows and the shimmers of sunlight pulling her forward than she had ever thought possible.

From the distance, she could see the Elven brothers let out a sigh of relief. They had been keeping their distance from the two females, finding the situation to be a complication they had no intention getting involved with, but at that moment Elrohir turned towards Poppy and flashed her a temporary although brilliant smile. The girl's cheeks reddened in response and she once more marvelled at the stone and metal gates that awaited them upon arrival. For the brothers, it was good to be home. They were certain their father would expect to hear a great deal of their travels with the rangers of the north.

As they approached the gates of Rivendell, Poppy could already see a line of tall, fair Elves with brilliant gowns and golden brown robes staring down at them in curiosity. It was almost humiliating, she thought, how poorly dressed she was compared to these beautiful and elegant people. It was the first time she felt so hideous, so much like a pauper rather than any sort of respectable guest. But Merilien touched her elbow and gave her assurance of their welcome. This was further assured by Elrohir's and Elladan's move towards the two companions, each one flocking their side. It brought a sort of comfort to be in the company of the two as they were young lords of Rivendell in their own right.

Arahad stepped forward, and before him, stepped forward a tall, dark haired elf. He had an ageless appearance, even more mystical and surreal than Poppy had seen before during their time on the Great East Road and an incredible likeness to the Elven brothers that strode beside her and Merilien. Like the rest of the fair folk, he stood before Arahad in regal attire although with a touch of humility about him. "Arahad," he greeted.

"Lord Elrond, old friend," Arahad replied, greeting Elrond in the traditional Elvish manner. Although soon, the two smiled at one another and exchanged a quick embrace.

Merilien raised her brows at this, and figured it was for that reason that Arahad was so tolerant of Merilien and Poppy's open affections. It was uncommon, but not unseen. Elves were as real and emotional as Men, and among them was a desire to receive and give love to those close to them.

The two brothers stepped forward and smiled slightly at the more regal elf. "Father," Elladan said first. Although at first greeting his father in traditional manner, Elrond opened his arms for both young ellons and motioned them forward as if they were young boys. The twins chuckled and each one embraced one shoulder of their father.

"Elladan, Elrohir," Elrond began, placing a hand on each one's shoulder. "Go to your mother, tell her of your state. She has not ceased to worry about you two from the very moment you stepped past those gates, it would do her well to know her sleepless nights were for naught."

The brothers laughed and nodded. "Of course, where is she now?"

"The balcony of the grand hall, awaiting you as she has for more than a fortnight."

"We will be with her shortly," Elrohir said. Elladan walked ahead of Elrohir as he gave Poppy and Merilien one last grin. To Merilien's amusement, she noted Elladan's frustrated groan with the brother as they moved along the narrow bridges leading to the building behind them.

Elrond raised a brow at the sight and momentarily glanced at Poppy and Merilien, appearing almost intrigued. "I read your message. What have you brought me this time?" Elrond asked Arahad, almost joking with the man.

Arahad chuckled and motioned for Merilien and Poppy to come forward. "I know how much you enjoy gifts from me, my lord."

Elrond then turned his attention to Poppy and Merilien, although Poppy, in her embarrassment, stood behind Merilien who simply folded her arms after she had greeted Lord Elrond. Poppy did not attempt the greeting. She was unsure of how to move her arms or how low to appropriately bow. Sensing her nervousness, Elrond motioned for Merilien to stand aside and let him see the mortal woman.

"And who may you be?" Elrond asked.

Merilien cleared her throat quietly and urged Poppy to stand tall. "I am Merilien of the Woodland Realm."

"Yes, I recognise you," Elrond said casually. "You came here not long ago with a company of other woodland Elves. We gave you food and board for several days and then you and your companions set off down the Great Road to sail west. Is that not correct?"

Sail west? Poppy thought.

Merilien stiffened for a moment and nodded. "Yes, my lord. That is correct."

"And now you have returned and instead of your woodland companions, you bring a woman. I imagine a truly fascinating journey."

"Your imagination likely falls short, my lord," Merilien joked.

Elrond chuckled at this, amused by the elf-maid. He then turned to Poppy. "Now, you on the other hand, I have never seen before."

Noticing Poppy's increasing rigidity and fright, Elrond stopped and turned back again towards Arahad. They spoke quietly amongst each other, Arahad telling Elrond of the orcs that had ambushed the two women on the East Road. It was a mysterious time, Arahad whispered to Elrond, that orcs be so bold and moving so quickly towards the Misty Mountains. Elrond had not seen any orcs in their parts yet, but he has heard of increasingly alarming reports of their movements and particularly, of the south.

Elrond nodded towards the soldiers stationed at the front, who stepped aside and allowed the company to go through. As they entered, Poppy continued to gaze in awe at the statues of beautiful Elven women or Elf-warriors holding tall spears. She could hear the waterfalls clearly now as they passed through the first bridge into a main hall and nearly sighed with how cool the drips of water felt against her cheek on the seldom occasion that the water would rush by too quickly and splash towards the bridge.

"The women could use a bath before dinner, Lord Elrond," Arahad suggested.

Elrond nodded and motioned an elf-maid forward. "Will you lead them?" Elrond asked the elleth. The elf-maid nodded and lowered her head in respect towards her lord.

The dark haired elleth approached Merilien and Poppy, her dress a shimmering gold and silver and her hair adorned with an intricate crown similar to that worn by Elrond. "Follow me, my ladies," she said.

It nearly took Poppy surprise to be referred to as a lady, but she imagined it was out of courtesy. Merilien motioned her forward and the two followed the other elf-maid. From behind them, Vorondil sighed with despair that they had reached their destination and no improvement had occurred between him and his daughter.

It was a communal bath, as only Elrond's wife and children received private baths. The rest of the Rivendell Elves bathed among each other, although there was no-one there as they entered the large room. The tubs were a part of the structure of the building, carved with stone and smoothed with tiles along the edges. Stairs were carved on the edges as well, to allow for entry although that rarely stopped the more rambunctious elves from simply tossing themselves into the water. Especially the elflings who even made it a game.

On the walls of the bathing room were serene images of beautiful Elves covered loosely with tunics and robes, the images on each wall portraying a larger story. It was incredibly ornate, Poppy thought, for a room that was used to scrub filth off skin. "Are we really using these?" Poppy asked Merilien, who accepted the dresses from another elf-maid and thanked her.

"We are," Merilien replied and set the clothing down by the entrance. She trusted they would not be taken.

Poppy blushed upon seeing Merilien begin to undress herself but followed suit. It had not been the first time she'd seen another woman undressed, and although Elves were taller and fairer, she imagined they still had essentially the same private bits in common. Setting down her clothes where Merilien had set down hers, she followed her friend into a tub.

The water was incredibly warm, but soothing against her skin. Poppy had not noticed how dirty she was until that moment, when she saw the streaks of brown and black washing off her skin into the water and dissolving. Sitting down besides Merilien, who leaned back against the tub and let out a soft sigh, Poppy took in a deep breath of steamed air.

"Was it what you imagined?" Merilien asked.

Poppy turned towards her. "What do you mean?"

"An entire town of Elves. Was it what you imagined?"

Oh. Poppy relaxed against the side of the tub and let herself sink down into the water slightly further. "I wasn't too sure what to imagine, but what I had...this is nothing like it. It feels magical, you know. This place. Everything about it."

"Having been in Combe before, I can see why you think so," Merilien said, chuckling.

"Is Mirkwood like this as well?"

Merilien stared at Poppy for a moment before answering. "Not as open, I confess. The forest is much thicker than this valley with trees and caverns. But, I believe, just as magical."

Poppy continued to look about her in awe of her surroundings. Even a simple bath was so incredibly foreign to her, as she was one to bathe in streams and rivers when she had lived in Combe. "I can't believe I'm here," Poppy muttered. She smiled broadly at Merilien, her excitement now setting in after the initial awe. "I'm here!"

Merilien laughed and nodded. "You are! And I am honoured to be here with you."

"It's all so surreal," Poppy said, breathing out softly in disbelief. "I did it! I left home! I'm seeing the world now! I've seen Imladris, and that Elf-lord, and those dresses! I'm really here."

"That Elf-lord is the lord of Rivendell, Elrond. I was certain he would accept us, he is not one to turn away weary travellers."

Poppy paused and faced Merilien once more. "I heard him say something about you sailing west. What does that mean? Is that why you were in Combe? Who else were you with?"

Merilien's expression suddenly became very grave and she fidgeted with discomfort. It was the first time Poppy had seen Merilien so unnerved since they had first met. "Let us go back to celebrating your triumph, I am so happy for you," Merilien said.

"I...I know you don't want me to press you on, but I also want you to be honest with me," Poppy whispered.

"Poppy, I-"

"No, you don't have to tell me. I know your business is your own. All I want is honesty. At least tell me why you won't say."

The ache in Merilien's chest began to rise and spread across her arms. It was never that she didn't want to share with Poppy, it was simply the subjects that Poppy would choose that were difficult to respond to and be open with. "Because it is painful. It is a burden on my body that I cannot carry, and the more I mention it...the heavier it becomes. I have told you this before, and it has not changed."

The pain in her voice was clear to the woman. It brought shame to Poppy to have pressed Merilien so much, and she resolved herself not to do it again. Merilien was right. She had told Poppy before, but Poppy, in her curiosity, dismissed it. If that was all Merilien was willing to say, then it was all Poppy needed to hear. "Thank you," Poppy whispered, gently placing her hand on Merilien's arm. "I'm sorry about the way I push you to tell me these things, I shouldn't do that. I know I shouldn't, and I keep doing it and I'm sorry."

Merilien chuckled softly but dryly. "You enjoy gossips and rumours, I am aware of that, Poppy. There is nothing to forgive, you did not press me the way you perceive you did."

"May I ask why Elves sail west? What does that mean?" Poppy asked.

Merilien let out a tired breath and turned away from Poppy for a moment. "West to Aman, home of the Valar and birthplace of Elves," Merilien said. "Our true Elvenhome. We sail there for the same reason any other people return to their home: it is a place of comfort and security. It is where we can heal from the trials we endured here in Middle Earth, and where our spirits can remain at ease. It is a blessed realm, only meant for those whose who never see death in time."

It meant that Merilien was sailing west for her own healing and refuge. Poppy realised that something had caused Merilien great pain in Middle Earth and so she sought a way to leave, but she did not know what and she didn't know why Merilien turned back. And those were questions that Poppy would not ask her. Instead, Poppy hesitantly moved towards the elleth and rested both her hands on the other's shoulders. It drew a questioning glance from Merilien.

"If it's only meant for the immortal," Poppy said softly, "then I can't follow you there."

Merilien shook her head. "No, you could not."

"Pardon me for being so selfish then, because I'm happy you didn't sail west. I'm happy you're here with me. I would've never known what it was like to be alive if it hadn't been for you. I'm grateful everything happened the way it did."

Poppy took a deep breath, unsure of herself. In any other circumstance, she wouldn't have hesitated, but there in a steaming bath things could be misconstrued. But that didn't matter then at that moment. "What are you doing?" Merilien finally asked.

"I'm not really sure," Poppy replied earnestly. "May I…?"

Whether or not she'd regret her next answer was beyond her understanding at that moment. "Yes," Merilien responded.

Poppy was hesitant at first but she took Merilien's hand in hers and pressed her lips against her forehead. "Thank you..." she whispered. "For being the best friend I ever had. You're absolutely mad, do you know that? You actually brought a silly girl from Combe all the way with you to Rivendell and protected me, cared for me, taught me so much that I never even...goodness, I never even thought I could do. Ever. You did all that for me, and I wish more than anything there was something I had, that I could give you, that was as precious as all that I've received already."

Merilien smiled at her softly. "Your continued friendship is all the reward I want."

She was mortal, Merilien's own thoughts kept reminding her. Had she not suffered enough loss already? Merilien thought to herself. The loss of her mother and father was already a great weight on her, and there she was adding the brevity of Poppy's existence. She was cursing herself, Merilien realised, by caring for a mortal and allowing the woman to share her words with her.

The words were sweet, dripping with affection that Merilien had never known before. The affection sunk into her skin, immersed itself in her heart and etched out Poppy's image. Their adventures, their conversations, their shared paths towards the unknown forging slowly a type of love that Merilien never knew existed. One heard in great stories of love between ellon and elleth, man and woman, but how rarely they ever cared to mention the love of friends. They often forgot the affections formed in camaraderie, and as such, underestimated their value and worth.

And sooner than later, it would all end. Even with Dunedain blood running through her, Poppy's life was finite. In what is nothing more than a blink of time for Merilien, Poppy's life would come to a sudden end.

"Forgive me," Merilien said as she pulled away from Poppy. "I must go." Merilien finished scrubbing herself down and quickly left the tub, her body shaking although not from the sudden coolness of the air in contrast to the hot water. She didn't seem to care who saw her naked, she simply grabbed her own clean dress provided and left.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Why?" Poppy asked her, almost frantic as Merilien left her alone. Poppy sat dazed at the abruptness of Merilien's actions and felt her heart squeeze with the sudden loneliness. She couldn't understand why the elleth had responded so harshly when only moments earlier she had told her of her desires for her friendship. She wanted her mother at that moment. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask her mother then. But her mother was not there. There was so much she didn't understand, that she could not comprehend. More than anything, she wanted comfort from the sudden rejection she felt from Merilien only moments after having confessed how grateful she was to the elf-maid.

Shaken with humiliation and the weight of rejection over what had occurred, Poppy got on her knees and began to scrub herself down. She had never had a more relaxing bath. The water remained hot no matter how long she sat there, and it ran so easily through her long hair. It felt good, she thought, to be so clean and her muscles so at ease. At that moment, it was all that mattered and it was all she'd think about. She refused to think about why Merilien had suddenly spurned her so.

Hearing a bark, Poppy turned and gasped with joy. "Toby!"

Toby greeted her at the entrance to the bath, holding a cloth to dry herself with in his mouth. He was always excited to see her, always eager to serve his human mistress and save her life over and over. With a giggle, Poppy got out of the water and accepted his towel, rubbing his belly as a reward for being such a good boy.

Poppy was soon greeted by another elf-maid who kindly offered to help her put on the dress. It was an offer Poppy accepted and after throwing her dress on, allowed the elleth to tie whatever strings were necessary to be tied and quickly alter whatever needed to be alter. She wasn't sure what she wore, Poppy noted. And after it was on and properly fitted, the elleth led her out of the bath and into a room in one of the great halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending.


	12. Rivendell, pt 2

Walking into the room with Toby at her heel, Poppy was once more awestruck by its size and beauty. There were windows everywhere with silk drapes tied to the side. Nearly every window had some sort of lovely view, one with a waterfall right outside and on the other side, a splendid garden with a grand marble fountain in the centre and yellow and orange flowers. The bed stood against the wall in the centre of the room, the bed frames made of carven wood with an intricate vine design and other complex patterns.

Turning, she saw herself in a mirror. The dress she wore was a brilliant royal blue colour, with long layered sleeves and fine embroidery along the collar and the hem of the dress. She had never seen herself look so regal and beautiful, and a part of her wondered if it was simply the choice of clothing that gave Elves some of their mysticism. At that moment, her own reflection enchanted her and she could not help but sit on a stool before it and brush her hair with a silver and gold comb.

She heard someone clearing their throat and faced the source of the sound. It was a young male elf, tall and broad shouldered with long brown hair adorned with an intricate metal crown. He was incredibly handsome and Poppy felt her cheeks pool with blood at the sight of him smiling towards her with courtesy and offer his arm. "I have come to escort you to dinner. My Lord Elrond would be honoured to dine in your company," the ellon said.

"Yes, sure," Poppy said, standing and accepting his hand. He wrapped her arm around his as Poppy had seen in pictures when she was a girl. "What's your name?"

"Lindir," he responded. "And I have heard yours is Pengwen, is that correct?"

Poppy blushed and felt her stomach turn. "No, it's not," she replied. She could see the embarrassment across his face and giggled. "It's...it's Meldis."

"Meldis? I apologise for my mistake, it shall not be occurring again," Lindir said.

She wanted to tell him that he was always welcome to call her Poppy, but in that dress, she looked much more like a Meldis. "Lindir," she began, earning his attention. "Do you happen to know who else will be joining us for dinner?" Poppy had to know if she would see Merilien again.

Lindir looked away for a brief moment in some thought before turning towards her. "Your entire company shall be there, as well as the lord and lady of Imladris. Why do you ask? Were you expecting something else?"

"No, no, not at all. I just...was wondering if my friend would be there. We had a bit of a, um, spat? Maybe?"

Poppy pursed her lips together in confusion and noted Lindir also was seemingly unsure of what to say. "I...I apologise...?" he said hesitantly.

"Well, it wasn't so much of a spat as it was that she just left! And I don't know if she'll be at dinner or not and I'm hoping she will be because, pardon me, but I have questions," Poppy stated, nearly scoffing.

Lindir could not think of anything else to do except smile shyly at her and gently shrug. "I suppose we shall both see."

The young woman laughed lightly and shook her head in resignation. "I suppose we will."

The ellon was quiet as he walked her to the dining hall where other Elves played the harp and flute to entertain guests. He would greet her few comments with polite nods and soft smiles towards her, and it wasn't long until Poppy noticed how bashful the ellon was as they passed other Elves which he greeted with the same soft voice and silent gestures as he regarded her. Walking through the halls, Poppy's breathed hitched with every turn they took, each one more open and adorned than the last. With every moment she remained there, the more surreal it seemed to become to her. The elegance and class of the Noldorin Elves was unlike anything she had ever witnessed, and to be treated like such an esteemed lady was nothing she had ever foreseen for herself.

The dog, as well, was placed on a comfortable pillow and given a plate of food with meat mixed in. Poppy nearly laughed when she saw Toby's coat had been cleaned and perfumed, and he wore a metal collar like the crowns the Elves wore on their head. And as if he had been born for the part, the dog stuck his tongue out and sat still as he was catered to and fed meats, fruits, and desserts to his heart's desire.

Poppy could see the rangers sitting by Elrond's side, Arahad taking his place on the left side of Elrond and a beautiful, silver haired elleth sitting on his right. Poppy, uncomfortably enough, found herself in front of her father although she avoided eye contact with him. Nowhere to be found was Merilien, much to Poppy's disappointment and worry. No matter how many people sat at the table, it felt empty without her.

"Where will you be heading now?" Elrond asked Arahad.

"North. When we found the two women, the orcs had been taking them northward towards the Misty Mountains. I have a strong suspicion, Elrond, and I need to know if the orcs are creating strongholds across the mountain range."

"Why the mountains? There is nothing there," the elleth said.

"My Lady Celebrian, several points along the mountain provide strategic position for incoming assaults. Good cover from armies, and good vantage points whether facing east or west," Arahad explained.

Elrond's face twisted into a scowl and he set down his glass of water. "You are suggesting then…?"

Arahad nodded, his face pale and grave. "The Watchful Peace has come to an end, Lord Elrond. His armies are assembling once more, and there is reason to believe that what he needs is hidden in those mountains."

Elladan and Elrohir gave one nod towards their father, whose brow raised in alarm and fear. "Father," Elladan began, "we have also received word from King Thranduil of large spiders encroaching on his lands and orcs taking refuge in the ruins of Dul-guldur. Something is preparing an attack, but it is biding its time."

Elrond and Celebrian stiffened and looked briefly at each other. Celebrian's thoughts drifted to her children first, her bold boys who would no doubt wish to go on a hunt for orcs and their daughter who prepared to leave for Lorien soon. Elrond, however, could think of little except the war that had defeated that evil and brought peace to Middle Earth. Now, it appeared the peace had come to a close.

"Speak truth to us father," Elrohir added. "Could it be possible that evil has returned?"

In his heart, Elrond felt a faint shadow of dread spread across him upon the realisation that peace was now coming to a close. "Something far greater than any evil you two can imagine," he replied frankly. "And if what you say is true, Arahad...the orcs shall surely infiltrate the mountains until it is found and then nothing shall be able to stop him."

Poppy's eyes widened in concern and worry. King Thranduil had told the western realms of his troubles with incoming darkness spreading across his forests. The Elves have been increasingly retreating north, their boundaries tighter and more fortified than they had ever been. And there is where Poppy was headed, unarmed and untrained in battle.

"Do not concern yourself with those talks," Vorondil said towards Poppy. "There is nothing you can do."

Poppy, however, continued to dismiss him and instead focused on her food. Someone must have informed the cooks that she did not eat meat, for her plate had not even the faintest smell of it but an assortment of vegetables and fruits instead, and other foodstuffs such as bread, potatoes, and oats. Glancing up, she caught a glimpse of Vorondil who then looked down at her plate. It was then she realised it had been her father to informed them, but said nothing of it.

Vorondil sighed and pushed his plate aside, wishing more than anything for his daughter to speak to him. "You do not have to forgive me," Vorondil whispered to her. "All I ask is that you find it within yourself not to allow the bitterness I caused you to live in your heart forever. I cannot go back and fix my mistakes, I can only try to mitigate the harm I have caused for your future."

"If you'll excuse me," Poppy said.

Elrond noticed the girl stand and leaned back on his seat. "Is there something not to your liking?" he asked.

Poppy shook her head. "Not something," she replied. "Someone. But thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond and Lady...um…"

The silver haired elleth smiled kindly. "Celebrian," she said.

Poppy's face turned an unnaturally pink hue and she cleared her throat. "Lady Celebrian." Having already made a fool of herself by not remembering the name of the Lord of Rivendell's wife, Poppy hurried off towards the room she was given. It was a large place, but she was confident she remembered the way. Behind her, the small dog ran up to her heels and followed his favourite person.

Vorondil stood, although held back by Gaeron. "Leave her," Gaeron advised.

The man pulled away, however, and shook his head. "She is my daughter, I will not leave her again."

Lord Elrond did not say anything of what was occurring on his dinner table, but was able to gather more than plenty of information. The mortal girl was the daughter of a Dunedain ranger, and clearly angry at him. And as any father would, Vorondil pursued his child in search of forgiveness or at least a semblance of acceptance. Lord Elrond would not dismiss it as unimportant matters, for the relationship between father and daughter, from his experience, was always of utmost importance to both the father and the daughter.

Briefly, Elrond glanced at Poppy and couldn't help but think of his own daughter. He humorously thought to himself how fortunate he was that he had no conflicts with his daughter, for the girl was fierce and strong. He was sure when that day came, if ever, his hands would be far more full by his frustrations with her than anything hiding in the Misty Mountains.

Poppy yelped at feeling a hand on her elbow and jumped back, startled. Then, she was angry. Her father-no, Vorondil, stood before her. He looked like a broken man and his eyes already pleaded with hers to please give him a chance to speak. "Poppy," he began. "Will you hate me forever?"

"No," Poppy replied quickly. "One day I will die."

"I am sorry for what I did to you and your mother. I won't try to justify myself, I won't fight against you. Just allow me to apologise to you even if you choose not to forgive me."

Poppy shook her head and scoffed. "She never married, you know. No man wanted her, who would want a penniless woman with a baby? You did that to ther. You ruined her life, you ruined our lives. I never had friends because other children's parents didn't want them spending time with some bastard girl. I barely had my own mother because she worked so tirelessly to keep me alive and fed, because you weren't there to help. You were off swinging some blasted sword at goblins and orcs and prancing around on horses like the dainty nitwit you are!"

Valar help him, Vorondil thought, even his own daughter thought his riding stance was too feminine. Gaeron was right after all. "I had my duties that I couldn't forsake."

"So you abandoned my mother and your child. Did those duties mean nothing to you? I hope you don't think yourself as noble for choosing to be a ranger rather than a husband and father."

"The rangers of the north are charged with protecting Eriador, and that was always the most important thing to me until you were born. Then protecting you became the most important part of my life."

Poppy shook her head slowly and turned away. "You claim you wanted to protect me and yet here I am, still wounded. Except this time, it was by you. Just tell me the truth, Vorondil. You left because you didn't want to be my father."

Vorondil stilled and felt his bones collapse inside his skin. His stomach turned and his head became light. It was time to come clean, wasn't it? No matter how noble and honest he had wanted to come off, how justified he wanted to his actions to seem, it all came down to the bare and ugly truth: he was a coward. "...I was afraid, you're right," Vorondil confessed. He could not see Poppy's lips purse in pain and betrayal. She had always known it.

"I loved you. From the moment your mother told me you were inside her, I loved you. But you are right, I didn't know how to be a father. I kept telling myself it would come to me and on the day of your birth, I held you in my arms and I...I didn't know what to do," Vorondil said, his head hanging in shame. "You were so small, so fragile, and despite how much I adored you...I was certain I would not be a good father. I figured my skills had always been out there, fighting and protecting our lands. That is how I had believed I would be a father to you for I was too frightened and certain that I could not be a capable father any other way. I was wrong, Pengwen. I was wrong to leave you. I was wrong to never return. I confess to everything I have done and agree that I have wronged you, but I have also always loved you."

And finally it was there: the truth. He was no longer hiding behind false noble intentions, threw away the lie that his duty to the other rangers was of such importance that he could not abandon it, and dismissed his constant attempts to convince himself his actions were somehow justified. Fatherhood had frightened him, and when no paternal instinct came upon her birth, he had taken his leave and thought to father her in some other way. But none of that mattered now. What mattered is that he did not witness her first steps, nor did he hear her first words, and he was absent the first time she danced or fawned over a boy or created her crown of flowers.

Poppy turned towards him and pulled something out of the waistline of her dress where a small fold was just large enough to keep a bulky silver ring. Vorondil's eyes widened at seeing the silver ring in her hand, adorned with one single sapphire gem at the top. She then placed the ring on his hand, opening his palm and setting the jewellery down on it. "My mother told me you gave it to her as a promise, and she gave it to me after that promise was broken. I used to dream I'd see you. You'd walk down the road and you'd know it was me because I had this promise you made to my mum. The promise is broken, it had been for a long time, and I know who you are now. I don't need it anymore," Poppy said softly.

Grief and guilt would not allow him to speak and he closed his eyes in the deepest sorrow as his daughter closed his hand with the promise ring inside. Poppy chose not to forgive him, but she was ready to start letting go. And that, he thought, was enough. Time would not turn back, would not show him any mercy or consider changing the events of the past, so he mourned a memory and braced himself for what was yet to come.

Leaving her father behind, Poppy had considered returning to her room and then considered asking for Merilien. And then she decided she simply wanted to be alone. She clicked her tongue towards Toby and whistled at the dog, who followed her as she walked off towards a new, unexplored direction. She had never been the curious explorer, but she did desire to find a space to think and enjoy the view of the Elvish town.

After a short while, she came upon a large balcony outlooking a great garden and tall waterfalls. The view was lovely and so she leaned against the marble railing and let her skin relish in the breeze and coolness from the water. Beside her, Toby sat and wagged his tail. His view was blocked by the columns of the railings, but he pretended to be looking out into the gardens and waterfalls all the same.

The flowers in the garden were beautiful, Poppy thought and rested her head against her palm, but they paled in comparison to the flowers in Bree-hill. Her thoughts drifted to her mother and Lily Chubb, and she wondered if Lily was happy in Hobbiton and how her mother coped with her absence. It didn't matter how much time had gone by, she always thought of the older woman. Perhaps it was silly of her, but Meggy took a place in Poppy's heart that she didn't imagine she'd ever move from.

Recalling the soft voice of her mother and the way she brushed her hair or hummed to her, Poppy found herself struggling to fight back tears once more. "No-one in the world is better than her, you know," Poppy said to Toby. "I miss her more every day. You know what I want, Toby? I want a spell that draws a painting of everything I see and sends it to my mother every day. Better, I want a spell that brings my mother to me right here and now so we can talk about how dirty that fountain water must be and steal the fabrics while these Elves aren't looking."

"I can have some gifted to you, if you would like," a voice replied.

Poppy yelped and then turned rigid with mortification. That was not Toby.

Lord Elrond, clearly amused, stood beside her as Poppy tried to compose herself while likely internally dying of the humiliation. It was charming to see that sort of youthful composure again, Elrond thought. "A great view you found," Elrond said. "And you are correct to say the water does, indeed, appear particularly dirty from where we stand. I shall have it addressed."

"I didn't mean to insult your...your home," Poppy stuttered. "I was simply saying that, that I...I…."

"That you wish for your mother to be here," Elrond completed. "Do I frighten you? I hope not. It would be a great pittance."

"No, Lord Elrond. You don't frighten me. Really, at this point with all I've said, there's nothing to be frightened about anymore," Poppy said, resigned.

Elrond chuckled and Poppy momentarily felt her spirit lift with more confidence. "You are a very resilient young woman, I do not imagine one elf is enough to intimidate you."

"Oh, it is," Poppy replied. "Especially an elf-lord. And I'm not very resilient, it's been mostly dumb luck that's kept me alive. And a dog."

Elrond laughed openly then, his amusement with the mortal woman surprising even him. "Dumb luck is often the result of a strong will."

Poppy raised a brow at this, thinking back. She still did not remember a time where her will was so strong, it brought about the dumb luck she had. "I'm not so sure about that," Poppy said. "Perhaps Merilien's will. She's far braver and stronger than I am."

"I imagine she would say the same about you," Elrond replied. "Why are you not with her now?"

Poppy's heart sank and she suddenly gave no care in the world what Elrond thought of her. She would not longer try to seem dignified or majestic, she was simply Poppy Appleby. "Things are...complicated between us."

"Hm. Care to indulge my curiosities?"

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. "Do you…" Poppy was hesitant, but she pushed herself forward anyway. "Do you think...have you heard of Elves and Men...I'm not sure what I want to say. I had always thought myself close to Merilien. I called her my closest friend, and she spurned me right after."

Elrond took a deep breath. "I see."

"...Is it strange? For Men to love Elves? For me to love Merilien despite our eventual fates?"

"No stranger than anything else. What we perceive to be strange is merely nothing more than a reflection of our ignorances and our rearing. Nothing in this world is strange, but perhaps everything is strange from a certain perspective."

"What do you mean?"

Elrond looked up in thought, trying to think of a way to explain it simply to a girl from Combe. "Hens do not fly," Elrond began. "Nor do they sing. How strange a hen must seem to a canary, but the hen would likely believe the same of the canary. So which one is strange and which one is ordinary?"

Poppy shrugged. "They're just different."

Elrond smiled at her and nodded once. "Precisely."

"I wonder what my mother would think. Me here with all of these fair folk and crossing Middle Earth with a Woodland Elf."

"I admire the love you have for your mother, but a mother does not command her daughter's heart. And to allow her is to bring yourself misery," Elrond said. Although he thought of his own daughter and silently hoped those words would not bite him on the bum.

"I regret not being kinder to her. I never knew how much she meant to me until I spent so many days without her. Goodness, sometimes I even regret being here because I can hear her crying over me and I can't stand it. I want to be glad that I did this for myself. Now it's been so long and I feel so much guilt for what I did that I'm afraid to send her a letter. I saw you had birds to deliver messages and I...I don't know."

Elrond placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, now sympathetic of her. "We never fully do, I'm afraid. But what I know is that one should not fear the presence of regret, for it is a necessary part of all of us. If were were to remain in its absence, how could we ever know what we truly want or who we truly are? A weapon of the spirit, for although it brings great pain it will lead you ultimately to triumph depending on how it is wielded. You have my permission to use whatever you desire. Write to her, she will be glad to receive your letter. I speak to you as a father, she has already forgiven you."

Elrond bid Poppy farewell for now and promised to have some fabrics arranged for her to take home. That time, Poppy chuckled and agreed. She would like it in a basket and preferably scented, she jested. Looking back towards the garden and the waterfalls, Poppy felt a sense of relief wash over her. She'd write her mother a message tonight on a piece of parchment and send it to Bree. There, surely, someone will deliver it to her.

Walking around the different halls and rooms, Poppy now searched for Merilien with Toby by her side. The dog was able to track them down across how great a distance but did not understand Poppy's command to sniff Merilien out. "Lindir!" Poppy said, running towards the ellon who then turned towards her.

"Meldis," he greeted. "I had thought you were back in your chambers."

"I've been trying to find my friend, Merilien. I haven't seen her in a while and I don't know where she is staying."

Lindir looked somewhat surprised by this. "My lady, she is only one room down from you."

Poppy stood there, trying to decide if it was worth being humiliated. She turned towards Toby, who tilted his head. "I want you to know this could've been entirely avoided if you had just sniffed her out."

"I can still escort you, if you would like," Lindir offered extending his arm.

With a sigh, Poppy accepted the offer and took his arm. Poppy did not speak along the way, although she kept thinking of things to say but figured they were better reserved for Merilien to hear. After all, Merilien was her friend and while Lindir was a wonderful ellon, he was likely not interested in her thoughts regarding what to write to her mother.

Poppy knocked on the door and waited until the door slowly opened. Merilien stood on the other side, her cheeks flushed and eyes swollen and pink. Poppy knew then. Merilien had been crying. Without a word, Poppy forgot about all that she had planned to say and touched Merilien's cheek in concern. "Why were you crying?" Poppy asked, barely a whisper.

The elleth was more vulnerable then and urged Poppy to enter her room. She closed the door behind the woman and let out a sigh. "I want to tell you something," Merilien said and motioned for her to sit. She didn't care if Poppy sat on the bed or on one of the chairs by the small table. She didn't even care if she remained standing, but Merilien would sit.

Poppy sat on edge of the bed. "What is it?"

Merilien sat beside her and did all she could to control her breathing. "I wanted to sail west because I lost everything. It was not only my father who went off to war, it was my brother as well. They both perished. And after we received news of their passing, my mother could not cope with the loss of her son and husband. So she faded. I wanted her to sail west. We would go together, but she could not let go of the Great Greenwood where she had raised her son and married her husband. She could never abandon the trees my brother loved to climb or the kingdom my father died for, so there she remained until her own soul passed to Mandos. And I by her side. After I had lost her, my mother, I decided it was time for me to sail west and heal from these wounds.

And I went. I stepped onto the boat that would take me to the undying lands and then I remembered Mirkwood in the fall. I could not stop thinking about catching the orange and yellow leaves as I climbed the trees, or my mother calling me down for supper. I remembered exploring the caverns of the realm and painting on its walls when no-one was looking. I felt the breeze of the first sun of winter and the last moon of autumn, and how the forest looked covered in snow. I could not forget it, my life there. And like my mother before, I could not abandon it. So I turned back. And then I met you, Poppy. I met you by happenstance, you were the person to find me that day and that was it."

Poppy reached for her hand but stopped, waiting for Merilien to give her consent. Merilien opened her own palm and accepted the woman's touch, even felt relieved under it. "I'm sorry," Poppy whispered. "I...I couldn't imagine so much pain."

"No, you could not," Merilien said, her lips curving downwards as her eyes moistened once more. "Because you are mortal. Here I sit, having condemned myself to another loss that I cannot know how much I will bear."

"But I'm here right now, that's what matters," Poppy said, squeezing her hand slightly.

Merilien faced Poppy, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I will lose you one day and that will be that. It is over. More grief, more pain, and no-one left that I care for, but I do not know if I will have the strength to leave their memory behind."

Poppy placed her head on Merilien's shoulder. "We both know that isn't true. You'll never lose me because you carry those memories wherever you go, like you carried your family's memory here to show me. I'll be a part of you and live forever there. A person only dies when no-one speaks their names any longer. That is when we truly disappear, so really, I'm an immortal too."

The elleth lowered her head and bit her lip. "How I wish that were true."

"It is true," Poppy said. "You once said that a true friendship can withstand the test of time and space. There is no greater distance than death and time more different than eternity, but they don't scare me at all. You are my truest friend, even death would be hard pressed to break that bond and I've got betting blood in me so I'm willing to stake everything that it will fail. I love you, Merilien. I may not be the smartest woman in the world, but I'm not stupid. I know what fates await us and I'm not afraid. There is no force of nature out there that can move me from you."

Merilien shook her head slowly. "That you speak so confidently about matters you cannot fathom does make you a very stupid girl, Poppy."

"Very well, then I shall be stupid. So long as I am right, stupidity is of little concern to me."

With a soft laugh, Merilien turned towards Poppy and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. Poppy, likewise, accepted it happily and as her mother had always done for her in times of difficulty, hummed a song to comfort her.

From the edge of the window, a canary sang.


	13. Choices

"We believe the orcs have been expanding from the ruins of Carn Dum, where they have established a new stronghold," Arahad said quietly. "We shall ride for Agmar in the coming morning, report our discoveries to the rangers of the south."

"You make it sound so simple, Arahad," a fellow ranger said. "Agmar has been in ruins for more than 500 years. What, tell me, do you think orcs can do in 500 years? We need more men before we go riding into their fortress."

"How long would it take to send a raven to the south?" another proposed. "We reunite all of us here in the north and join with the southerners, perhaps then we stand a chance against an orc army."

Arahad shook his head, throwing the parchment roughly onto the table. "We don't need to risk more men than necessary! We will not engage them, we will scout out their stronghold. We don't need a war now, what we need is information."

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at their father, who sat from some distance gazing away from the other conversing men seemingly lost in his own thoughts. It had been some time since war was upon them, and even that, Elrond could not be certain of. Yet, what other possibility was there? With a renewed evil spreading throughout Middle Earth, who else could be an incoming threat of such power beside the servant of Morgoth?

Elrond could not help but remember the day of Sauron's defeat. How close they had come to destroying that blasted ring, but even then the wills of Men and Elves alike were too weak. Now, it has returned to plague them. Their failure the first time would come at a high price.

"You are brooding, father," Elladan said. "What are your worries?"

"I have many," Elrond responded, frank in his tone and tired. "Far too many to burden you two with."

"We have our own fears that burden us, I do not believe yours are so different," Elrohir said.

Elrond smiled kindly at his sons and shook his head. "No, my sons. They are quite different."

Elladan nodded respectfully and looked back the table of rangers towards the door. "Father, give us orders. Shall we ride north with the Dunedain to Agmar?"

It was then that Elrond found himself in a difficult position, and a selfish one. He could send his sons to escort the two female companions across the Misty Mountains, or he could send them with his own daughter to Lorien on her visit to their grandmother. The two companions could receive other Elven warriors as escorts, he reasoned, and his sons protect their sister. It would be easiest, he thought dryly, for all parties to stay within his realm until more information was gathered and a proper measure of danger could be taken. With that, he glanced down at the ring that adorned his hand before once more gazing off towards the great falls that surrounded the buildings of Rivendell.

Looking out into the vast emptiness of the sky, Elrond saw somewhere west of his home was a woman in her cottage praying to the Valar for the safe return of her only child. And should that child perish, he thought, surely he'd lay the blame on himself.

The elleth chose not to sleep that night. Sleep was a slippery thing, something she hardly needed although admitted she rather enjoyed in the middle of a warm day or under soft blankets wrapped in darkness and the glitter of stars. But that previous night, she remained awake speaking to her mortal friend of what she should tell her mother. Merilien had suggested to dismiss their perils, instead focusing on the lovely sights she had seen along the way.

"I remember I once saw an orchid, it was red!" Poppy exclaimed, noting down on a piece of parchment as a reminder to include it in her note.

Merilien had raised her brow then. "That was no orchid, Poppy. It was a carnivorous plant. You even came to me after it had consumed a fly."

"I had?"

"You requested I save the fly."

Poppy frowned slightly at the memory. "That poor little fly. All it wanted was nectar. So sweet are the scents of flowers, what a pity!"

Merilien chuckled then, leaning against the window and resting against the frame. It never ceased to amaze her how deeply Poppy cared for animals. She could recall the time she believed it was only those soft animals with fur and four legs. Yet throughout their journey, she had seen Poppy pull small beetles up from steep ditches and move aside snails while searching for squirrels with a heavy heart. A part of Merilien hoped that the world did not harden that aspect of her spirit, and another part was simply disgusted by all the creatures Poppy held so easily on her palm.

Turning back toward the bed, she saw Poppy groan slightly and shift in her sleep, still clutching the parchment she had written on. During their time together discussing all those wonderful things Meggy would read one day, Poppy had fallen asleep. It was amazing to Merilien how much sleep mortals needed, and she even pitied them. So limited were their lives, and then to add insult to injury, they slept through hours of their already counted days.

Walking up to the young woman, Merilien could not help but think back to her own tears and heavy hearted confession of fear. Poppy had seemed so sure that they would never be parted, but it was all foolishness. The foolishness of mortals and their abstracted immortality. And now Merilien chose to be a fool herself, to hold hands and continue forth with something promised to Death. It would be no different, she told herself, for her family immortals as they were, all now walked Mandos' halls.

The process of which the girl woke up was always interesting to watch for the elf-maid, who sat down at the sight of the girl arching her back. She nearly winced with the sound of bones popping, figuring that could not be healthy, and stared in fascination as Poppy yawned, rubbed her eyes, tugged on her messy hair, scratched her navel, passed some gas, and eventually realised she was not in her room and Merilien had witnessed the entire thing.

Poppy's face turned beet red as it dawned on her Merilien had spent the entire night awake and had likely stared at her sleeping. Well, time to die earlier than she thought.

"Poppy," Merilien said. She pointed her finger towards the corner of her own lips.

"What? Do I have something there?" Poppy asked, then passed her hand over the area. To her utter humiliation, she had salivated during the night and a thin line of drool dried on the corner of her lips.

And there they were. The mortal girl a hot mess in sheets while the elf-maid sat dignified and tall staring at her friend with amusement, her beautiful thin features curved into stifled giggles. If someone asked Poppy what the difference between mortals and Elves were, there was no better scenario she could think of.

Poppy yelped and pulled the blankets over her head, curling to her side as Merilien finally let out a hearty laugh. "Don't laugh!" Poppy whined, urgently fixing her hair in the darkness of her covers and patting down her slightly swollen face. "Oh, I could just die!"

"No, don't do that!" Merilien replied, covering her mouth to stop her laughter. "I don't believe your hair would fit in a coffin!"

Poppy's head popped out of the sheets and she scowled at the elf. "How morbidly rude! The worst part of it is that you wouldn't get me a bigger coffin! Really, after all we've been through?"

Conversations really just got stranger between them.

There was a sudden knock on the door, silencing both elf and woman instantly. It was likely the butler, Merilien thought, to bring them their breakfast. Standing, she let out one last giggle as she walked past Poppy's body wrapped in sheets and reached for the handle. "Who is it?" Merilien asked before she opened the door.

"It is I, Elrohir," the voice responded.

Elrohir. Not Lindir.

Poppy's eyes widened at this and Merilien looked back at her. "Don't let him in! Don't!" Poppy said urgently, jumping off the bed and running towards the vanity on the corner of the room. "Do not let him in!"

Merilien gulped in conflict as Elrohir questioned if everything was alright and Poppy desperately tried to comb through her hair. She decided there was no harm in opening the door just slightly enough to see him.

"Good morning, my Lord," Merilien said. "What brings you to my chambers?"

Elrohir shifted slightly at the question, but cleared his throat. "Poppy is not her room. I am asking if you know where I could find her. By any chance."

Looking back at Poppy quickly, Poppy shook her head with desperation as she pulled a knot apart. "Not yet!"

Merilien cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Forgive me, but I...I would like some time to gather myself before I answer your question."

"Oh," Elrohir replied. "Please, carry on."

Although he wasn't entirely sure why Merilien couldn't tell him where Poppy was without first getting dressed, he didn't question the elf-maid's eccentricities and patiently waited by the door. Inside, Merilien rushed over to the bed, collecting the sheets to drop them into a basket to be cleaned. There was a sharp yelp then, followed by scurrying which alarmed the elleth.

From within the sheets, Toby jumped out and shook himself off. The dog wagged his tail happily at the elleth, who stared at the animal wide eyed until her nose scrunched up in slight disgust. "The dog slept on the bed?!" Merilien suddenly shouted to Poppy.

Poppy was taken aback by the sudden hostility in Merilien's voice. "Well, where else was he going to sleep?!"

"The floor!"

"Stop treating Toby like an animal!"

"He is an animal! He is a dog!"

"He is our saviour!"

"A dog!"

"We would not breathe air today if it weren't for him!"

"And he has my deepest gratitude but dogs do not belong on the bed!"

Poppy huffed, taking Toby into her arms. "They belong on the beds and in our hearts."

Merilien scoffed and shook her head. "We are switching rooms."

Elrohir could hear mumbling between two and caught the sound of the word 'dog', which he could not fathom why Merilien would be speaking of dogs. He recalled the dog, Toby, who accompanied the travellers and figured it must have been that dog they were referring to. Such a charming little creature, Elrohir was quite fond of it. "Is everything alright?" they heard a voice ask.

Merilien glanced back at Poppy who quickly fixed her dress and patted off lint from her small dog. With a groan, Merilien muttered curses to herself. She could not believe Poppy had allowed the dog on the bed! When did that dog even get there?! She had been awake the entire night and could not recall Toby entering the room.

As Merilien opened the door and greeted Elrohir once more, she remembered then: Toby had entered the room with Poppy the day before and in her distress, she failed to notice him curling up on the bed and hiding within the sheets. Before Elrohir could ask his question once more, Merilien motioned towards her side and allowed Elrohir to enter the room. "She is over there, my apologies for being so secretive. We were indecent," Merilien explained.

Elrohir could not help but raise a brow at this. They had shared the room? They were indecent together? He knew they were close, but now he wondered exactly how close did that entail. Merilien shifted uncomfortably where she stood, fully understanding of the position they were in but inwardly attempting to dismiss it.

For a moment, Elrohir considered requesting Merilien to give him and Poppy some privacy, but the matters they were to speak about concerned her nearly as much. "Should I leave?" Merilien asked politely.

Elrohir shook his head. "I have no secrets to share."

Poppy took a deep breath as Elrohir asked her to sit and grabbed one hand gently. She had known young elf warrior was fond of her, and it excited her to know just how deeply that fondness extended. Merilien folded her arms from across the room and wondered how much looking was appropriate in those circumstances.

"What is it, my lord?" Poppy asked, batting her eyes bashfully. Merilien rolled her eyes and nearly scoffed. Here we go.

"Poppy Appleby, how brilliant you are to eyes so weary. I could gaze upon you under both sun and moon if given the chance," Elrohir said, eliciting a soft giggle from Poppy.

The young woman shrugged with feigned humility. "Don't gaze for too long, for women have more needs than to be simply looked at."

"Stay then, and guide my hands."

The statement shocked both Poppy and Merilien, who glanced at each other for a moment before turned back to Elrohir in some alarm. "Stay? How long?"

"I...I am not sure." Elrohir then pulled away from Poppy, gently placing her hand down on her lap before turning also to Merilien. "The mountains have grown far too treacherous, and we cannot escort you past its peaks. My brother and I ask of you both to remain in Rivendell until the threat has been properly measured and it is safe to cross."

Merilien shook her head, now distressed. "No, that would take months!"

"Perhaps more. The rangers will ride north to Agmar, and my brother and I shall ride to Lothlorien with our sister. My father and I have already spoken, you are free to stay within our realm for the two years or so that we need to gather ourselves. You will be pro-"

"No!" Merilien snapped, surprising both Poppy and Elrohir. "For all the silly things you tell that girl, have you forgotten that she is mortal? Two years! Two years we will both have to wait until we reach Mirkwood, you must be mad!"

"Madness is crossing the mountains alone!" Elrohir retorted. "Have you no regard for your safety? For your friend's safety?"

Merilien was left at a loss. They had been captured by orcs before, and crossing the mountains would present another risk now that those creatures were moving down the range and creating settlements in between peaks. But to remain for two more years away from Mirkwood was almost unbearable to the elleth, and it would be two more years of Poppy's life taken before she even saw the first autumn leaf of the Woodland Realm's forest.

Taking a deep breath, Poppy stood and walked over to took Merilien's hands and squeezed them gently. "I will follow you no matter what you choose," Poppy whispered. "No threat of orcs will move me from your side or deter me from our journey."

"Why must you leave the decision to me?" Merilien groaned.

"My choice is to stay with you, whether it be here or in Mirkwood, it doesn't matter."

"What do you want? Would you like to stay here for two years?" Merilien asked, her heart racing with worry and confusion.

Poppy smiled gently at her as means to calm the elleth and leaned forward beside the other's ear. "It depends," she whispered. "How handsome is that king of yours?"

"Poppy, be serious!" Merilien exclaimed, pulling back from the girl and crossing her arms once more.

The woman laughed lightly. "What? I want to know what I'm risking my life for!"

"So you wish to stay until it is safer?" Merilien pressed.

Elrohir, overhearing, stood and turned Poppy towards him. "Do stay. I cannot save you once you step past these gates."

"Tell me what you want, Poppy," Merilien added. "Not what you are told."

Her heart squeezed as the two elves pulled her apart and Poppy's breathing became increasingly laboured with uncertainty and suffocation. Stepping back from the two of them, both pleading with her to make a choice, Poppy grabbed the parchment she had written notes on the night before and ran out of the room. She could not cope with their bickering and relentless urgings, she had only wanted to write a note to her mother about her travels so far and that was it. She had never intended to be caught between such controversy.

Merilien and Elrohir stood together in silence, Merilien fighting the desire to reprimand Elrohir. Until she could no longer. Turning towards the ellon, Merilien shook her head towards him. "This is absurd," she muttered.

"It is," Elrohir agreed, "and it-"

"Do you truly think I do not worry about her safety? Is that what you believe?" Merilien asked.

"Am I supposed to believe differently? Taking a mortal woman through that pass so you can return to your home is selfish."

"And you are not?" Merilien scoffed, and approached the young elf-lord. "You mean to tell me that there are no others who can escort us past the mountains?"

Elrohir grew silent and stiffened. "There are."

"Then why do we need to wait? What am I asking, I already know that. Let me guess, your father commanded you to protect your sister but you wish to remain a little longer by Poppy's side. So you ask us to wait for you, and then you may hold her hand and whisper lovely words into her ear."

"She is not yours," Elrohir said sternly. "Do not act like you are her keeper."

"I do not claim such a role, but your lechery is keeping me from my home."

"Lechery? How little you think of me, particularly when this is perhaps our first conversation. How smoothly it goes!"

"Dispel any illusions you have of a life with her."

"An easy task as I have no grand dreams. Am I wrong to seek her company?"

Merilien shook her head slowly. "No, you are wrong to keep us here over an infatuation. A pointless one at that, there is no future with mortals."

"You forget," he began. "I am the son of Elrond, and within me is the choice of Elros and Luthien." He walked towards the door as Merilien's face paled and she looked away from him.

"Are you telling me that you would die for her?"

"No," Elrohir responded frankly. Their eyes met for a moment and Merilien understood then. Should he ever love a mortal, whether it be her friend or perhaps another, he would not have to suffer an eternal loss. Merilien, on the other hand, would live on forever. And even when the day came that she should return to the blessed realm and rejoin her family, Poppy would remain lost to her.

As Elrohir shut the door, Merilien's eyes widened with the grief of realisation as she felt a tear roll down her pale cheek.

Poppy had just finished writing her message on the parchment. If she had sent a letter, it would be much longer until her mother received it. A raven was a much better option, and so she wrote with small letters onto the parchment and rolled it up. She had chosen to tell her mother of her dog, Toby, and her friend, Merilien. Her mother, no doubt, despised the elleth for kidnapping her child but Poppy did all she could to assure her of Merilien's kindness and valor. She told her mother of Elladan and Elrohir, handsome Elven warriors and sons of the lord of Rivendell, and also of her father. She had found her father, Poppy mentioned, and decided she was better off without his presence as she had always been.

It has been exciting, she assured Meggy, and wondrous and new. As she wrote to her mother, a part of her wished she could ask the woman what she should do now. Should she remain in Rivendell for two more years or take the risk of crossing the Misty Mountains with Merilien? And as she worded her question to her mother, Poppy realised her answer.

She would go.

Within Rivendell, she saw her own cottage. And in Elrohir's voice, she heard the concern of her dear mother and the protectiveness that came in living in such a small hamlet. She did not embark on her journey to remain safe, she had wanted to see and live. She wanted her heart to race with the unknown behemoth standing before her and push herself to edges she never knew existed. To remain in the safety and comforts of Rivendell and succumb to her fears was a betrayal of her resolve. They had fought orcs before and bested stone trolls, nothing seemed so impossible anymore.

"Pengwen," she heard a voice say.

"Vorondil," she replied. She did not have to turn to know it was her father.

Vorondil was a broken man, and he stared at his lovely daughter as she sent the raven off towards Bree. So beautiful was she, he thought. It was all her mother, he was sure. There was nothing of his she had, and he was grateful for it. He was not a particularly handsome man, always thought that her mother had to be partially blind to find him so attractive.

He approached her hesitantly and was relieved to see she did not back away. "I spoke to Lord Elrond," he began. Poppy looked up at him then, interested. "I can escort you through the pass, if you will allow me. I have failed you utterly as a father, allow me to protect you as your sword."

Poppy felt her heart break once more at that moment and she suppressed a sob. She had not been so ready to let go as she thought. "I rather go alone."

"Think of your mother, Pengwen. Do you truly believe she would hate me so much as to be willing to endanger you?" Vorondil struggled to reach for her, his guilt weighing down his body. Nevertheless, he placed his hand on her shoulder and urged her to look at him. Poppy did so, and soon a few tears began to stream from her eyes. "I would chop off my own head and give it to you, my child. Let me do one thing right by you."

"Don't touch me," Poppy whispered, shrugging off his hand from her shoulder. "I didn't give you my consent to touch me." She remembered Merilien then. She had told Poppy that a person's body was their own, and no-one had a right to it except themselves. No matter how small the touch, she had no duty to tolerate anything that made her uncomfortable.

Vorondil pulled his hand back and nodded. "Yes, of course." There was some silence between them, uncomfortable and unfamiliar. Once more, he noticed how striking Poppy was to her mother and recalled their short travels together.

It wasn't long until Poppy saw Merilien approaching them and then stopped, likely realising the identity of the man she spoke with. "I'll consider it," Poppy said as she walked quickly past him and towards Merilien.

Merilien opened her mouth to speak but was quickly stopped by Poppy raising her finger. "I say we go as soon as we can," Poppy said, waiting for Merilien to appear at least a little happy.

Against expectation, the elleth instead took a deep breath and turned away from her. It would be a lie to say it didn't hurt Poppy, and she stood before her confused. "Poppy," Merilien began, avoiding her gaze. "Do you wish to wait here? Truly. Think of yourself, not of me. If this is what you want, I will comply."

"No, I want to go! My...I mean, Vorondil already spoke to Lord Elrond and he offered to accompany us," Poppy replied.

Merilien looked at her then. "And what of Elrohir? You will not wait for him?"

It confused Poppy that Merilien would bring up Elrohir in such context and she shook her head. "If I don't have to, I don't see why I should."

"I...I had thought...you had feelings for him. It seems so."

"In what way?"

Merilien furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to speak, although she was a tad speechless. "What do you mean what way? The way you speak to him!"

"Oh, that?" Poppy said, laughing. "Merilien, you and I both know that I'm madly in love with my dearest Todd Wickerbee. Others come and go, but Todd remains."

Merilien had the right mind to smack the girl. "Poppy!"

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Merilien sighed and shook her head. "You misunderstand. Elrohir has become smitten with you! Perhaps to mortal men your words mean nothing but to Elves, they mean everything! Poppy, we do not take matters of love lightly. We marry only once and unite our souls with each other only once. It matters when we are told sweet words and courted by another. The promiscuity of Men is nothing we are familiar with nor do we expect it when seeking out our other half."

"I'm not promiscuous! I'm still a virgin!" Poppy exclaimed, her face red with embarrassment. "And I told you, I'm in love with Todd!"

"Forgive me if I suggested you were a promiscuous woman, I meant that you are a tease. Surely, you must know that."

Poppy scoffed and turned away, indignant. Of course she knew that, but it was still rude to point it out! "Well, what do you me to do?"

"Tell Elrohir that you are in love with Todd Wickerbee and you have chosen to leave within the week." Merilien felt some satisfaction saying those words, but she said nothing of it. Also, she thought, Poppy was not in love with Todd Wickerbee. She was in love with the idea of Todd Wickerbee.

Poppy sighed. "Very well. I shall tell him that my dear Todd is waiting for me by the window and I shan't keep him there any longer than I have to. If you're right and he's smitten with me, then, I regret to break his heart."

Merilien suppressed a smile and rolled her eyes slightly. Poppy's humility never ceased to amaze her. "And it will do us good to cross the mountain before the winter sets. The weather will be less agreeable as we approach Mirkwood. But are you certain about Vorondil?"

She nodded and let out a small breath. "I'm not certain about anything, I can only hope that my trust in him isn't misplaced."

"He has betrayed it before, and I worry for you."

Poppy felt Merilien's fingers brushing against her hand and gave her a questioning look. "Merilien?"

"Even the brave shed tears," Merilien began, "so I will not tell you to dry your eyes. With that said, the tears you shed for Vorondil are bitter and wrought with pain. I have no desire to see them cloud your eyes any longer."

The young woman sighed and turned towards Vorondil, who still stood where she had left him moments earlier. He had gone over to the balcony and rested against the marble railing, his head hung with shame and his heart heavy with grief. "I won't cry for him," Poppy whispered. Merilien could tell she was trying to hide the breaks in her voice.

"Your mother is a good woman, strong and loving. Yet she is bitter and filled with anger over the wrongs done to her, and she has every reason to be. I would rather wait fifty more years to return home than see your spirit turn jaded. Are you sure you want him protecting us?"

Poppy smiled towards Merilien, the sadness in her eyes slowly disappearing. "You have shown me too much good in the world for my spirit to become jaded now. He is one man, one pitiful coward, and if orcs and trolls couldn't break me, he certainly won't."

Merilien let out a breath of relief and turned towards the great doorway at the end of the hall. "Now to find Lord Elrond and tell him of our decision." She really shouldn't have been so satisfied, it was silly of her, but she found herself resenting Elrohir for his words. For reminding her that she would never see her friend again.

Poppy tugged on Merilien's sleeve and motioned towards Vorondil. The elleth understood and walked away to give her some privacy with her father. It would prove difficult, but Poppy approached Vorondil and waited silently for him to face her.

The man did not, even after he became aware of her presence behind him. "Is your mother truly so bitter and cynical?" Vorondil asked quietly. Poppy remained silent although gripped her hands together tightly. Her lack of response was all he needed to hear, and he shut his eyes in more guilt. "There was a time when she-"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Poppy said. "Unless you can somehow piece together the woman you broke, I don't really want to know who she used to be. All it'll do is remind me of one more thing you took from me, as if you hadn't taken enough already."

Vorondil felt a pang on his chest. Yes, she was right. Facing her, Vorondil felt the pain spread to his arms. Her expression was hard, so unlike the girl he had seen in that cave. "What can I do for you?"

Poppy took a deep breath and looked deeply into his brown eyes. "Don't disappoint me."


End file.
